


Powers of the Unusual Kind

by TravelingShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Character Bashing, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Submissive Harry, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelingShips/pseuds/TravelingShips
Summary: The Boys-Who-Lived, Harry and William Potter, come into an inheritance that will bring them more things than they thought would be possible. There is betrayal, enemies become lovers, sibling rivalry that could break families apart, unknown kingdoms and power, and much more. Come, follow the adventures that these boys (more so Harry) will face.*Have mercy on me, I'm not good at summaries, but I know you will have fun reading my work.*





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own HP, that honor goes to J.K. Rowling. I do own any OCs and storyline.

Preface: 

On the night of October 31, 1981, in a small town called Grodric’s Hollow there sat a house at the end of the street. To the regular person this house would go unnoticed, but to those with the heritage of magic, they would be able to see this once great house now destroyed. The windows were blown out, the front door was hanging off its hinges, and lights on the inside were flickering. A man with black hair, a long crooked nose, and a billowing black robe appeared seamanly out of thin air. He ran through the house and up the stairs. On his way up those stairs he passed a body of a brown haired man with crooked glasses set on his face. Even though the black haired man despised the man on the floor, he still bent down to see if this person was still alive. There was no pulse found. Onward the black haired man kept moving, up to the second floor, taking a left, and found a babies room. Where the door used to be, laid a red haired women’s body. The black haired man let out a cry of horror. The moment he saw her face he new she was dead. The man dropped to his knees, picked up the women’s body, gently rocking her as if she was asleep, and cried into her neck. Not far from that scene was two baby boys. One with red hair, freckles, and blue eyes and the other with dark brown hair, porcelain skin, and green eyes. Both of these babies were sporting cuts in the shapes of lightning bolts on the foreheads.  
These two babies watched as the strange man cried. They would not make a sound, just stayed huddled together with the need to stay warm. As they looked on to the scene, there was another shadow that overcame the room. In the door way, stood an older man, who had a long grey beard, long grey hair tied back, and a bright purple robe with tiny gold stars. The elderly man bent down and said to the black haired man,  
“ Severus, my dear boy, you must get up. There is no helping Lily. . . nor James Potter now.” “Albus,” Severus cried “ he said he would spare her life, he said he would.”  
“I know you did not mean for this to happen, Severus, but it did. I want you to go back to the castle, while I get the twins someplace safe.” 

At this point, Severus realized that the twin Potter boys were still alive. He wiped away his tears, blanked his face, and stood up. Severus watched as Albus bent down and picked up both of the baby boys. He then watched as Albus headed down the stairs, out the front door, and to the street where a giant of a man stood standing by a motor cycle. Servers disapparated straight away, to the only home he had ever known. Albus looked to the large gentlemen and said to the man “Hagrid, the twins are the only Potters left living. Have you seen Sirius, he betrayed them to the Dark Lord.”  
“ No sir, last I heard, he was had been fighting.”  
“Ok Hagrid, I have a very important mission of you. I need yo to take the twin to the place we spoke of, can yoy do that for me?”  
“Yes, sir. Right away sir.”  
Hagrid took the twins and laid them in the side carriage. He climbed onto the bike, revved the engine, and took off into the night sky. Albus looked back at the Potter manor one last time, promising Lily and James Potter he would come back to bury them, and left in the same fashion as Severus Snape had done just earlier. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus appeared not long after Hagrid. He, with the help of Hagrid, took the two boys, laid them on the front door steps of number 4 Private Drive, a house in a suburb of Surry called Little Whinging. Albus cast to warming charms on them, so that they would not freeze in the night sky and lastly bent down to give a letter to Petunia Dursley nee Evans, the sister on the now diseased Lily Potter. In this letter it said.

Dear Petunia Dursley nee Evans and Family,

If you are reading this letter it means I and James have died. I know that we have not gotten along in a very long time, dear sister, but I ask you to please protect and take care of my boys. I know this is a great burden on you, and if there was anyone else, then I would not ask you to do this. But because you are the last living relatives that William and Harry have, you are the only person I can turn to. You know the other reason that I have you take the boys rather than any of James or my friends here from the Magical world. They are going to need kin when or if they come into their inheritance. Our parents raised both of us with the knowledge of what creature our blood carries because we both have the chance of passing on the genes. So Petunia, please raise the boys with the love you would show your own son Dudley. 

Know that even though we have fought and not spoken to each other in a long time, you are my older sister and I have and always will love you. 

Lily Potter

In the early morning of November 1st, 1981 Petunia Dursley went down stairs to check for the mail. When she opened the front door she found two babies on her door steps. Petunia bent down grabbing the letter she saw. As she read the letter the color in her skin began the drain. Petunia, as looked down at the boys, picked them up and brought them into the house. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

 

For the next ten years both William and Harry lived with their Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley. Both William and Harry had to share the smallest bedroom in the house. Growing up, the boys Uncle and Cousin would ignore them by the rule of their Aunt Petunia. She was the only one that would socialized with them, even if it was the bare minimum. Even while in primary school most if not all the children would ignore them. Harry because he was the smaller of the twins would sometimes get bullied, but William would always come to his defense. Aunt Petunia would have the twins split the chores; William would do the outdoor work because it called for more manual labor while Harry would clean the house and cook the food for the family. Over the years weird events would happened if the boys would get scared or angry. One of the most memorable memory Harry had was when he was running way from some bullies one second and appeared next the William the next. One of the most memorable memories for William was when Dudley had ripped apart the twins favorite books and William had become furious enough that Dudley’s t.v. had caught fire. With the many events like this happening, their Aunt would become stone faced, with pursed lips ground us to our room without dinner for the night. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As it got closer to the boys 11th birthday, Petunia Dursley became more agitated because she knew that they would be getting letters to go to the “prestiges” school that her sister had attended. So when the day that the mail came with their letters to that school, Petunia took the boys to their room to talk to them privately. Petunia had told them that because of their parents they were wizards and that magic was real. She let them have the letter and told them that they would have to find their own ways to magical world for shopping for the years to come. At 11 years old the twins made it to a place called Diagon Alley, in the wizarding world in London, England. They got themselves to platform 9 3/4 for the train to the school. While at the school they met many wonderful and not so wonderful people. They learned about how they are classified as the wizarding worlds heroes of something that they don’t remember nor wanted to know because that was the day their parents died. William and Harry made friends with their Gryffindor house mates and enemies from their rivals the Slytherins. The twins faced against trolls, spirits, giant spiders and snakes, being called dark wizards, going up against mad men who thought to have betrayed their parents and finding the man that did. They found love from a family that already had so many people in it. They joined their school in a tournament that almost caused the elder twin his life. There was jealously, school pride, and terror. They saw the rise of the dark wizard Voldemort and his death eaters. Lastly they found the strength to make themselves into smarter, more powerful young men that would protect all that they loved.


	2. Chapter 1: The Summer of The Inheritance

During the summer of 1995, when William and Harry Potter would be turning 15, Petunia Dursley could be found in her attic pulling out box after box after box of information that was about her family heritage. She pulled one of the boxes to her side and looked inside it. Petunia found a few books titled The Complete Guide for Changelings: Dominant and Submissive Fairies, Knowing Your and Other Creatures Mating Habits, and lastly The Guide on The Powers of Your Fairy. She took these books down stairs, shouted for the twins and had them go to their room. As both boys sat down Petunia said “ Your mother wrote me a letter, which I found with you two, when you were babies. In this letter it spoke of how I am to tell you boys of your family heritage.”  
At this point both boys were both confused, so William asked “ We already know that we are wizards so what else could there be?”  
“ If you would shut up, I could tell you both. This heritage comes from your mothers and my side of the family. To the wizarding world you sister and I are know to be muggle, but that was never true. Our family and many like us blend into muggle society because the wizarding world has become so unstable and fearful of those that are more powerful than them. For any being that is found with creature blood in them, the wizarding world has passed laws and regulations that force us to either hide, seek asylum elsewhere in less strict countries, or go back to our original realms.”  
At this point Petunia had to take a deep breath before she could continue. She looked at the twins to study them. Petunia could see that there was confusion on their faces. So she began again. “ I’m telling you about this because the Evans family is part of the fairy kingdom. We came to the muggle world hundreds of years ago when the creature realm became to crowded. We lived peacefully with the muggle until a group of power hungry wizards came and ousted us to them. That is when the many crusades began and creatures and wizards alike had to go into hiding for our own protection. The Evans bloodline has lived on and survived with you boys and my Dudleykins. I have noticed over the years while raising you boys hat you have shown many signs of becoming a fairy, so I am giving you your mothers books that helped her along the way. All I will tell you is that your inheritance will come to you on your 15th birthday. You will have to figure out the rest on your own with the use of those books Now that that is out of the way when are you leaving, seeing as how we have a family trip planned I expect that you boys will be gone the end of the week.” With that, the twins Aunt Petunia left the room to go down stairs. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Harry POV

I watched as Aunt Petunia walked out of my brother and I’s bedroom. I looked over to William.  
“Do you think she was speaking the truth?” I asked.  
“Why would she lie to us about something like that.” Will said.  
“I don’t know, it just seems strange of her to have done something so nice as to give us moms things and tell us that we will be coming into a creature inheritance.” I said.  
“Maybe she finally got her head out of her ass and finally realized that we share flesh and blood with her.” William said jokingly.  
I just watched him and then shrugged my shoulders. I then looked over at our owls Hedwig and Ace. I stood up from the bed, walked over to our closet and pulled out parchment from the stacks that were stowed away in there. I then began to write a letter to the Weasley’s asking them when we would be heading over to the burrow. I gave it to Hedwig and sent her on her way. I looked to Will and said “We should probably get downstairs to start on our afternoon chores and dinner before Dudley throughs a fit.”  
Will laughed and walked out the door to go mow the lawn, while I went to the kitchen to cook.  
After dinner both of us twins went back to our room to find that Hedwig had arrived with a letter. In the letter it said:  
Dear Will and Harry,

My father says that there will be some aurors to come pick you up tomorrow night, so you should get packed and ready to leave as soon as you get my letter. Next, we aren’t going to be at the burrow this summer, we are going to be at snuffles. A heads up is that Hermione is here and she has been on a war path with making sure I and soon you guys have done the summer homework. Not only that but she has also been stressing over our upcoming O.W.Ls this year. So be prepared.

Ron Weasley 

I read the letter out loud so the Will could hear. After I finished the letter, I put it away and started packing up my belongings. Will was not far from behind me. The last thing I did for the night was go tell my aunt and uncle we would be gone by tomorrow night an then headed up for bed. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As the morning light shined into my eyes, I rolled over to look as the empty bed next to me that belonged to my twin brother. I looked around only to hear the bedroom door open and in walked Will. It looked to be he had just showered, and so that meant it was my turn. I took a quick shower. changed, and headed to the kitchen to start on breakfast. As I finished up the eggs, I put all the food I had made onto the table. In came my brother, then my aunt, uncle and lastly my cousin. Will and I ate our food quickly so that we could get a start on our chores so we could finish early and head to our room for the rest of the day. After finishing doing our chores, we twins headed up to the our room to read. Unlike what many people thought both Will and I loved to read any and everything. Will was reading about the Art of War while I was reading a book written by an America author, called the Wizard of Oz. When the clock struck 10 pm I heard a knock on the front door. Will and I headed down stairs with our things and I opened the door to find Alastor Moody and four others behind him.  
Moody said “Well what are you waiting for, lets go. I don’t want to be waiting out here all night. Harry your with Tonks, Will with me. Lets Go.”  
We handed our cases over so they could be shrunk and then hopped on the back of out assigned guards brooms. It seemed to be a quick flight to 12 Grimmauld Place. As we walked to the house the only ones to follow us, where Moody and the young auror Tonks. The only ones still up was Remus, Sirius, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
As both of us boys walked into the house, I could see that it was still dark and gloomy. I think one good thing with the house was that it looked to have been recently cleaned. We buys traveled down the dark hallway, past Sirius’s mothers portrait, and into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was the first to great us with big, warm hugs.  
In a motherly tone Molly asked “Will, Harry, are you boys hungry? We have some leftover soup or maybe some dessert.”  
Before I could speak, Sirius and Remus came to give us hugs and welcome us to his home.  
Sirius spoke excitedly, “I am so glad you boys are here. Did Petunia or the others cause you any trouble while you were there? ‘Cause if they did, you just let me know and then maybe a sprite or maybe some billywigs.”  
As Will and I were laughing, I could see Molly give a brisk shake of her head. I could tell she was about to reprimand Sirius for his comment so I stated, “The stay there wasn’t bad, foe the most part they just ignored us. And no thank you Mrs. Weasley, we ate before we left, actually I’m pretty tired so could I go up to my room?” I looked to Will and saw that he was also nodding his head, ready to go to bed also. Remus led us to our shared room, which was on the second floor. The room was decorated in Gryffindor red and gold. There were two beds one on each wall, right by the windows. I dropped my things off, went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Will wasn’t far from behind me. As I climbed into bed, I asked will to turnoff the light when he came into the room. In the darkly lit room, which only moonlight to help us navigate, I could hear the shuffling of Will as he got comfortable in bed. Before I fell asleep, I soft said to Will, “ Goodnight, I love you.”

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

As morning light come through the window, I saw that I was the first to get up. I could smell sausage and bacon wafting up from the kitchen. Just the smells made my stomach grumble. I got out of bed, went to the bathroom to shower and change. As I began to undress, I looked into the mirror. As I looked at myself, I noticed that I began to take on a more feminine look. My hair had grown to my shoulders, falling in soft wavy lengths, my shoulders and waist were smaller and a little bit more rounded, and my chest wasn’t as broad. As I looked down I saw that my feet were still small, my legs were not as muscular as my friends or even brothers, and as I turned to the side I saw that by butt seemed to be rounder also. While I did the last sweeps of myself in the mirror I saw that I was also not as hairy as my fellow male classmates going through puberty. Now that I thought about it my voice hadn't really changed all that much either only getting a little bit deeper, just low enough for people to realize if I talked I wasn’t a girl. I looked onward to the last part of my body, to my penis. It was small, with a rosy colored tip, and almost nonexistent hair at the base. I thought that my penis looked pretty cute.  
Finally the water had gotten warm enough for me to get in and wash up. I did a quick shower so that I could get down to breakfast sooner. As I got out, I rapped a fluffy towel around me and opened the door. Because I hadn’t been paying attention I ran right into Ginny, which was awkward because I knew she had a crush on me still from when Will and I had saved her in our Second Year at Hogwarts. I had a look of horror on my face as she blushed and stuttered “Ha-Ha-Harry, how are you? Its so-so good to see you, I’ll just be down stairs.” After that, Ginny ran the rest of the way down the stairs and by the sounds of it into the dining room for food. I shook my head and walked the rest of the way to my room. I came into the room and saw that Will was up. I sat hard on my bed, and rolled over with my face married into my bed. I then said to Will, “Please just kill me now.”  
Will laughed and said “Why, what happened?”  
I looked up at him and took a deep breath. Then I said, “I ran into Ginny, it was so awkward, she was just blushing and stuttering. Then she ran down the stairs like a bat out of hell.”  
Will burst out laughing, “Well Harry, maybe you might need to be more careful for the next few days, Ginny just might like to get another peak, maybe this time without the towel.”  
I got up, through my pillow at Will, and said “Don’t say that because knowing her it might just happen. Also I could smell breakfast so we better head down before the rest of the gang gets all the food.” 

As I got dressed, Will headed to the bathroom and took a shower. Once we were both dressed, we headed down to the dining room. I could see that all of the Weasley’s were at the table, with the exception of Percy who I assumed was in his shared room , Charlie who was back in Romania, and Bill who probably had to go to work early. I had learned that he was on stationed at the Gringotts here in England to be closer to the family. Will, with a smirk on his face, nudged me and pointed out the only seats left open. There was a seat saved between Ginny and Ron and the other was at the end of the table by Remus. I could see that Will, to be a jerk, was heading to take the seat on the end, but with a quick leap pinched Will under his armpit, which happened to be one of his more ticklish spots and ran to the end of the table to claim the seat by Remus. I looked at Will with a smuggle look on my face and began to pile food onto my plate. Will reluctantly headed over to the last seat, and began to make conversation with Ron. As I scanned my eyes across the table, they happened to land on Ginny, who seemed to be pouting. When she saw that I was looking, she puckered up real quick and started sending me shy but flirty smiles and looks. I quickly looked to someone else and saw Molly come out with more food. As she set the food on the table, I asked “ So what will we be doing today?”  
Molly said “Well, because it is almost your birthday, we thought we could go shopping in Diagon Ally and then come home.”  
Will, I and the other kids nodded our heads and said ok to that.  
After we finished up breakfast, Will, Ron, Hermione, and I headed to the second living room which was off through one of the front side doors. I, being the last into to room, left the door open so that we could hear the call for when we were to leave. I saw that Ron and Will had already grabbed the recliners, so I went and sat with Hermione on the love seat. As the three began to talk, I looked around the room. Like most of the Black family home, This room was just as dark and gloomy, but it seemed that someone, probably Hermione, was making it homier. There were things like pink, white, light green and purple, and yellow colored flowers all over the room. To me, the flowers seemed to add more to the room and I liked to think that this was now a more comfortable room to be in because of that. I felt a shake on my shoulder and looked at Hermione to see what she wanted.  
She asked, “So Harry, have you started on your homework?”  
Ron exclaimed “Bloody hell, Hermione, he just got here so lay off. And enough about the homework already, we still have a month to do the work, we will get it done.” At this Hermione huffed and said “Yes, well, this time I will not let you copy off my work so you have better do it, unless you want to get zeros and detention within the first week back, Ron.”  
As I laughed, I told Hermione “Yes, both Will and I have done our summer homework,” I turned to Ron, “It loos like you are on your own, Ron, so you better hurry up and finish the work so that we can play games.”  
I could hear Rom mutter “Merlin, you both sound like my mother.” That cause Hermione to huff in annoyance again.  
I heard the thumping sound of footsteps heading to the door and saw that it was Ron’s dad Arther leading the group our way to the front of the house. “Boys and Hermione, are you ready to leave, we are loading into a car from the ministry. They are here to take us to Diagon Alley foe shopping. We will also be having Alastor, Tonks and a few other aurors for protection.”  
Hermione spoke up, “We are ready to leave sir, will we be heading to Gringotts first?”  
This time we heard the answer come from the back, “No dear, I already had Bill get everyone there money. Bill grabbed enough money for this trip, our trip to Diagon Ally for when we have to go school shopping, so I don’t want any of you over spending your money today.” At this she looked at her children, “He will be meeting us infant of the Leaky Cauldron.” After the last minute check up, we all headed out the door and into the car.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

We arrived at the Leakey Cauldron and found Bill waiting for us. Everyone shuffled out of the car and into the restraint/Inn. We walked to the back of the building and through the ally way into Diagon Ally. Overtime I saw the place, I still became amazed. It was exciting to see and visit this place, to be able to be with large groups of people just like you. Molly and Arther began top break everyone up into groups so that we could go shopping without fear of Will and I seeing what got for us. Molly was going to take Fred, George, Ginny, with Moody escorting the around and Arther was taking Will, Hermione, Ron, and I with Tonks escorting us around. The other two aurors were going to be stations out at each end of the ally. When everyone was told who they were going to be with, the only one to start protesting was Ginny, who wanted to go in our group. Lucky she didn’t get her way.  
Our group headed to Gambol and Japes, the joke shop, which was where Ron and Will wanted to go to and to Flourish & Blotts, the book store, which was where Hermione and I wanted to go to. First we went to the joke shop and started to look around. While the other boys were at the front, I headed to the back with Hermione, who wanted to see about other things in the shop. I found a cool looking gadget that allowed the user to send anonymous notes or letters to any person you wanted it to be received to. I was’t sure how long it worked so I grabbed five of them. After I payed for my items I get to the door to wait for everyone else. Hermione came to join me at the door with nothing in her hands. I smiled and said “Nothing in here interest you?”  
“No, there were a few interesting thinks but I don’t need them.” Hermione said while returning my smile.  
After my bother and Ron were done shopping , we headed over to the book store. As I walked around, I could hear Rom and Will discussing the new books on quidditch. I looked around for any more books on about my inheritance but couldn’t find any books about the fairy folk other than what was taught in class, I could only find creature books like what we would need for classes, which was annoying. I decided not to get anything because I didn’t know what I would need for school this year yet. I walked to where Ron and Will were. I asked “What did you guys get? I couldn’t find anything that I wanted to read that I haven’t already read and I can’t get our textbooks until the supply list.” Excitedly Ron said “I got a book on quidditch about the past, present, and upcoming stars. And you know whats even cooler about the book, it will update itself as long as the author rights in the players into the master book.” At this my eyebrows went up in surprise, and I did think that was pretty cool. I looked to Will and he said that he found some books on Leonardo De’ Vinci’ who surprisingly had been a wizard also. That was pretty cool. While we waited for the other group, we went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I got my favorite ice-cream which was peanut butter and toffee ice-cream. Will got strawberry, Ron got rocky road and Hermione got vanilla and blueberries. We talked about the upcoming year and how excited we were. We shared jokes and had good laughs, I think this was a pretty good day. As I looked around, I saw a glimpse of blonde hair go into Twilfitt and Tatting’s. I would know that hair anywhere, it was the Malfoy family. All I could think was thank Merlin it was summer and Diagon Ally was so busy, because I don’t think that they saw us. I looked at the time and said “Guys should we go find everyone else. Its already 5 o’clock.”  
Ron paused to turn to his dad and Tonks who were having their own conversation, “Dad, should we start heading over to the Leaky Cauldron, its getting late so mom and the others are probably already over there.”  
Arther, the other adults, and us kids grabbed our things and walked to the restaurant. When we arrived, we saw that the other group was already there, waiting for us. It seemed that everyone had gotten things of their own. Before we left, we ate dinner and grabbed some food for the others at the house. As we climbed into the car, Ginny tried to sit by me. But Will went and took the seat by me instead. We got back to the house and by then it was 8 o’clock. While the members of the Weasley family and Hermione, Will and I went inside, Tonks and Moody went to their own homes. I went to the kitchen to say goodnight to Sirius, Remus, and the rest on the guest. I walked up the stairs to my room and went to bed. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was a week later, just one day before Will and my birthday. I was so excited about my inheritance. I had been reading moms books and from what I read I knew I would be a submissive changeling. Will, on the other hand would be a dominate changeling. For the past few weeks I noticed that Will had become taller, broader, and stronger. There was still a lot of things not answered but I was thinking that because we are classified as a dark creature, there would be more info in one of the shops on Knockturn Alley. I planned to slip away while we went to get our school supplies and maybe some other things based from the readings said I would need. I heard a knock on my bedroom door, and said “Come in.” At the door was Ginny. As I saw her, it made me squirm because I was so uncomfortable with her being here with me alone. “Ah- Hey Ginny, what can I do for you?”  
Ginny came into the room and tried to sit on my bed. I stood up to put space between us. At this Ginny got a disgruntled look on her face.  
“Well, as you know, I like you Harry. And you seem to be taking forever to ask me out, so I came to ask you.” I shuffled around trying to think of the right worlds to say. As I was doing this Ginny stood up, and grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me. I froze in shock. Once I got my composer, I roughly pushed Ginny away from me. “Ginny! What do you think your doing. You aren’t allowed to kiss me.”  
Before I could get another word out Ginny say “Oh Harry, you don’t have to pretend, I know you liked it. And I know the you are so shy, so I took the step for you. Now since we will be dating, I think that we should plan out our dates now.”  
I was bewailed at her. I took a deep breath and said “I’m sorry Ginny, but I do not like you like that. If anything I only see you as a sister. So I cannot date you, I would like to be your friend still but until you get the fact that we will never be a thing you need to stay away from me.”  
Ginny started to get tears in her eyes and said, “But Harry, we are men to be together. I will marry you, become a Potter, and we will bind the Weasley and Potter family together with multiple children.”  
I just shook my head again, “No Ginny, we can’t and never will be together.”  
Suddenly Ginny said angry, “Well why not, who could e better than me?”  
I signed and said “Ginny, I am gay. I like boys and only boys, so I'm again sorry but we will never date. I know there is someone who will make you happy, but you need to get over your idea of use dating.”  
Ginny said accusingly “Well, why haven’t you told everyone then. You can’t just lead a girl on.”  
I rolled my eyes at this, “I don’t have to tell anyone anything, Ginny and I did not lead you on. Obviously you hadn’t been paying attention because I haven't had a girlfriend nor have I been looking for one.”  
Ginny said, “I thought you were waiting for me.”  
I looked at her in aspiration, “Ginny, I didn’t date anyone because I only like boys and there hasn’t been any boys to catch my attention yet.”  
Ginny, red faced, huffed at that statement and left the room. I signed and fell back on my bed. The only thought I had was why did this happen to me. 

Later on, Will came upstairs and saw me with an annoyed look on my face. He sat down on his bed and asked “Whats wrong now? Why are you so gloomy when our birthday and inheritance comes tomorrow.” I looked at him, huffed and said, “Ginny is my problem. She came to our room wanting to talk and kissed me. Merlin, I tell her I'm gay and she thinks I'm kidding. I told her to leave me alone so hopefully she does.”  
Will looked at with surprise on his face. “Man, you sure know how to attract the crazies.”  
I looked at him and laughed, “Yeah. If she doesn’t leave me alone about this then I am going to have to get Hermione or Molly to talk to her.”  
Will then said, “At least you have tomorrow to look forward to. I was ready more of the books mom gave us and it says that once we come into our inheritance we can trace out mate or mates by smell. Also I read that for a submissive that they get help by having dreams of their mates. In the books, it said that it would only be partial things, like a little bit of how they look or talk. So based on how you are feeling you have that to also look forward to.”  
I grinned up at Will. “Yeah that is pretty exciting. All I hope for is that they will love and take care of me. Oh and also I hope they can get along with everyone.”

For the rest of the day, everyone just lounged around the house. I didn’t see Ginny until dinner which I was happy about because hopefully it meant she was listening to what I said. When she saw me there was still a scowl on her face, but I ignored her. I had a good rest of the night and went to bed. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When I woke up on my birthday, I immediately sprang out of bed. I ran to the bathroom to see if any thing had changed. As I stripped down, I saw that there were two beautiful forest-y green colored wings, that seemed to have a thousand tiny stars at on them. The wings seemed to be light weight and almost translucent. They reminded my of butterfly wings but not as rounded. My wings fell gracefully against my back, standing tall and proud. The looked to be about five and a half feet tall, so taller than my five foot nothing height. I ran back to my shared room shirtless because I wanted to show Will. He seemed to still be asleep so I shook him awake.  
“Will, Will, you need to get up, this is so exciting and strange all at the same time. I mean we knew it was going to happen, but I thought the inheritance would hurt or at least wake us up when it began, but it didn’t.”  
Will mumbled “Harry its to early to be up, go back to sleep. I’ll see in the morning.”  
“Will, it is morning, so get up you lazy ass. I want to show you my wings and I want to see yours.”  
Because I kept pestering Will, he rolled out of bed and stood up. As I looked at him, I gasped in amazement. Will’s wings were a fiery red that matched his hair. I didn’t see any additional features, but I did notice he had grown again, now towering over me at 6’3’’. At this it made me pout. “Will, why did you get the height genes? I seem to have stopped growing and you just keep on gaining more inches.”* Will laughed at me and headed to the bathroom. As I followed behind him, we almost ran into Sirius and Remus. I watched as they did double takes of our appearances. At this I smiled at them as a form of greeting and said “Good morning Remus, Sirius. Can you believe it! We both came into our inheritance last night!”  
While Sirius was speechless, Remus spoke up and said “ You boys look just like your parent. Will you are looking more like James, while Harry is looking more like Lily. Lily told me that there was the chance of you both getting her family inheritance, especially because you guys had double the magical blood in you because of James being your father verse you having a parent that was only a muggle. Have you boys been reading up on the fairy inheritance?” By this time Sirius had gotten his composure and started grinning. He then said “Have you gotten to the parts about mating and whats involved with that. For instance about how you Will, based on the muscle and height gain, are a dominate alpha, while you Harry, based off your more feminine looks, you have to be a submissive omega fairy.”  
At this I began to blush, “We have both read up on many things about becoming fey, but the books we were given don’t have a lot on the expectation and all that is involved in being an alpha or omega nor being submissive or dominate. So I was thinking, ON MY OWN, that when we go to get our school books, I would sneak off and look for them on my own, maybe bring Hermione.”  
Remus and Sirius nodded their heads and Remus said “OK well be careful, especially with the death eaters out now, also you can ask us about anything if you need to. I don’t know if you guys knew this but werewolfs also have the sexual traits.” Will spoke up and said “That would be very helpful, thank you Remus and Sirius. We wouldn’t know what to do, if we didn’t have you guys here with us.” At this statement it cause for Sirius and Remus to pull both of us twins into a group hug.  
Sirius next stated, “Well its time for breakfast so if you guys want to get your shirts on we can head down stairs.”  
I nodded my head to show that I was listening and walked back into my room, with Will not far behind. I looked to my brother and said, “So do you know how to get our wings back into ourselves?” Will laughed and said, “In the book, The Complete Guide for Changelings: Dominant and Submissive Fairies, the one useful thing it said is that to put our wings back into our bodies, we need to empty our mind. Focus and think about how it would look without them being out and the wings should go back in. The book also said that you should feel like magic is washing over you, and the more times you practice this the easier it gets.”  
I said ok, and did just as he had instructed. It took a few minutes to clear my head, and think about my normal back but I finally did it, my wings seemed to have disappeared. I looked up at Will and saw that he was ready to go, so I grabbed my shirt, hurriedly put to on, and ran down stairs. 

When we arrived downstairs, everyone was sitting around the table. Fred and George had gotten Hermione to listen to them talk about their new invention, something about a boxing telescope. Ron was shoveling food into his mouth, Ginny was talking to Bill, Percy was reading and eating, I didn’t see Molly, and Arther was talking to Remus and Sirius. Now that I came into my inheritance, I noticed that each member had a distinct scent to them. Will smelled like a camp fire and family, which is comforting to have. Then there was a mix of smells like hazelnut coffee, chocolate chip cookies, mint, honey, scotch, library books, citrus, a smell of stale and dusty room which made my nose wrinkle up, and other smells like ink and newspapers. There were smoother smells in the air but they were hard to distinguish against because all the smells began to become overpowering. I concentrated on my breathing and relaxing of my senses and I was able to somewhat get the smells to be so in my face. As I was going to sit down, Will grabbed my hand and held me back. I looked to him with a questioning look on my face. He bent down and whispered “Do you smell those amazing smells. Merlin, they are breath taking.”  
I laughed and said “I do smell all the scents, but they aren’t overly mouthwatering or ‘breathtaking’ as you have said.”  
Will sent me a glare and reached out his hand and ruffled my hair. “Oh shut up Harry, you just wait, you will be acting just like me when you start smelling for your mates.”  
I laughed some more and went to take one of the two seats between Sirius and Remus. I looked to Remus and said “You are going to have to help me, with getting the whole sent thing under control, because my nose is burning right now.”  
He smiled at me and said “Of course Harry and you to Will, as I said if you need any help with anything then I’m open, as is Sirius.”  
I smiled back at him, and began to make my plate. At this time, Molly came out of the kitchen with some pancakes with fruit, whip cream, butter, and a little of syrup of the side. The food looked delicious. She set a plate in front of Will and I and said “Happy birthday boys, you are now 15 years old. I hope you have the best birthday and rest of the year. Now after breakfast you can do anything you want until this afternoon because that is when the party is. Now enjoy the rest of breakfast.”  
Both Will and I looked at the food, then everyone else, and lastly to Molly and said “Thank you everyone.”  
Ron looked up from eating his food and paused, then said “Merlin, Will have you gotten even taller? Harry, hasn’t he gotten taller.” I smiled at that and just nodded my head. Even though everyone had curious looks on their faces, no-one said anything. With that, everyone went on joking around and finished eating. After breakfast, Will and I decided to spend the day down stairs in the library, with Remus and Sirius asking them question about our inheritance and mother and father. They told us about how our mother had snubbed our father until their seventh year because he was an immature jerk with a big head, even when she knew he was her mate. That made us wonder, did we not have to date our mates and Remus said for all magical beast and creatures mates didn’t have to date. I guess there are cases where mates have only been friends, a few never meet, and the most extreme cases were some mates killed there other, either because of war or by accident. I hope I meet my mates because Will already has now he just needs to figure out which person in the house it is. Everyone else had left us alone for most of the day because they new we wanted to spend time with our godfathers.  
When it got closer to dinner, Molly started making corn beef sandwiches and for dessert some treacle tarts and pumpkin patties. We gathered around the table with Will and I sitting together again, in the middle of the table with Ron sitting by Will and Hermione sitting by me. Across from us were the Weasley twins, and by the was Bill, Percy, and Ginny. Last to sit, was Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arther, and Molly. On another table were presents for Will and I. As dinner came to an end, I stood up from the table. At this everyone quieted down.  
“Thank you, everyone, I and I’m sure Will is too, am so happy to be here right now, you guys don’t know how much this means to me. I nor Will have told you this, but we see you guys as our family, so I am happy that I get to spend holidays and birthdays with you all.”  
At the end of my little speak, I could see that Molly and Arther were teary eyed, while Sirius and Remus had these giant smiles on their faces. I look to Will and saw that he to was smiling. He whispered to me “You couldn't have said it better Harry.” I smiled back at him and then turned to the group. Molly began cleaning up the dinner plates from the table so that the presents could be moved over. The group sang happy birthday to us and let us blow out candles. We were then given our birthday presents. From Molly and Arthur I got a green blanket with my initials and the Gryffindor lion stitched on it. That was pretty cool, especially because I only seemed to have red, gold, and black items. Will got a new sweater that was red and gold from them. From Sirius and Remus, they gave us a shared gift. This gift was the baby books that our parents had started for us, there were even the few photos that were taken while living at the Dursley’s and then photos from the past few years, put in the books. Both Will and I gave hugs to Sirius and Remus. The next present we opened was from Ron. I got a bulging bag of dungdoms, which would be fun to use and Will got multi-flavored box of beans. From Hermione, Will got a talking diary that says, “Do it today or later you’ll pay!” and I got a book called ‘New Theory of Numerology.’ Bill, Percy,Ginny didn’t get us anything which I was ok with because for the older Weasley’s, we didn’t know them that well and Will and I were not talking to Ginny. We ate more dessert and began to head for bed. Before I left up the stairs, Tonks pulled me aside into her guest room. In the room she said “I know I didn’t have to get you anything Harry, but because I know of your inheritance and what is to come I got you something. And before you ask how, I know because I had my own inheritance when I was 15. From the Tonks family blood line, my devas powers bloomed. A devas is a divine guardian.” I was surprised at that and it made me wonder if a lot of muggle and wizard families actually had creature blood in them. She handed me a gift rapt box that was about medium sized. I looked inside that box and quickly shut the lid back down. Blushing I said “Thank you Tonks, but you di-didn’t have to do this.” She smiled at me and said “Don’t be so shy Harry. I also am a submissive omega, so I know what you are going to need. If you want to sit down I can share some of the information I have on the sexual traits.” I looked at her for a second longer than sat down in a chair at her desk. I held my new gift box in my lap, and waited for her to start.  
Tonks took a breath and started “Well the first thing I want to know is do you know anything about sex, especially between males?’’ I looked at her in confusion because how did she know I was gay. “Don’t worry Harry, no one told me about your sexuality, its just something I know, as a devas I gain knowledge of the people who I view as important and should be in my care.”  
I still looked at her, but this time with an uncomfortable look to my face. I then said “Oh cool. Well I know that essentially a, ah, penis will go into my hole down below. I know that I will need to clean myself if I am going to have sex, also that I need to be stretched so that no damage will be caused down there. Um, I know that there are toys, which you seemed to have gotten me, that I can use. I know that people can use their mouths and hands as other devised to bring their partner(s) or yourself pleasure. I think thats about all my knowledge I've gotten from just reading. My aunt and uncle didn’t tell Will or I anything about sex so we had to go looking of information ourselves. We had gone to the library a few times so Will may have more information on hetero sex in general.”  
At this, Tonks nodded her head and seemed top get her thoughts in order. “Well Harry, I think you are off to a good start. The key point I want to talk to you about has to dill with being an omega. When a male and female person comes into their omega sexual trait, one of the first things they will experience is heats. A heat is the bodies way of saying that it is fertile and ready for children. A heat can last from 3 days to 7 days, it just depends on the number of members in your mate ship. The toys I am giving you will help with the heat as well as outside pleasure. The next thing I wanted to say is when an omega does go into heat, all mates will feel it on some level, it just depends on how close they are to you. Next is that omegas do release a sort of essence or smell that lets people especially your mates, know that you are ready to breed. Most of the time this smell will not affect people to badly but if it does then you need to get to your rooms, the hospital wing, or to an alpha that you trust so that you can protect your self. In dire consequences I put a sheet of paper at the bottom of the box with some curses and hexes that should help you escape to safety. One of the last things I want to talk about is mating with your spouses. It should be natural. All of you should understand your places and what makes you each feel good. I will say that the first few times are always awkward but thats because its sex in general. You are getting used to each other, so take it slow and once you feel comfortable let loose. And finally if there is ever anything you need an ear to speak to about this, I want you to know that I am always open. So just send me an owl and I will either try to meet you in Hogsmeade or reply to your letters with my own.” At that, the conversation ended and Tonks had given me a lot to think about. I said thank you and went up to my room. 

When I got to my room I saw that Will was still up. I stated “Hey Will, what are you still doing up? Its nearly midnight.” He looked at me and then to my hands where the box was. Then he opened his mouth and said “I was waiting for you to come up before going to bed. I had a talk with Sirius and Remus about mating and what is required of me as an alpha.”  
I turned to my bed to put my stuff down, then looked back at Will. “Tonks gave me a similar talk, just this washout what t expect now that I am an omega.”  
Will nodded an said “I thin they planned it that way. As your brother I want you to know that I will always protect you, wether it be from unwonted suiters or from your own mates, you can count on me. Even though we said we would never get anything for each other for our birthdays, because we don;t need them when we have each other, I went ahead anyways.” At this time will pulled out his own box and opened it for me. Inside was a classic looking wrist watch. It had a leather band and gold on it. Over all it wasn’t that showy which was what I liked. Will wen ton to say “I had Sirius and Remus put protection, tracking, and beacon charms on it so that it would protect you. It should not break because it was made by the goblins, which has their magic infused in the watch and also this watch will work, unlike other muggle technology.” I looked at my brother with tears in my eyes. After he out the watch on my wrist, I ran at him and have Will a giant hug.  
“Thank you so much, I wish I had gotten you something now.” I said with tears of happiness running down my face. Will shook his head to say no. “Harry, the only gift I need from you is to make sure that you always stay safe. You are my only brother, so I want us to be able to grow old with our families side by side, and when we see mom and dad again, know that we had lived the best lives possible.”  
I again smiled a watery smile at him and said “Merlin you are such a sappy person. Who ever is your mate from here is very lucky to have such a good person as their spouse.” Will laughed and softly pushed me away. He then climbed into bed and went to sleep. I put my gist from Tonks in my school trunk, got ready for bed, then went to sleep. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I was bending over my cauldron, focused on getting this potion right so that I could go back to the dorms. I was sweating to death because of the heat of the room, so I had taken my robe off and hung in on my chair. Because it was the weekend I decided to wear my shorts and a t-shirt but it didn’t seem to be helping. All of a sudden I felt a hand sliding up the back of thighs to rest on my butt. That caused me to stand up. I could now feel a broad chest against my back, the smell of mountain air wafting up to my nose. As I breathed in, it cause a breathy sign to escape my mouth. The man behind me chuckled and grabbed my ass tighter while his other hand came to rest on my lower stomach area, just above where my erection was bulging my shorts out. “Harry, you little minx. Do you have any idea of what these itty bitty shorts are doing to me? God I just want to take them off with my teeth.” While the man had been talking, he had started to grind his own erection into my back, which made me let out a louder moan. “Please, stop teasing me, touch me more. I need you so bad.” At this statement the man reached down to my zipper and pulled my shorts down my legs a little. He reached his hands into my pants and . . . . . . 

For the past two week since I came into my inheritance, I have been having dreams like this. Every night it would be one of five different men. And the dreams always had me in a position where I ended up being groped and touched. In my dreams we never got far and then I would wake up to a throbbing erection, which would cause me to run to the bathroom to finish up and cum. I also started to notice that my hole was stating to become wet overtime I became aroused, which I would say if often because I am still a teenage boy. Will never said anything to me, so I don’t know if I was loud or not, but I did know that when I got to Hogwarts overtime before I went to sleep I was going to put up silencing charms and maybe always air freshen my self and bed before I left it. These dreams were killing me and I was still to scared to touch my hole with my fingers or even one of the toys because of the no privacy here at Sirius’s.  
For the past two weeks Will and I had been practicing on taking out our wings and putting them back in. It had become very easy to do now that we have more practice. I noticed with the wings, that even though they seem very delicate, they weren’t. They seemed to be made of skin, veins, and magic. The magic protected the wings from getting hurt, which was awesome because now I didn’t have to be scared that they would break easily. I had gotten ready for the day and already eaten breakfast, as has everyone else. We were now just waiting for the post to come so that all of us students could get out Hogwarts school list. They should be coming anytime. Hermione and I had been reading, Ron and Will were playing a game of wizards chess, the other twins were in their room inventing, Ginny was in the kitchen with Molly and Arther, and lastly Sirius and Remus with Tonks were able to get a secret trip to Greece so that they didn't have to stay cooped up in this house right before the school year began. I thought it was fishy that Tonks was going with them, but I wasn’t going to question anything. As I looked out the window I could see three owls heading our way.  
“Guys the owls are here. Hurry up and open the window to let them in!!” I exclaimed excitedly. Hermione was the first to pop up out of her seat. She was also the one to grab our letters. As she passed out the letters, I started to open mine. In the letter it said 

Dear Student: Harry J. Potter, 

It is good to have you back to attend at Hogwarts as a student again. This year students will need  
1.The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk  
2\. Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard  
3\. Potions: Helpful Magical Artifacts to Know and Use by Ashely Greenlich  
4\. Transfiguration: Knowing What to Transform by Emetic Switch  
5\. Dress Robes (only for special occasion)

I welcome you back for another grand year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft

Signed,  
Deputy Headmistress  
Minerva McGonagall 

There hadn’t been that much of a change to the things we needed fro the school year. The only other things I could think about was some new clothes and robes. I looked at the others lists, and they seemed to be similar to mine, with the exception of Will and Hermione also needing new textbooks for Arithmancy. I looked to Molly and asked “So when will we be going to Diagon Alley?” Because it was only two and a half weeks until school started, Molly said we would go shopping tomorrow. She had also reminded us to make sure we had enough money for our supplies and for the train ride to school. Of course I and Will did because I kept account of the money for the both of us, so I knew we were ok. As the day turned to night I went looking for Hermione. I found her doing some light reading in the library. “Hey Hermione, can I talk to you?” I asked her. She looked up from her book and set it down.  
“What can I do for you Harry.”  
“I was wondering if you would help me get some new clothes tomorrow. I want to do this because um as you can tell Will and I have gone through an inheritance and because I am ahhh. . .” at this I wasn’t sure on how to proceed. Hermione spoke up, “Harry I already know that you and Will are creatures. It didn’t take me long to figure it out, especially with Will shooting up 4 inches in a night and you seeming to become almost enchantingly beautiful. It also helps that I saw you guys practicing taking your wings out and putting back in.” at this Hermione gave me a cheeky grin. I was flabbergasted.  
“Why didn’t you say anything to us, we are so unsure of how to tell you or the Weasleys.”  
Hermione just laughed, “Harry I didn’t say anything because you haven’t come to me, if you did I would have said something, but until that moment it wasn’t any of my business.”  
I looked and her and said “Merlin I love you, you are the greatest friend a person could have. So anyways I was going to say that I am an omega fairy. I wanted new clothes to sort of enhance and encase my body to attract and maybe tease by soon to be mates. I want to be sexy and cute, but also me.” That statement had made me blush.  
Hermione said “Ok I will help you tomorrow. Maybe we can sneak off to Knockturn Alley, I heard there are some better and sexier clothing stores there.” I happily smiled, said goodnight to her, and went to bed excited for the morning to come.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

As the morning light began to come in through the windows, the people in the house were already up and bustling around. We had already ate breakfast, now we were waiting for Moody, Shacklebolt, and two rookie aurors. I could hear a knock on the door. “Arthur, there is someone at the door. I think its the aurors, so I’ll go round up everyone.” As Arthur went to the door, I ran up the stairs and knocked on everyones room doors and informed them it was time to go. After I got the last people, which were the Weasley twin, I headed downstairs to the hallway. As I arrived to the hallway I saw that everyone was already outside and heading to the car. The last to leave after me was Molly, who pocketed up and warded the house. Once all of us kids were squeezed in to back seats of the car with Arther, Molly, and Moody in the front seat, we headed off the Diagon Alley. The other aurors would meet us there.

We arrived to the Leakey Cauldron and walked to the secret entrance to Diagon Alley. All of the stores were just starting to open, but the alley was already pretty packed. I was just glad today looked to be a sunny and clear skies type of day. I followed behind the group with Will, Ron, and Hermione beside me. Molly had given me everyones money because she knew I was the most trustworthy of our group. Surprisingly Hermione wasn’t as good as managing money, she tended to go on splurges when it came to books. Ron and Will would spend their money on clothes, jokes, and quidditch stuff. I looked to Molly and Arthur and said “Molly, we were going to go shopping now, um can we meet back up here by Leaky Cauldron for lunch.”  
“Oh course dear, just make sure you stay safe, one of the aurors will probably be following you guys from a distance to make sure that no-one comes to attack you.” Molly said this with a smile on her face. I could see that the other twins and Percy where traveling as a group with there own auror while Ginny was going with her parents. We first went to Flourish & Blotts to get our textbooks, then we went to Madam Malkin's to get some new robes as well as dress cloths. I looked to Hermione and whispered “Do you want to sneak off now. We have three hours until lunch so if we go now we can be done shopping for the day.” she nodded her head in agreement and then turned to Will and Ron to say “Harry and I are going to go to a few other shops so we will meet you guys at the ice cream shop.” I gave them both a f little bit more money, then headed to the front of the store. They said ok and as Hermione and I walked out the door I could hear them making plans to go to Gambol and Japes.

Hermione and I walked down to Knockturn Alley. As we walked down the path, many witches and wizards were giving us sneers. I rolled my eyes at that. Hermione led me to a shop called Aphrodite’s Angels and Demons. Other than the sign the outside of the shop was fairly plain. On the inside, the store seemed to have every type of clothes. In the back I saw that there was another room but I couldn’t see into it. There wasn’t a lot of people in the store, maybe around ten people. Most of these people were female but there was a few males. From the back I heard “Hello, is there anything that I can help you with? I can set up a dressing room for you so that you don’t have to wait for one.”  
I spoke up “We are just looking around, but I would appreciate a room in case.” A dark skinned, young, fairly pretty, women came to the front and said “Ok just take your time. Room 4 will be open for you.”  
Hermione and I smiled at her and went on to look at the clothes. Before we did anything else we grabbed a basket each. The clothes that I liked where on the feminine side, but that was ok to me because they would fit my body better and make me feel more beautiful. First we looked at the shirts. I grabbed some button up long sleeve blouses that were white, red, green, grey, and black. I saw some muggle graphic t-shirts, which was surprising. I grabbed a few that had muggle bands on them. The bands represented were Nirvana, The Beatles, Oasis, Styx, and ACDC. Then I grabbed a few t-shirts that had a few American tv shows on them. I went to look at some other shirts and ran across some crop tops. I looked at Hermione who had also been getting clothes for herself and saw that she was looking at me. “Harry if you want to get those shirts, I want you to know I wont judge you. Plus I think you would look hot with them on and maybe some high waisted shorts and jeans with new converse for the outfits.” I gave few a giant smile to show her my appreciation. After I got a few crop tops long and short sleeve, I got five pairs of shorts and jeans. Then I went to the section where the shoes were. I grabbed red, grey, and black converse shoes. I also grabbed a pair of fancy black wing tip oxfords. I had tried on most of my clothes and went to but them when I passed by the back of the room close to the other room. There they had lingerie for both males and females. While I was looking at the underwear I heard a group of boys come into the room. That made my pause because I could smell the most amazing scent of lavender. After smelling it for two and a half week, I would anywhere that that scent was one of my mates. It made my knees go weak and my penis starts become erect. I let out a gasp, but down so that I was below the clothes line and hurriedly picked out some cute lacy boy panties and thongs before grabbing Hermione’s hand and dragging her to the desk to check out. Hermione asked “Whats wrong Harry? Why are you in a hurry all for a sudden?”  
I turned my head a little and said “One of my mates is in this room. I’m not ready to meet him yet. I still need to learn more about my inheritance.” All that Hermione said was oh. We finished up paying for our items and lefts. Hermione had herded me to the wall and out the door. As I looked back into the room one last time, my eyes met with icy blue grey eyes that seemed to take my breath from me. I knew that my mate had seen me but I also new he wouldn’t chase after me out of respect of my wish. That made me smile a bit. I didn’t get a good look at at the rest of his face so I wasn’t sure if I knew him or not.  
I looked to Hermione and said “Thank you, I heard there was a book store that specialized in only creature knowledge but only someone with the blood can get in. Its so that the ministry can’t get in and find out the secrets of those that are of creature blood. I heard its run my the goblins, so thats while its so protected.” I lead the way to the book store which was called Knowledge is Power. I walked in, headed to the front desk and saw a goblin there. I then said “Hello I just came into my inheritance and was wondering if you had anything on the Fey kind?”  
The goblin looked at me and said “I will need a drop of your blood to make sure you are telling the truth. Any of the information that appears on that paper will not leave this building, other than with you. That is because we value the secrets of our guests and if any of this information does get out then the person responsible will face the rather of us goblins.” I nodded and picked up the needle and pricked my finger. I then let a drop fall on the paper that he had for me, on the paper I name and family tree began to form on it. It had on my birthday, my inheritance even my brothers which I thought was eventful because that meant I wouldn’t have to drag him down here. It had on the family tree all the members in my family that had creature blood and what there sexual trait was. In the back there was a list of books that would help for both traits. The goblin handed me the sheet and let Hermione and I start looking around the book store. Three cool books that I found was called How to Satisfy Your Alpha, Omegan Pleasures: A Self Guide For Beginners, and A Helpful Guide For New Parents. I went to look for Hermione who had found a book for herself which was titled Protecting Your Magically Beast Friends and Family. “It would be useful to know what to expect when you and Will are now creatures. It could help for any of our friends we haven’t seen yet. Also its just useful information to have.” I smiled to her and said “ I think I should find some books for Will.”  
We split up to find Will a book that would be useful for him, which was what Hermione found. The book was called An Alphas Duty: Protection, Pleasure, and Parenting. I already had the other books that would help me with my fairy heritage so I didn’t need anymore. Hermione and I paid for our items and headed for the ice cream parlor. We found Ron and Will there talking about the upcoming school year and the quidditch matches. Will spoke up “Did you find everything you needed?”  
I excitedly said “Yeah, but its time we head over to the Leaky Cauldron.” Ron and Will got up out of their seats and we all began making our trek to the restaurant. I stayed back a little and grabbed Wills hand to pull him back too. “Will, I almost ran into one of my mates today. It was when we went to the clothing store. I’m so embarrassed but also relieved because I don’t want to meet them until I have more knowledge on being a submissive omegan fairy.” Will looked at me with a thoughtful look on his face. “Harry you know that even if you meet your mates, they will not be upset with you not knowing all you need to know about the inheritance. Also don't you think it would be funner to have your mates with you for when you are learning more about your omegan traits? I mean practice makes perfect and with at lease one mate that could make it easier to get in the groove of how a mate ship works verse finding all of your mates at once, that could cause for you to become overwhelmed.”  
“I mean I guess you are right but I felt so stressed when I new that I am inexperienced in everything. I guess I will thank more on it, and maybe by the time we get to school I’ll be more prepared and comfortable with the idea of meeting my mates.”  
By the time the conversation had ended, we had gotten to the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone else was already there waiting just outside the door.  
“OK kids, did you guys get everything you need? Lets go ing and eat lunch.” Molly stated. We all followed behind her to grab a table. As I was sitting down I ended up by Ginny somehow. I was about to get up, when I felt a hand on my thigh. That made my freeze up. She began to run her hand up my thigh closer to my crotch. I turned to Ginny and said “Let go of me please. I told you to stay way from me, until you could get it through your head that I do not like you like that.”  
Ginny huffed in anger and said “Well I did stay away from you for almost a month. I thought you had time to think over the fact that you should like me, because I can make you happy.” By this time Will had heard everything. He stood up with a growl escaping him and grabbed Ginny forcibly by her arm and pulled her out of her seat. Molly yelled out “Will put her down, what are you doing?”  
I am sorry Mrs. Weasley but your daughter has been sexually and physically harassing Harry. Not only that but for the last two years she was stalking him and taking his things. I would have to go and retrieve them from the girls dorm room because I didn’t want Harry going in there.” Will angrily stated. Everyone around the table and a few other patrons on the restaurant were speechless. Molly choked out “Ginny. Why would you do that, do you have no shame? If Harry said that he didn’t want to date you then you need to understand that no means no. We are going home now, Harry I am so sorry Ginny will never bother you again.” I nodded speechless. I looked to Will, whose face was red and still angry. I stood up and hugged him to let him know I was thankful for him protecting me. While Molly and Ginny left, Arthur stayed with the rest pf us kids to let us finish eating. After the food was done, everyone decided that they were done shopping and just wanted to go home. 

We arrived back to Sirius’s to find that Molly and Ginny were not at the house. There was a letter that said they were going to the Burrow to give us space and for Molly to talk to Ginny. I headed upstairs put my things away and came down stairs to hang out with the other twins while Will was hanging out with Ron and Hermione. As it got later in the day we started preparing dinner. At this time Remus, Tonks, And Sirius appeared out of the fireplace. I jumped up to give them each a hug and to say hello. We talked through dinner and into the night. By the time my eyes started to droop it was well past midnight, so I got ready for bed and went to sleep. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was the day before we went to Hogwarts. Everyone was getting ready and making sure they had everything that they wanted to bring to Hogwarts. Others like Bill was helping us get ready to leave while Percy was getting ready to go to a Magical University with the plan to study Politics and Law. The school he is attending is in St. Just Roseland. He had been at the ministry for a year working under Fudge but he couldn’t take it, I guess even Percy saw how huge a dick and dumbass Fudge and Bartemius Crouch Snr. were. I was happy for him, he was now opening up to his family and spending time with them more. I and the others had spent the whole day finding any lost items and finish washing our cloths to pack them away. I had my outfit picked out for the train ride already and so did Hermione. As the day turned to night I finished helping Fred and George pack away their new inventions they were bringing to school, while Will was off with Ron and Hermione doing whatever. When it got time for bed I went and took my shower, got changed into my pjs and clinked into bed. Will had come up a few minutes later and also gotten ready for bed. Once he was in bed I finally asked him a question that I had been dying to ask “Will have you finally figured out who your mates are?”  
I heard him let out a happy sign and he said back “Yeah.” I waited for him to say who but he never did. All that I could hear from his side of the room was light snores. I closed my eyes and my last thought before I fell asleep was I will get the answer out of him before the train arrives at Hogwarts tomorrow.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter!!! I will try to get another chapter out by next weekend but no promised. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

It was September 1st 1995, a Friday, which meant this was the day all the students went to Hogwarts. I was so excited and ready to be back at school. I had woken up early to get my shower in before anyone else could start hogging the bathrooms. I now stood in my room, with my clothes set out. First I had grabbed one of my purple silk lace panties and slid them up my legs, then I put on my white booty shorts and grabbed my red button up blouse and slid it on. I pulled up my knee high socks along my legs and put on my red converse to finish up the outfit. I walked over to my shared dresser to grab my hair brush. As a brushed my hair I finished packing away my last minute items that I would know I would need for Hogwarts. I got all the knots out of my hair and styled my hair so that it would fall down to the tops of my shoulders in soft curls. I looked around the room one last time and remembered that I didn’t grab the box Tonks gave me. I grabbed the box out from under my bed, opened my trunk, and hid the gifts under all my clothes. I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then went down stairs with my luggage to start on making some breakfast while the other got up and finished getting ready to leave. 

I waited for maybe an hour and a half before anyone else got up. In that time, I made a light breakfast for everyone, which included bowled eggs, sausage, and some toast with jams and jellies. As I set the table Sirius, Remus, and Arther walked into the kitchen to join me in eating breakfast. They all took a cup of coffee while they ate while I had some juice. I talked a little with my godfathers before Hermione, with the Weasley twins not far behind, came down the stairs. 

I smiled at them and studied what Hermione was wearing. Over the summer, she had begun to fill out more and so she was now wearing more form fitting clothes. She had her hair in a fishtail braid to pull it out of her face. She was wearing a nice yellow and blue summer dress with a white cardigan over her shoulders, and a pair of light brown boots for her shoes. Overall she looked lovely today. The other twins were dressed in slacks and nice Gryffindor colored button up long sleeve dress shirts. Finally Ron and Will had arrive downstairs, they were wearing similar clothes to Fred and George but Ron’s shirt was grey and white while Will’s shirt was light and dark blue. 

I went to wash my breakfast dishes while all the other teens started eating. Bill had gone to work already, while Percy was appariting to the University around noon today so he didn’t have to be up yet. It was mostly still quiet because it was early in the morning and everyone was still tired. 

It was almost ten so we would be leaving in a few minutes to get to train station, this time because we wanted to hopefully get a good seat. I went to the two bird cages and let my owl Hedwig and Will’s owl Haven out of their cages to that they could fly to Hogwarts instead of waiting all day on the train. I quickly walked around the living room and library to make sure that everything Will, Hermione, Ron, and I would need was packed or grabbed. In the library I saw that Ron had forgotten to get his school bag with al of his summer homework so I grabbed it. I walked back to the front of the house and deposited Ron’s back to him. Ron was so engrossed into the conversation with Will that he didn’t even notice which made me laugh. Once everyone was at the door we gave our hugs to Sirius and Remus who would not be going to the platform with us and went to the ministry car waiting out front. 

HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When we arrived at King’s Crossing, everyone shuffled to the muggle entrance of platform 9 3/4. When we arrived there we saw that Molly and Ginny were waiting for us. Molly greeted and hugged everyone. She then pulled me off to the side and said “Harry, I talked to Ginny and told her that she will first apologize to you then for the rest of the year she is not to speak or look at you unless you go to her. If she breaks my rules she knows that I will pull her out of Hogwarts and either homeschool her or transfer her to an all girls school.” I looked at Molly and then back at Ginny who I saw was glaring at me, and turned back around to say “Thank you Molly. I didn’t want this to happen, but she just doesn’t take no for an answer. I hope in the future she will fully understand why she was wrong because I still would like to be her friend. I see you guys as Will’s and I’s family, so I don’t want it to be awkward to be around her all the time.” 

With that stated, I hugged Molly one last time and headed back to my cart so that I could walk through the entrance to get to the train. I let everyone go in front of me, so that I could take up the rear end of the group. When I walked through to the wizarding side of King’s Cross, I was hit in the face with the smell of lavender, which I had smelled back in that shop from Knockturn Alley and a new scent of roses. Merlin, those scents got me all hot and bothered, but because the place was so packed there as no way in knowing just who these people where because I couldn’t get to them. I had become more comfortable with the idea of at lease meeting one of my mates first, just like how Will had said. If I would meet one mate first then I would at least have an anchor to lean on if I needed it. I had also been practicing with getting used to fingers being down closer to my nether regions but I had not done anything bigger because that was nerve racking. Just thinking about it made me blush. 

I turned to the side to see Arthur and Molly saying goodbye to everyone so I hurried over to say my goodbyes too. Once everyone was done saying goodbye, we headed to the train. The Weasley twins were the first to board the train making a bee line for their friends, next was Ginny who also went to find some of her year mates, and lastly me, Hermione, Ron, and Will. I started heading back to get a compartment, but Hermione and Ron stopped me. 

Hermione spoke up and said “Ron and I have to go to the front of the train for a prefects meeting. It shouldn’t take the whole train ride but it might because we have to discuss about the upcoming year.”

I nodded and looked to Will to say with a cheeky grin, “So its just you and me, right brother.” Will shook his head and said “Sorry Harry, I also have to go find the upperclassmen who are on the quidditch team this year, so that we can start planning when our tryout and practices will be so that we can get the best times possible before the games start.” 

I looked at them all with a disgruntled looks and pouted. I then told them ok and started to make my own may to the back, hoping to find myself a compartment so I could save them seats for incase they were able to make it back. I watched the three of then head to the front of the train and signed.

As I looked for compartments, I started to loose hope of finding an empty one. The train had already started moving and I still was coming up empty. There seemed to be a lot of younger people this year. I soon got to the back of the train, which I hadn’t looked in yet,because this was the Slytherin territory but I was at my last leg it seemed. Most of the blinds were closed, but the few that were open held the younger kids, so that was ok. I finally came across an empty compartment, which caused me to do a little happy dance. 

I had not been paying attention and ended up running into someone and almost falling over. The first thing I noticed was the scent of the person was of the lavender smell, which made this the third time I had come across the scent of one of my mates in real life. The second thing I noticed was that this man had me pressed up against him, with my back against his front. I let out a small gasp, because not only could I feel the broad chest against my upper back but I could also feel a distinct outline of a penis on my lower back. When the person noticed that I recognized him, he seemed to chuckle and grip me to himself tighter. 

He then said with a deep voice “I seemed to have caught a little lost lion by the name of Harry Potter. Can I ask what you are doing here love, or were you kicked out from your group.” At this, I turned around in his arms with an angry pout on my face. I looked up into those icy eyes and said “My friends had some requirements for Hogwarts that they needed to do. Unlike you it seems, are you not on the Slytherin team anymore or are you guys just not holding a meeting and hoping Snape can get you the best time? Oh I see you are also a prefect, so why are you skipping the meeting right now or did you not get the notice. I guess they couldn’t find anyone better in Slytherin than you.” 

I smirked up at the face of one Draco Malfoy, to show him that I knew I won this little game he was trying to play. As I looked him over, i saw that Malfoy had filled out this summer, he was about the same size as Will but still had that lean, aristocratic look to him. He gave me a sharp grin back, then turned his head to the side and said to his friends “Leave us, I will meet up with you guys when we arrive at Hogwarts.” His friends listened to him, with only Pansy Parkinson being the only to protest. But it looked like one of the goons dragged her off with them. Draco looked back at me and walked me backwards into the compartment. He put a locking charm, a silencing charm, and pulled the blinds down before looking at me again. 

We seemed to be having a stare down, neither one of us wanting to break first. Neither of us had sat down yet. I took a deep breath trying to calm my pacing heartbeat. I broke our stare off to look around the compartment. It seemed to be just as big as all the others. I turned to my trunk and picked it up to but it on the overhead bares to make more foot room. As this was happening my shirt and shorts lifted up a little. Behind me I could hear a soft growl come from the man who I thought as my rival and enemy. Malfoy pressed himself against me and slowly started to grind. 

I gasped and said “What do you think you are doing Malfoy.” This caused him to growl out “Call me Draco my love. Thats was you will be calling me for the rest of our lives.” I choked on my answer and spit out “Ok DRACO, what do you think you are doing.” I offed at him while saying “I don’t care if you like me, you have bullied me AND my friends. Don’t think that I will let you off easy, so you better start making it up to me. I can’t believe you, are you that big headed and think so far of yourself that even with all of the bullying you did, that everything will change just like that?” 

By the end of my speech I was breathing hard, not from just the talking but also from the grinding. I could feel myself getting wet on both fronts. Draco turned me around and said “Harry, I know I was a right jerk, but so were you, so you can’t say anything. If I have to make up for what I did then so be it, but you are my mate so it will always be worth it.” I looked at him in shock. I never knew that Draco Malfoy could act like an actual adult. Slowly Draco walked backwards to sit down. He grabbed my hand and softly pulled me to him. I knew if I wanted to I could break his hold but something in me said to just follow that I could trust him. So I did. I positioned myself to where I was straddling his lap. I reached up and put my arms around his neck to stabilize myself better. Draco had placed both of his hands on my ass and gripped hard.

All I could think about other than having a wanting and willing mate with me, was that Draco Malfoy had just recognized me as his mate, without me having to say anything. That made me wonder if he to had gotten an inheritance this past summer. I mean he did seem to grow taller and a little broader. I felt a kiss along my neck which had dragged me out of my thoughts and back into the presents. 

That caused me to buck forward and rub up against his erection. I left out another soft moan at this. As I continued to rub myself against him my shorts began to get tighter and more uncomfortable. While Draco kissed along my neck, I rubbed my hands up and down his chest. His chest was amazing, not only was it broad and sturdy, but I could also feel a six pack which I could only assume he got from quidditch work out. His thighs underneath me flexed a little and caused for him to push up more into the space between my legs. I let out another breathy moan calling Draco’s name.

He growled and left my neck to say “Merlin, Harry you are absolutely amazing. I just can’t get enough of you. Harry can I please try something? I promise it won’t hurt you, if anything you will probably want more.” I looked into his eyes and slowly nodded my head. Draco and I were soon standing up again. I could feel Draco’s hands trail from my ass to the front of my shorts to where my zipper and button were. He began to slowly take my shorts off until he threw them onto the other bench. Draco took a pause to get a full look at me. My hair was a sweaty mess, the first four buttons of my blouse were undone and I knew I had little love bites and hickeys all over my next and chest. 

 

Draco took a moment to just look at and said “Beautiful.” I blushed and put my hands on his shoulders to pull him closer. Draco’s hands traveled down from my waist back to my ass. He could tell from the dark stains on the front and back of my panties, that they were soaked through which made me squirm a little in discomfort. Draco sat back down and pulled me closer. His nose went to the front of my panties and he took a deep breath of my scent. 

“Harry, you are going to be the death of me. Is this what you were buying that day in Knockturn Alley? Bloody hell, you look absolutely delicious in them. Can I take them off?” 

I looked at him unsure and said softly “Draco you can, but promise to only touch with your hands.” Draco nodded in understanding and then asked “Can I also use my mouth?” 

That caused my whole face to light up red and I let out a moan in respond to his question. He took that as a yes and slowly began kissing from my bellybutton down. Draco pulled the front of my panties down so that my penis was now in view. Draco pulled back to say “God you have such a beautiful penis. It looks so soft and silky with its rosy color. And you are hairless! Harry, you are so perfect.”  
I whined out “Draco, you are embarrassing me.” At that Draco gave a soft laugh. In retaliation, I pinched his nipple, which caused him to yelp. I laughed at that. 

Draco pulled me closer and sat me on his lap again but this time instead of kiss my along my stomach, he trailed one of his hands to the front to lay on my thigh right by my penis. His other hand had gone back to holding my ass, but this time he put his hand inside my panties. I could feel his finger tips softly trailing between my cheeks, getting close to my dripping hole. I panted “Draco, hurry up.”

He looked to me to say “You are so greedy for me Harry, aren’t you?” I nodded my head enthusiastically. I pushed my hip down to rub against his front, which speared some of my pre-cum on his shirt, but neither of us cared. Draco softly grabbed my penis and slowly stroked up and down. I began to thrust up into his hands. As we got into the groove, I began to trail my hands back onto his chest. I wanted to see Draco’s penis too so I started to unbutton his pants. Draco did ’t seem to mind and even encouraged me by standing up shaking his pants off of his hips. He had me wrapped around him and Draco was holding me to his body while he pulled his slacks down his legs and onto the ground. After Draco stepped out of his pants, he sat back down to let me do the rest of the work. I shyly reached for his boxers and pulled on them so that I could reach my hand into his underwear. I slowly grasped his penis and began to pull it out of his underwear. I had to pause because Draco had given me a rough pull on my penis. I looked up at him only to find him grinning at me. Draco then let go of my penis to grab my hand. 

He wrapped my hand around his shaft and slowly began to masterbate himself with it. I giggled and shifted closer. Once I was close enough I took my hand off his penis so that he could cover both of our penises together. As Draco began to jerk us both off, I went and graded his face. I slowly lent forward and placed my lips on him. Draco took control of the kiss but still went slow for me. Draco soon peaked out his tongue and slipped it into my mouth. At first I wasn’t sure what to do but Draco was a good teacher and coxed me into pressing my tongue against his. I really liked kissing him. I pulled back from the kiss to breath. While we had been kissing, Draco had been slowly stroking us. 

I grabbed his hand that was on my butt and led his fingers to my hole. “Harry, you are so wet down here.” Draco whispered this into my ear. He slid his pointer finger around my hole. This cause my hole to start to twitch and pucker. I released more slick. I watched as Draco gather some slick on his finger and pushed it into his mouth. I watched his eyes change into a deep red, showing his alpha side. It cause me to preen as he moaned. Draco put his finger back onto my hole and began to rub. As I got used to the feeling of someone else's hands on my most intimate parts, I suddenly came. It seemed to come out of nowhere. I came all over the front of Draco and my clothes, while the hole gushed more out slick. I was breathing heavily and becoming sleepy. I looked up at Draco and said “I’m sorry. You didn’t get to cum.”  
Draco laughed at me and said “Its ok Harry. I can finish, so just give me a moment.”  
I watched as Draco finished jerking off. He ended with all of his sperm going on my penis. His sperm held a lot of his lavender scent. I wanted to bath in his scent, so I rubbed in his sperm onto my penis and I dragged some down to my other hole to rub it there too. 

For the rest of the mess, Draco took his wand and cast a cleaning charm. The compartment lost the smell of sex in the air. Our shirts became clean and un-rumpled. I watched as Draco tucked himself back into his underwear while I stood up to put my panties on right an pull my shorts back on. After I righted the rest on my clothes, Draco grabbed me and pulled me onto the bench to lay down. Draco held me to his body, rapped his cloak around me, and I soon fell into a light sleep. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I awoke to the sound of rain hitting the windows and soft talking. I opened my eyes to see that my face was buried into Draco’s chest. He seemed to be cradling me to his body. I turned my head to look around the compartment and saw my brother sitting across from Draco and I. I let out a squeak as my mouth fell open in shock. I started to scramble and tried to get out of Draco’s arms but he kept a tight hold to my body. 

Will grinned at my and said “Harry, you sure do move quick. Even faster than me and I am already actual friends with my mates.” I looked from my brother to my mate, unsure of how to answer. I took a quick gulp of air and said “Yes, well, it just sort of happened. Draco still knows he will have to work for my forgiveness of the bullying of everyone, just like I will apologize to his friends, but only one time. If they keep on being arseholes to me, I will give tenfold back to them. Draco also knows if he wanted to by in my good graces, he knows what he has to do. Overall he is my mate so I will not ignore him just because we were enemies and rivals these last few years, people can change.”

Draco grinned at me with a loving smile, while Will shook him head in understanding. Will said “Well, like I was telling Draco when you were asleep, you are my brother so family will come before mate ship. Therefore I wanted Draco to know that if he hurts you then he will not only have me but all of the Weasley’s and maybe most of Gryffindor hunting after him. That will go for any of your other mates also.”

Draco looked down at me and asked “Other mates? What other mates, I’m not enough, my love.”  
I could me in Draco’s eyes sadness, anger, and disbelief. I reached up and grabbed his cheeks and said “Draco, I know you will be a lovely mate and I know you will get along with my other mates, but it will take time, especially because you have to find out the, how muggle say, ‘pecking order’ of our mate ship. Obviously I am the submissive and omegan member, so the one that brings you all together, but you five, my mates, will help to protect any children we have and each other from enemies, plus don’t you think its more interesting with more mates. I think its a great thing that I have so many strong alpha mates because that means I will have a bigger family which is what I have always wanted.” 

I smiled at Draco to get him to relax again. I watched as Draco nodded his head in understanding. A thought came to me that I had all bet forgot about because of the earlier activities that Draco and I had gotten up to. I cocked my head at Draco and asked “Draco, how do you know I am your mate? I saw that your eyes change to a red color which I would only assume happens because of your alpha gene but I can also tell that you got bigger over the summer. So did you come into some type of inheritance?” 

Draco smirked at me. I looked to Will who I could tell also wanted to know the answer. I looked back to Draco and waited for him to answer. Draco began with “Yes I did come into a magical inheritance. As most know the Malfoy family moved from France to Britain four hundred years ago but most do not know that our family blood was mixed between the magical beast and wizards blood so there for we are still classified as a pureblood family because only magical blood has ever run through our veins.”

I nodded my heads to let him know that I was listening and waiting for him to keep on explaining. Draco went on to say “Well before the Malfoy family had moved here to Britain, our family mostly were mates of Veelas. That led to the two bloods mixing and now every few generations the veela blood will show up. That is so the genes will be passed on. The last Malfoy to get this inheritance was my three greats grandfather and great uncle before my father and I both got the inheritance. That was a surprise because over the years the veela inheritance has been showing up less and less. Like most creatures, veela can scent out their mates. The scent of our mate are more powerful than the other scents we smell.” He took a breath and spoke again “Harry the reason I was so upset of you having more mates is because with veela, we only have one mate. I have heard that a few of my cousins who have submissive mates have one or two more mates but never more. I have one cousin who is a submissive and she only has one mate who is a werewolf so I only expected you, mu submissive, to need me or maybe one other mate. I didn’t mean to get upset with you,so I’m sorry. ”

I was surprised by this and also thought it was very interesting. It was interesting how the Malfoy family kept track of there lineage and that made me wonder if all pure bloods did this. I know the Black family did because of the tapestry but they only seemed to have two hundred and fifty years worth of family members and it wasn’t even all of them, between the members flown off the wall and the ones not mentioned left many blank spots on the family tree. Will and I didn’t even know all of the Potter or Evans family tree or history other than the Evans were not muggle. The creature blood that ran through our veins were from some other dimension that had all members there that used to be from Earth but moved thousands of years ago for protection against the humans. We also only knew that from only part of the Evans family, it was my so many great grandparents that had moved other back here to the muggle world while the rest of the family stayed in the other dimension because of over crowding. 

I looked at Draco and spoke up “We, Will and I, don’t know much about our family history but we do know at least where our inheritance came from. We got our inheritance from our mothers side of the family. She comes from a long line of fairy also known as changelings. We found out that my mother was not a muggle, that the Evans family come from a long line of these fey that had once lived on another dimension to Earth. The Evans family had come back to Earth because of over crowding in the creature dimension. I know from our aunt that our grandparents were fully Fey so that made our mother full fey also, but we don’t know if there has been any muggle blood or other creature blood in the family because they had all been killed. Our aunt, cousin, Will, and I our the last of the Evans to carry on the fairy blood in the muggle world. I think there are more of our family members on the creature realm but Will and I won’t know until we go there.”

I could see on Draco’s face that he was gobsmacked, which made me laugh. I looked to Will to see what he was doing and saw that he had fallen asleep. I turned back to Draco to keep on talking. I could tell that he was still trying to process all the things that I had said so I turned to look to the window. Based on familiar landmarks it looked like we were maybe 2 hours away from Hogsmeade so I had slept for a good 4 hours. I felt a head fall on my shoulder and looked back to Draco to see that he had finally gotten his thoughts under control.

Draco said “so Harry you are a pureblood.”

I rolled my eyes at him and said “What does that have to do with anything. Wether I am pureblooded, halfblooded, or muggle born I am still a person. I still talk, walk, breath, love, hate, and most of all can give you babies. This is the one thing that I don’t understand about pureblood, how can blood be so important to a good of people. Blood is blood, to me it does not matter what type of blood you have, it matters what type of actions a person does. Pureblood prejudice reminds me so much of muggle hatred on each other. They will hate people based on skin color, religion, language, pretty much everything, and try to justify why certain groups of people matter more so than others. It just makes me upset that is why I cannot agree with the pureblood thinking about muggle or muggleborns. I do understand that traditions are important but so is new blood into the gene pool which is something that pureblood have not been doing so good about. At least muggleborns have magic so they can still pass on that the the next generations, but it is better to bring new blood into the area so that the wizarding world will not die out or only have squids. At the end of the day and no matter how much or how far we try to run, death will always get us. It doesn’t matter who we are wether we are magic, creature, or muggle.” 

At the end of my rant I was breathing heavy and glaring up at Draco. He threw his hands up in the air in a sign of surrender. Draco slowly put his arms back down to wrap them around my body. I huffed and wrapped my arms around his. I was about to say something else when the compartment door slammed open. In the doorway stood Hermione and Ron. Ron yelled “Harry get what are you doing? Malfoy, you slimy git, you better let go of my friend right now before I hit you.” 

“Ron behave and control yourself.” Hermione was glaring at Ron while he glared at Draco with his wand pointing at me and Draco. Will popped up from where he had been laying down with his wand drawn. We were all frozen and not speaking. I slowly got up from Draco’s lap and reached out the push down Ron’s wand. He looked at me in bewilderment and said “Harry!!! What are you doing?”

Will spoke up “Ron, Harry was perfectly fine with Draco. As you can see no-one is black, blue, and bloody so just sit down already.” With a scowl on his face Ron sat down by Will while Hermione went and sat me and Draco. There was an awkward silence until Hermione cleared her throat and turned too Draco. “Malfoy, I see that you are well. I hope that we didn’t cause any disruption. I would like to remind you that there had been a prefect meeting which you missed. I have my notes if you would like to copy down what we spoke about.” 

I giggled and said “She is scolding you, so you better watch your back Draco, Hermione might come after you or even hit you again if you start slacking off anymore than you have now.” Draco sent a playful glare to me and tickled my side which caused my to squirm a little. All I could think about was that thankfully I wasn’t reprimanding me like Ron had tried to do to Draco. Hermione was studying me and Draco but didn’t say anything else. She silently passed over her notes for Draco to copy. The only look I got from her was a look that promised we would be talking later. I looked out the window and saw how much darker it had gotten. 

“I think we should start getting dressed for the feast.” I recommended. Everyone else nodded their heads and started to get their cloths from their trunks. Hermione went to the bathroom while the rest of us boys began to get ready. A noise came from the right of me that sounded like a mix of a dying animal and the scratching on a chalkboard. I turned to look over at the person who made that sound to see that it had been Ron. 

There was a look of pain on his face while he said “Harry please telling those arks aren’t what I think they are.” With a straight face I said “Ron these aren’t the marks you think they are, they were from a pesky mosquito, it just would not stop biting my neck.” I felt a rough bop on the top of my head as I looked at Ron’s face turn from pink to red to purple and finally a green. I gave a deep laugh at Ron’s expressions while Will and Draco just shook there heads in exasperation. Once everyone was dressed I unlocked the door and opened it. I saw that Hermione was waiting on the other side for us. 

Hermione spoke up to say “Oh good you are all dressed, we are about to pull into Hogsmeade so grab your things. Also Malfoy did you finish taking down my notes, I would like to put them back into my bag before we get to Hogwarts.” I watched as Draco handed over Hermione’s notes and put his finished ones away. We sat down as we felt the train begin to slow down. Once the train was at a complete stop everyone stood up to start hiding off the train. Draco held me back from the rest of my friends. “Harry I will see you tomorrow, because I won’t be able to se you tonight what with me needing to help get the first years to the boats and then dinner and bed. I think we should talk tomorrow about maybe getting us a room at Hogwarts for us and the rest of our mates that are to come.” He then kissed me passionate me and left to go help the other prefects. 

I walked off the train and headed over to Will who had been waiting for me. We went and got a cart while Hermione, Ron, and Draco went to help the younger years head over to the boats with Hagrid. At our cart, we ran into Neville, Luna, Fred and George, with their friend Lee Jordan. We all climbed into the cart and headed for the castle. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

While I sat at the Gryffindor table, I began to smell the most wonderful scents that I knew to be more of my mates. There was the scent of roses again, but also mountain air and the scent of the ocean breeze. It pleased me that my mates had a nature smell which relaxed me a lot. I began to wonder if my mates were any of the other students so I looked round the hall. As my eyes skimmed the room I saw that at the head table that there was two chairs empty which happened to be by Snape and an empty seat at the there'd of the table. I looked at all the professors and saw that Professor Binns was not there. I was about to say something to the others when I heard the great wooden doors to the hall open. 

I watched as Professor McGonagall lead to first years to the front of the room to stand before the chair with the sorting hat on it. I looked at all the faces of the younger students. There was awe, excitement, and some scared faces in the crowd. That made me smile because it reminded me of how a feel every time I come to Hogwarts. I watched as the students got sorted. Gryffindor gained six males and ten females, Hufflepuff gained four males and eight females, Ravenclaw gained seven males and seven females, and lastly Slytherin gained seven males and six females to our houses. This year had a lot of first year students join us comparer to the other years. 

As the last student sat down, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to speak. “Thank you Minerva. To the older students welcome back and to the younger I welcome you. I would like to say a few things before we begin to eat. First the Forbidden Forest is still Forbidden so no students are allowed in there without a teacher. If you are caught then you will serve detentions with the caretaker Filch. I would also like to say that we have two new professors here and a representative from the Ministry. The first professor is Lucius Malfoy who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and our next professor is Toby Robin who will be teaching History of Magic because Professor Finn has retired this past summer. Lastly, I would like to introduce Dolores Umbridge, she will be here overlook the classes for the Ministry of Magic. Now that that is over may you all enjoy your meals.”

I could hear many people whispering about the older Malfoy as the teacher. Ron spoke up and said “I can’t believe Dumbledore would hire that death eater to teach us. Is he trying to get us killed? I mean the only things that person could ever teach us is how to be an arsehole and murderer.” I shook my head at Ron. I didn’t know what Dumbledore was thinking hiring the older Malfoy but I hoped he had a good reason. I on the other hand began to eat while the others talked. Once I was finished I looked around the room once more and my eyes fell on Draco. I could see that he was laughing and talking with his friends. That made me happy to know he wasn’t uncomfortable with his father being here. Now that I think about it knowing him, he probably already knew his father was going to teach here. 

As if he knew that eyes were on him, Draco looked over and connected our eyes together. I cocked my head to the side to look like I was listening to Hermione and Ron but let a small smile slip on my face for Draco to see. He smiled back at me and went back to talking to his friends. That made me all giddy. I began looking around the room. My eyes trailed to the head table, which was where my eyes fell upon Snape, Malfoy Senior, and the new teacher Toby Robin. As I studied them, it looked like they were all friends. They were talking to each other and sharing small small smiles. As I studied Professor Robin, I began to wonder where I had seen him before. He looked so familiar but I just couldn’t place where I have seen him before. 

At the end of dinner, I with the rest of Gryffindor, headed up to the dorm. As I headed out of the Great Hall I got a giant whiff of my mates scent. I looked one last time into the hall to see if I could find my other mates but only found the three professors string at me. For some reason that made me blush a rosy pink. I quickly left the room and ran after the rest of my house mates. As we arrived to the tower, I head straight for my dorm and got ready for bed even though it was so early. As I climbed into bed I heard my other roommates come into the room so I cast a silencing and locking charm on my bed. I waited for the others to settle down and reached behind my headboard where I stashed my gift box. I pulled the lid off and looked into the box. I decided to use the vibrator to night. After I took may toy out I put the box back in its spot. 

I slid my sweats and panties down my legs and set them to the side. I then laid back against my pillows and got into a comfortable position. I began to run my hand down my body remembering how Draco had touched me earlier in the day. I slowly slid my hand down my body the my penis. I slowly stroked up and down and rolled my testicles softly in my hands. As I got more turned on I could feel my hole twitching and start leaking. I slid on of my fingers around my hole and slowly pushed in. I got my finger in up to my knuckles and pulled and pushed it back into myself. As I got used to the feeling, switched over to the vibrator. I switched the toy on and rubbed it around my hole and then slowly pushed the vibrator into my leaking hole. I moved my other hand back to my penis and rubbed it up and down faster. From the dual pleasure, I began to whimper and cry out for Draco. I wished he was with me, helping me gain more pleasure. With one last moan I came all over myself. I grabbed my wand, casted a cleaning charm, and put my toy back up. I settled back down under my covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. The School Year Begins

Ch. 3 School Year Begins

I woke up to the shaking of my bed frames. I sat up unlocked my curtains and pulled them back to find Will glaring at me. I looked out to the other beds to see that everyone else was up already. I looked back to Will wanting to know what he wanted. 

“Harry, you are going to be late for breakfast if you don’t hurry up and get dressed. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna are waiting for us downstairs.” Will looked to be in a hurry himself, so I just nodded my head and crawled out of bed. I sifted trough my clothes until I found some shorts and one of my graphic t-shirts to put on. I brushed my hair and teeth and met everyone that was waiting for me. 

I smiled at them all. “Hey, sorry I was so late getting up, I guess I slept right through the alarm and all. But lets hurry downstairs, you guys must be just as hungry, I know Ron is.” I saw Ron start to blush and he pushed my a little and said ‘HARRY’ which made everyone laugh. I grinned back at him headed for the door. As we walked down the changing stairs, I watched as a bunch of the younger years and some older goofing off while heading to the Great Hall. There were so many students from all years and houses talking to each other, well except for the Gryffindor and Slytherin, but I think I saw a couple first years talking to each other from these two houses. I mean what with me having a mate from my ‘rival’ house’ and possibly more knowing my luck, meant I would probably be spending more time with people of the Slytherin house now. I don’t think I would mind so much, because I now know there are bad people everywhere it doesn’t matter what house they were in here at the school. I mean look at my parents friend Peter Pettigrew, that guy betrayed my parent, his friends, for Voldemort. Anyway I am just excited to have the rivalry go away, there is no time for that. 

As I was thinking I saw that we had arrived at the Great Hall. We all headed to the Gryffindor table and sat down. I started filling my plate up with bacon, sausage, eggs, a muffin, and poured some tea for myself. I could feel eyes on me so I looked up from my plate and trailed my eyes around the hall trying to find out who was looking at me. I saw that Draco was talking to his friends so it wasn’t him, so I kept looking. My eyes skimmed along the head table to find that one of the new teachers Toby Robin looked at me. I could tell from my seat that his eyes were a beautiful rich blue that made me squirm, not out of discomfort but something else. His eyes reminded me of the ocean, which I also found almost comforting. I saw him turn to Professor Snape and Malfoy to tell them something. What ever he said made them look right at me. With all three of them looking at me it made me squirm so much that I knocked my cup over onto Ron’s plate. I blushed a little in shame because they saw that and turned away to help Ron clean up the mess. 

After breakfast was over I headed out the door and waited in a room in the wall down the path that headed to the Slytherin common room. I was out of sight so unless someone was really looking they wouldn’t find me. I saw that the great hall was emptying so I waited for Draco to come along. I saw a lot of younger and older Slytherins heading this way. When I finally heard him speaking and was about to grab him, I heard a deep velvety voice say “Mr. Potter, just what are you doing down here? Just because you are the ‘golden boy’ of Gryffindor does not mean you get to do what every you like. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor because of suspicions behavior Mr. Potter, now leave.”

I froze and looked up to see Professor’s Snape, Malfoy, and Robin stopped right in front of me. I looked just past him to see many laughing Slytherins students. Thankfully Draco wasn’t one of them, but he was looking at me with a cold face. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could Snape grabbed me up roughly and pushed my back up to the way for the Great Hall. I could feel tear forming in my eyes because of not only the fact that Draco had been so cold to me but also because I had been caught by Snape and yelled at. I felt like I had done something bad, that I had disappointed my mate. As I walked back to the common room I realized that not only had I smelt Draco’s scent but I had also smelt the roses, mountain air, and ocean breeze from down there. Because there had been so many people down in the hall it was difficult to pinpoint who exactly these scents were from but I did know that I had been right, my other mates were from Slytherin. 

I arrived back in the common room to find Will, Ron, and Hermione all squished together sitting on the love seat. I watched them for a moment and saw that they seemed to be in there own little world. They were laughing and playfully pushing each other, but also seemed to be getting closer and closer to gather. I saw Neville reading a book of herbology in the corner of the packed common room so I head right over to him. I poked him and said “Hey, how long has Will, Ron, and Hermione been like that.” He jumped a little and looked at the three. 

“They were like that earlier this morning before breakfast also, even in the same seat and there had been barely any students up early this morning what with it being a Saturday.” I kept looking at them when suddenly a little lightbulb went off in my head. I laughed and grinned. I looked back at Neville and said   
“ Well ok, hey I’m going to go write a letter and then go to the Owlery to get it delivered. If they ask where I am just tell them I went out exploring and that I’ll be back later today.” He said ok and I headed to the dorm.

When I got up stairs I pulled a piece of parchment out and began my letters. The first one I wrote was to Draco:

Draco, 

I know we were going to talk today but it seemed like we can’t so that is why I am writing you. I would first like to say that maybe we should wait to tell our professors about our mate ship and asking for our own rooms together. I know I would like to be together but everything seems to be moving to fast and so I think we should take it slower and first get to know each other. Maybe next year we could try for our own dorm. The next subject I would like to talk about is yesterday and again today I caught the scent of my other three mates. It first occurred while we were on the platform I noticed two scents one of which was yours, then yesterday at the feast and again today but also when I was waiting for you down the hall to your common room. I now know that my other three mates have to be a part of Slytherin just like you are. I wanted you to know this because as one of my mates I think it is important that you know.

Please reply when you can,  
Love Harry

I folded the paper up and sealed it off. I wrote Draco’s full name onto the outside of the parchment and put it off the the side. I then grabbed another piece of parchment and started my second letter.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I would like to set up a meeting with you about some important things that have happened this past summer to me. If you could, could this just be between the two of us, I don’t want the things I will be telling you to be told to the other Professors unless I tell them and I do not want the Headmaster knowing until I tell him also. 

Thank you,   
Harry Potter

Once I sealed the letter off with my professors name on it, I cast a charm that would give any person other than the intended boils on their face and private parts. I learned this spell from the Weasley twins and found it to be very useful. I left my dorms and started heading to the Owlery. I got to the common room and saw that Ron, Hermione, and Will were still in the same position as they had been when I left them earlier. I smiled at them and kept on walking out the room. As I walked to the Owlery I saw many students having fun around in the halls and in the court yard of the school. It was nice and refreshing to see. 

I walked outside and saw group of Slytherin students hanging out by the lake under the trees. I could see that Draco was a part of that group and because I was’t sure how he was going to act to me I cast a notice me not charm and kept walking. He looked good and happy. That made me jealous because I wanted to be the one to make him happy and I also wanted to be able to talk to him freely without him being cold. It makes me wonder because on the train he didn’t mind but now that we are here at the school it has changed. I wonder if it has something to do with his father being here. 

I finished walking the outside path to the Owlery. When I got to the stairs I took the charm off of myself because it seemed like no-one was around. As I headed up the stairs with my letters in hand, I looked out onto the Hogwarts School grounds. It was a beautiful morning with barely any clouds in the sky. I looked at the Forbidden Forest and decided that because I didn’t have anything to do I might as well go stretch my wings and maybe try to practice some of those extra gifts I got from my inheritance. 

I finished racing up the stairs and headed to Hedwig and one of the school owls. I tied the professor’s letter on my owl while I put Draco’s onto the school owl so that people would not suspect anything incase he didn’t want them to know. I then sent them on there way with a treat and I started heading to the forest. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When I got to the forest line, I quickly looked behind me before letting out my wings. I stood there admiring my wings for a moment, than made my way into the forest. I walked around for a bit enjoying the feel of the breeze on my wings and in my hair. I mostly took the path that I would go on for detentions with Hagrid but I did take a few turns incase there was any students serving detention either from last year or this year, even though we just came back yesterday. I could tell that I was deep in the forest now, but I didn’t mind to much. I had my magic which would always protect me. I soon came upon a small pond and waterfall. Around the pond and in it, there were wild lilies the color of the sun. The petals blended from a red to an orange to a yellow. 

I looked around the pond some more and found that behind the waterfall there was a small cave that was big enough for at least three people to sit cozily in. I climbed out from behind the waterfall to finish walking the perimeter of the pond. Inside the pond there was a couple fish. They arranged from many different colors and always stuck together in their little school. When I went to rest my feet in the pond they didn’t seem to mind. I took a small break than stood up to start practicing on my new gifts.   
I walked over to the little grass spot by the pond which was not that far off from the trail and got to work. First I stated with flying. I began flapping my wings in an up and down motion to get them used to the feel of those muscles moving. Once I felt like I got the hang of it, I moved to trying to get some air under me. It was a work out but after a few tries and a couple breaks I was able to get a few inches off the ground. For this really only being my first try I think I was getting the hang of it pretty quickly. I wondered if Will is practicing and if its just as easy for him as it is more for me. 

I was starting to pick up a sweat even though I was in the shaded and cooler forest so I took my clothes off and jumped into the pond. When I resurfaced I saw that the fish had swam away into what looked like a tiny underwater cave in the side the ponds wall. I tread the water for a bit, just enjoying the fresh cool feeling of the water before I got out. I spelled myself dry, put my panties and shorts back on and walked back over to the grass. I sat down and placed my wand by my thigh. I had read that to get my fae magic to come to the surface I would have to meditate. I would be looking for a mother source of power within myself. 

I got comfortable against one of the trees and started to empty my mind. As I delved deeper into my mind I came across a dim light that seemed to get brighter as I got closer to it. When I came upon the light, I found out it was a white room. I walked around the room and took in everything that I saw. One of the first things I saw was six strands that all seemed to connect to the center of the room where my magic seemed to be. I could only assume those where the lines that connected my mates to me. Thins ranged in colors from blue, silver which had a black outer layer to it, pink, purple, green, and yellow. They all were weak bonds, but the purple did seem a little richer than the other. The only reason that came to mind about the purple strand being a little thicker and not as slack at the other bonds was because that had to be Draco’s. I moved on to exploring the room. I walked up to my magic and saw that for the most part it was all together, but if I took a closer look than I could see that it was really made into two halves. Both halves did mix but not all together, it was more like they only really had a few strands going from one to the other to keep the two magics connected. I could see that meant I needed to start practicing with my fae and wizard powers and magic at the same time so that I could strengthen them and bond them together. 

I kept moving around the room and came across something that seemed to have a cloth thrown over it. It was in the far corner of my mind scares room away from my magic and bonds, but I could see a wisp of what looked to be black coming from it. That made me pause and I hoped that didn’t mean what I thought it meant. This thing that was in my very soul was part of one of my mates. I stepped back in horror taking a few beep breaths, trying to calm my frantic heart. Once I felt like I wasn’t going to throw up I cautiously walked back over to the mass. I slowly reached a had out and pulled to cloth away from the thing to reveal a disfigured, skeletal being laying there, I fallback onto my butt and watched as this thing opened its eyes to stare at me. I was frozen and unsure what to do, but before I could make any decisions the mass began making noises at me. It lifted one of its bony hands and touched my foot that was closes to it. The moment it touched me I started to get visions of who it was a part of and how it got into me. 

I came back to myself to stare at one of my mates horcrux, to be more specific Voldemort’s or better yet Tom Riddle’s disfigure and mutilated soul. I began laughing hysterically, because of cause one of my mates had to be a dark wizard and one of the worse at that, I knew things seemed to be two lucky so far. I had gotten other glimpses from this soul fragment that pretty much told me it wasn’t the only one that there were more. It also seemed to want me to put it back together into its full body. I stared at the horcrux some more before saying, “You ask to much from me, even if you are my mate,, you tried to kill me and you have killed thousands. Even if I collected all the pieces of your soul I don’t know how to send you back together to the main body that is now known as Voldemort, who by the way it still trying to KILL ME.”

The horcrux looked at me, as if to same that I could figure it out and that it was pretty much my responsibility to because I was his mate. I shook my head and laughed some more. This is just great, my mate who is insane wanted me to put him back together, this is like freaken’ Humpty Dumpty. I covered the horcrux back up and walked back to my magic. I stared at it for a couple moments before I decided I couldn't focus on trying to practice my magic, so I left. 

Once I opened my eyes, I saw that it had gotten a little darker which made me wonder how long I had been meditating. I reached down put my shirt, socks, and shoes on and began my walk back to the school. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When I got back to the school I saw that it was now close to dinnertime, about two and a half hours until I could eat. I hadn’t realized how far out into the woods I had gone today but I didn’t mind that just meant I would have privacy. I started to head to the common room but changes my mind and instead walked to the library. I couldn’t believe I am actually going to look for information on the horcrux and maybe try to find a way to put them back together. I grabbed some parchment and quills from one underclassmen that was trying to finish their homework before heading to a table by the restricted section. I began writing about the information that the soul gave me about its other pieces. On this list it had:

Tom Riddle’s Diary- Given to Ginny Weasley- Destroyed  
Helga Hufflepuff’s Cup- Unknown Location- May or May Not Be Destroyed  
Rowena Ravenclaw’s Diadem- Unknown Location- May or May Be Destroyed  
Marvolo Gaunt’s Ring -Unknown Location- May or May Be Destroyed  
Salazar Slytherin’s Locket- Unknown Location-May or May Be Destroyed  
Nagini- With Lord Voldemort-Alive  
Me- With my soul-so protected-Alive

To create a Horcrux, a wizard first had to deliberately commit murder. This act, said to be one of supreme evil, would result in the murderer metaphysically damaging their own soul. A wizard who wished to create a Horcrux would then use that damage to their advantage by casting a spell which would rip the damaged portion of the soul and encase it in an object. If the maker was later killed, he or she would continue to exist in a non-corporeal form, although there were methods of regaining a physical body.

I looked down at the list, an there was a lot that I did’t know. This was going to be hell trying to find all the pieces again and could take years which I didn’t have. I got up, put my parchment into my pocket and looked around the library and saw Madam Pince who was cataloging books. I than snuck into the restricted section and began looking for any useful books. As I looked through the bookcases I was beginning to get desperate. I couldn’t find anything useful for me to use. Before I cold go to the next bookcase, I heard footsteps coming for the front of the entrance. I gasped and looked around for a place to hide but before I could Professor’s Malfoy, Snape, and Robin came to stop in front of me. I gasped and tried not to look then directly in the face as they caught me in a place I wasn’t suppose to be. 

“Mr. Potter, you just can’t seem to stay out of trouble. I see you are in the restricted section, do you have a pass? No, I don’t think you do, that will be another 20 point today from Gryffindor and detention Monday night with me. Am I understood?”

I looked up at Snape as he talked to me and slowly nodded my head in understanding. Why did I keep getting caught be these three it was like there was a magnet connecting me to them. As I walked past them to the entrance to the restricted section, I caught the scent of mountain air, ocean breeze, and roses. I looked back at them with horror once again on my face. All I could think about was, this could not be happening again. Why did I have to have some of the worst mates in history, did the fates not like me, was I just a toy to them? I hightailed it out of the restricted section and out of the library, racing to the Great Hall for dinner, even though I don’t think I would be able to stomach anything. 

When I got the the Hall I saw that everyone was there and they had saved me a seat by Will and Neville.  
I sat down and began to put food onto my plate. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to where I wouldn’t be hungry later on in the night. I ate my food quietly while everyone round me talked. Ron and Will would sometimes try to get me to join the conversation but I stayed quiet. Once I was done with my food I looked around the room to see the three professors whispering to each other and look at me every now and then. When I caught my eyes with Professor Robins I ended up glaring at him with a scowl on my face. All he did was smirk and raise one eyebrow in a condescending sort of way. That made me even angrier and so I pulled my eyes away from then and looked around the Great Hall some more. I saw many one the students enjoying themselves; laughing and goofing off with each other. I looked to the Slytherin table to see what Draco was doing only to see one of the younger girls hanging all over his arm with him not even caring. 

That was the last thing I could handle and excused myself from the table and from my friends. I could feel eyes on me as I walked briskly out the Hall to wondered around the school. I didn’t want to talk to anyone so thats why I didn’t go to the common room. I could feel the burning sensation behind my eyes that only meant that tears were coming. I began climbing the stars until I got the the seventh floor and couldn't go anywhere else. I began pacing the hall wanting a place to hide. Before I knew it a door appeared on the wall. I stared at it in bewilderment but decided to go into the room any ways. When I walked into the room I saw mountains of stuff just scattered across the room. 

I walked between the rows of stuff just looking at it all. There was books, furniture, cabinets, sculptures, and so much more in the room. I walked around the room of a while until I felt this pull to the far corner of the room until it led me to a little black box that was on the top of a huge pile of books, boxes, and other things. I slowly climbed to the top of the mess and grabbed to box. Once I was safely back on the ground I sat down on a cushion that was on the floor. I looked at the box, it was plain black with nothing else really exciting about it, so why did I feel the pull to it. I opened the lid to only find out that this was Rowena Ravenclaw’s Diadem. I couldn’t believe how easy it was to find one of the horcrux’s. I guess Tom Riddle wasn’t that smart about hiding his things. I slowly picked up the diadem to feel it grow warm in my hand which caused my scar to also grow warm. I get the funny feeling that it had made the connection that the diadem is part of my soul mate. I shook my head, put the diadem back into the box and then shrunk it down to put into my pocket. 

I still wasn’t ready to go back to the common room so I looked around the room some more. I saw that there was many old textbooks from potions, charms, and DADA, so I decided to look at those. In the textbooks there was a lot of hand written notes along the margins. In the potions book there had been many changes to the quantity of herds, critters, and other things like stirs for the potions. I looked for a name only to come up with Property Of The Half-Blood Prince. I thought that was pretty interesting and so I also decided to shrink these books for later use since they would from sixth and seventh years. I cast a tempus charm to only find out it was well past curfew. 

I hurried down the stairs as quietly as I could so that the teachers and prefects patrolling would not find me. I was on the second floor when I heard foot steps in the distance. I put an invisibility charm on myself and hoped whoever it was would pass right by me. I once again didn’t get lucky, it was Snape. I saw him walk right by me, pause, turn around, and stop in front of me. I watched as one of his hands came up and grabbed me by the back of the neck while the other which had his wand in hand, take the charm off of me. I was so focused on his scent now that I didn’t realize he was talking to me. It was just surprising to me that he could smell like the fresh mountain air when he usually smelled like a huge combination of potions. I loved his scent so much that I sort of wanted to roll around in it, even though I despised the man. 

“POTTTER, ARE YOU LISTENING. Back to bed boy, you will be serving detention for the next two weeks with me so you better be prepared to scrub cauldrons the entire time. You just can’t seem to learn to listen, you stupid child, just like your father though now you don’t have Dumbledore to protect you like he did.” 

He was squeezing the back of my neck so hard it hurt. I tried to squirm away but he seemed to hold on tighter. I whimpered and softly said “Yes Sir, I understand,” I felt so weak and ashamed of myself. Why did I keep getting picked on, I wasn’t my father. As Snape led me to the stairs to the common room I was quiet but I did think about how I need to become stronger and fight back. Sure I might get more detentions but I wasn’t going to roll over like a weakling, I can’t if I mated with him, AND THATS A FAT IF, let him or my other mates walk all over me, they had to see me as an equal. 

When we arrived at the Gryffindor common room entrance I walked the rest of the way, not looking back at him. I climbed the stairs, said the password and went inside. When I go the the bedroom, I saw that everyone was asleep. Will made a low growl as to acknowledge that I was back into the room before settling back down into his deep sleep. I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

“Harry, Harry, my love, what’s wrong. There is no need to cry, I will always protect and love you. You are the strongest of us all, our protecter, our omega so don’t let us or anyone else tell you anything different, now come here.” A deep rich voice that belonged to the dark haired male who stood in front of me told me this. I couldn’t see many detailed about his face but I knew it was of my mates I hadn’t met because of his forest scent. It was divine and relaxing, he made me feel comfortable. I crawled into his arms and let him hold me, enjoying the feeling of my mate.

I woke up with a groan, it was such a peaceful dream and exactly what I needed after finding out about my other mates. And with Draco not talking to me at the moment I felt like I needed something to distract me. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. I still wanted to do more research on the horcruxs and try to find any information of them that I could. After I finished with the bathroom, I walked down to breakfast. The only one I saw that was up at this time was Hermione, most of the Ravenclaw students and a few younger years from the rest of the house. For the most part it looked like most of the other 5th-7th years want to sleep before the first day of class tomorrow. 

I looked around the rest of the room and saw a few teachers were also here. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, the women from the ministry, I think her name was Umbridge, and a few teachers I didn’t know of were at the table. All four of the mates I knew about were not here so that made me breath a sigh of relief. I sat by Hermione and began filling my plate.

“Hello Harry, what did you do yesterday? We barely saw you.”

“Oh, hey Hermione. I was just exploring around the school. I just enjoyed some time by myself before the school year began and I got to busy with school work. Though I did end up getting two weeks of detention with Snape. Merlin, he is such a douche, all I was doing was walking around in the dungeons and then in the library, though I had been in the restricted section, but you know Madam Pince doesn’t really care if i’m in there as long as put everything I find back. But I did forget to check the time and ended up out past curfew and he caught me. He bullies me for no reason other than the fact that I am my fathers son, even though I would say Will and I have more of our mothers genes.”

By the end of my little rant I was red in the face and breathing hard. I grumbled some more before going back to eating. Hermione looked at me and shook her head in exasperation. 

“Harry, finish the two weeks of detention and then just stay under his radar, don’t give him any reason to pick on you. Do that for Professor Malfoy and Robin also they are to close to Professor Snape. Just focus on your work when in their classes and don’t go anywhere they may be. I also advise you to steer clear of Umbridge, I did research on her and and found out what an evil women she is. Did you know that she was the one that got the laws past that would not allow werewolfs to be able to get full time jobs, thats why Remus is struggling to always find a job. Because of people like her that view other magical beings as less than. It is unbelievable that this type of person is here at Hogwarts, I would even have to say that Malfoy Senior is better than her.”

I looked at Hermione is surprise about the information she had just given to me, especially because if she hates anything not pureblood wizards than she would try anything to get Will and I expelled if she found out about our inheritance. Or even the other Hogwarts students that have gone through their own inheritance. I nodded my head to let her know that I understood what she was saying and began to finish eating. By the time I was done eating, Hermione had already left to go study some more. 

I got up to leave when Professor McGonagall came up to me and said “Mr. Potter I got your letter, if you wish we could go to my office and discuss your matters right now.”

I smiled at her and told her that I would follow right behind her. When We arrived at her office the professor have me a cup of tea and asked me to sit. I did as she said and got comfortable.

“Professor, I would like to say thank you for listening to my request. Now than to get down to business. I don’t know if you knew but my mother wasn’t a muggle born witch, she wasn’t even human. I know this because this past summer Will and I came into a creature inheritance. I’m not going to tell you Will’s inheritance because t isn’t my business but I did think it was my responsibility to tell you about my inheritance.”

“Harry, I had suspected your mother, Lily, wasn’t all human, but I wasn’t positive because she never told me. I respect that you will not tell me about Will, I will just have to wait for him to comemxto me. I will listen to what you have to say so please go on.” 

I took a deep breath and began, “I came into an inheritance that comes from my mother. She and her family were part of the fairy community. Anyway there are many different types of fairies and I haven’t figure out which one I am yet, but I would like to talk about the one thing I know I am. Like in most magical creatures there are three sexual dynamics as well as that normal ‘human’ ones. As you know there is males and females, but with magical creatures there is also alphas, betas, and omegas. With each sex type there are certain characteristics and things that happen to them. The First in the Alpha, which is a dominate being. An Alpha, s well as Omegas and Betas, can be male or female, you can usually tell an Alpha from the other sexes because they will be bigger, more aggressive, leaders, protecters, and many other things like that. There has been cases were an Alpha wasn’t big as in tall, muscular, but once they got their mates they seemed to fill out some more. The three type all get power boosts but most people think that the Alpha is the one that gets the most power but that is wrong, that would be the omegas. Omegas are mostly female but there are males also. female omegas ratio males to be about 3:1 but there are less Omegas than Alphas and Betas.” 

I stopped to get a drink of tea and look at Professor McGonagall. She seemed to be following along just fine so I began again. “ When Omegas get their inheritance they tend to become smaller, but they do get far more powerful. Its to balance out the dynamics between the Omegas and Alphas. Omegas are caregivers, home keeper, breeders, but that is a barbaric term for it and most Alphas and Omegas don’t see Omegas like this anymore. Though there are a few that believe in keeping traditions. Anyways Omegas are usually the one that gets the last say in the way the family is run because they are the ones making sure everyone has everything, but they get help from the Alpha if needed. The traditional Omega was suppose to be meek and quiet, pretty much as submissive as they can be, but more modern Omegas and their Alphas don’t care for that. Betas are just like a muggle or regular wizard/witch, they only thing that they really get from their inheritances if a power boost so they are stronger than the average magic user. That is as much as I know about the characteristics of the three types.”

I once again stopped to get a drink and take a breath. I looked to the Professor to see if she had any questions yet but all she did was tell me to finish so I did. 

“One of the final things I wanted to discuss about the sex types was the mating habits since this is so important to me specifically. First of all this only happened to Alphas and Omegas. Both groups go through a time period of when they are the most fertile which is the perfect time for them to mate and try for children. For Alphas its ruts which I think only happens twice a year by themselves. If they are with a mate then they can go into mini ruts which can help when it is not the Omegas heat, which is the best time to mate. When Alphas go into rut they become more aggressive and angry, they will either seek out their mate(s) or and unmated Omega or Beta. This can usually be dangerous for an unwilling participant so it is best to know the signs of when this occurs. I read that when an Alpha goes into rut they first get higher temperatures and will be more agitated, then they will start growling at anyone around, they will get possessive of their mate and could attack. They also release a scent that can either smell good or bad but thats all I know on ruts. As for heats, omegas will experience this about four times a year and it all depends on when the first heat happened for the rest to come. It also depends on how long they will lats, so it could last from three days to a week. The first thing to occur it the like Alphas, Omegas tempetkres will get higher. When a heat starts an Omega releases a scent into the air telling their mates or other alphas that they are fertile. Regular magic users and muggle can’t smell this scent, but all creatures can so that makes it dangerous for an Omega how starts a heat out in public. After the scent comes, then their body will start to prep itself for mating. By this time if an Omega is in a public place it is better to clear the place they are at of the other people, if they have any try to find their mate or mates, and get them to their room/ home as quickly as possible.”

“Now that you know that, the reason I am telling you this is because I found out I am an Omega so that means I will be going into heat sometime this year and it could be multiple times in one year. I believe it is appropriate for me to have my own room away from the other people in the school, so that if I go into heat I could escape to someplace private. I would also like to say that I do have a few mates here, but I do not think we will be rooming together either until next year or seventh year.”

At the end of my explanation I waited for McGonagall to digest what I had told her and to ask her questions. I watched as she took a drink of tea and them set the cup down. She then nodded her head, turned to her shelf behind her and pulled a piece of paper from one of her cabinets and then set it on the desk in front of me. On the paper it showed all the rooms of the school and which rooms were occupied and which were not. She started to circle some of the rooms, then said, “Harry, these are some of the rooms that would be the best place for you. Some of these rooms are by the Gryffindor rooms, then there are some by the kitchen and finally a few in the dungeons.”

I looked at the map and decided on the dungeons. Even though I was mad at Draco and didn’t even know what to do about the other three mates I knew that if I was at least closer then I would feel far more comfortable than being on the other side of the school to far away from them. I pointed to the one of the rooms down the in the dungeon that was down a hall that was never used. It was far enough away from the classrooms and the Slytherin common room, that if anyone saw me they wouldn’t know why I was there. Sure they may suspect me but I would at least have some privacy away from the school while still being close enough to the main hall. 

McGonagall said ok and than started to put the paper away while grabbing another. She began writing down something but I was unsure what. She turned the paper to me and said “This is the password for the dorm, once you get into the room you can change the password that only you will know. That way no-one will be able to get in. The next thing is that you can move in today if you want. After dinner you can go to the room, I will get a house elf to move your things to your dorm later today. It is up to you if you want your mates to room with you, so you don’t have to worry about me or any other teacher sticking their nose into your business. I will say be carful of who you tell and invite to your room. Also watch out for Umbridge because I have an idea that if she were to find out you have a room to yourself then she would want to know why and that could turn out bad. The room will be enchanted so that only you can let someone in.”

I looked at the paper she gave me, told her thank you and left her office. Saw that it was already close to noon by the time I had gotten done with talking to Professor McGonagall. I headed to my dorm room to get my things packets for the elf to take later on today.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As I made my way to the my dorm all of the school was up and about either playing, talking, heading to lunch, or doing other fun activities before classes started. I peaked my head into the Great Hall to see if any of my friends were there but they weren’t so I just headed to Gryffindor Tower. I hadn’t even looked to see if any of my mates were there because I didn’t want to have to deal with them at the moment. 

I arrived at the dorm and saw that Hermione, Will, and Ron were sitting in the common room just talking. I smiled and sat in the chair across from them. They were really the only ones still here other than a small group of seventh years who looked to be talking themselves. Will, Ron, and Hermione looked to me and all smiled.

“Harry, how have you been, you left the room early this morning.”

“We missed you yesterday and now this morning you were gone the entire time. What have you been doing without us?”

“How was you meeting with Professor McGonagall?”

They all asked me these questions at the same time which made me laugh a little because they were active like concerned parents. I smiled at then and said “I have been busy just exploring, I thought would be a good time to give you guys some time for yourselves because we will be spending so much time together here at school during the day and what not. I am just fine, really, so don’t worry about me. And Hermione, the meeting with McGonagall went well, we discussed some things that I wanted to talk to her about and we finalized some of the topics. I wanted to talk to you all about what we had discussed but not here, lets go up to the dorm room.”

After that I got up from my seat and headed to the boys dorm, with the others following behind me. Once everyone was in the room I locked and silenced it. I turned to see the other Gryffindors sitting on Will’s bed and so I sat across from them on mine. I took a breath and said “Hermione, Ron, how much has Will told you about our summer?”

I waited for them to respond and looked to Will. He didn’t look all that fazed that I was asking them this question nor did the other two look confused. Hermione was the first to speak up with saying “Finally, you ask us. I thought it was going to take forever. Harry, Will told us all about your guy’s inheritance and where you got it from. We were all just waiting for you to say something and you also don’t have to worry, we are you friends, your family. We would never repeat anything you tell us to anyone else.”

I smiled at her and got on with what I wanted to tell them. “Well as you guys know, Will and I can into our creature inheritance which is a fairy. With the inheritance we gained more power but also opened a second sec gene that only occurs with creatures. Will probably told you his is Alpha which means you is the dominate of the fae species. I on the other hand became an Omega, which is the submissive of the species. That does not mean that submissive’s are less than dominates it is just a classification of the sexes. Just like how males are not better than females. Anyway with the Omegan gene, I will now experience certain urges during the year so that means I need to be separated from everyone else. I do have mates, but I probably won’t have them join me this year maybe the next two years, but I’m not ready for them now.”

Will and Hermione seemed to get were I was going but Ron looked a little lost. So I kept on explaining. 

“That means I will be getting a room by myself away from everyone else for my protection and everyone else. Because you all are my family I am telling you this. I will be heading to my room, which is in the dungeons, tonight. I wanted to finish packing all my things up and inform you guys. This coming up weekend I will show you my room but for the first week I want to have some privacy and get used to it by myself.” 

With my information told I waited for them to get it. Hermione and Will’s face showed that they were understanding, while Ron’s face looked blank. He then produced a pout and said “Lucky, you get your own room, you are going to have to through a party there once you get it set up.”

“Ron, Harry will not be doing that. Do you want him to get into trouble? This room is his sanctuary and will be his home. He is being nice and opening it to us because we are his family, not to party.”

Will and I laughed at Ron as he got scolded by Hermione. After the conversation we went about the rest of our day. We went to the the quidditch pitch flew around for a little bit. We were even able to get Hermione to put her book down to come fly with us for an hour. By the time for dinner, we ran to the dorms but our brooms away, I finished staking all of my things on the bed, and then headed down to dinner.

As we walked to the Great Hall I released I still had not gotten a response from Draco. I looked to the Slytherin table to see the same girl hanging onto him, That produces an ill feeling to appear in the depths of my stomach. I grumbled under my breath and kept watch him. He seemed to feel my eyes on him and sent a glare at me, which had my mouth falling open in surprise. Why was he mad at me? He had no reason to be, if anything I should be ignoring him what with him having that little girl hanging all over him. I huffed and turned around, if Draco wanted to act like a child and not respond to me, then he would not be getting my attention. He could go find it else where. 

I looked at the head table to see Dumbledore get up to give a speech. 

“I hope everyone had a wonderful first weekend back at Hogwarts. The first day of classes begin tomorrow so I want everyone to enjoy there time here. This year make friends with people you would usually not, experience the wonders of magic, and have the best year you can have. If you made mistakes last year then do better this year and the next. Now then enjoy dinner and the rest of the school year.”

With that Dumbledore shot sparks out of his wand and hit the banners over the tables and they all lit up with the Hogwarts crest on them. Everyone clapped their hands in respect and got busy eating. After dinner, McGonagall got me while everyone else went to their dorms. We stayed back from the rest of the students and headed down to the dungeons once the Slytherins were all in their common room. 

I walked behind my professor as she lead me to my room. The hall my room was in had many paintings of creatures. O some of the walls I could see painting of werewolfs, dragons, banshees, vilas, and many more. I enjoyed that the paintings were all alive, so I could see how they acted in their natural habitats, even if they were only paintings. We stopped inform of a cluster of small paintings which were all vacant. I looked at the professor and was about to ask where were the people but she said “The occupants of these paintings are most likely on the inside of your room, which is where their other portraits are. This is used as another defense mechanism for you. If someone unwelcome comes looking for your room or anyone in general than they will inform you.” 

I nodded and said thanks. I then said the password brutum fulmen before the four paintings moved aside to reveal a wooden door for me to open. I walked into the room and looked around. The room was absolutely breath taking. Th first things I saw was the fire place on the wall across from the wall with the entrance door. In front of the fireplace sat three large sofas with a small table in-between them. Then on both sides of the fireplaces sat two giant windows that each overlooked the lake. It was amazing to look at. On three of the walls sat giant bookshelves which were filled with books, then there was another table by one of the book cases. Right by the table was a spiral staircase that led up to a second floor that over looked the room. On the other side of the first floor there was a door that ended up leading to another room that had a small kitchen/ lab in it. I looked over the fire place and saw four portraits that had two males and two females in them. I looked at the bottom of the paintings for the name plates to find out it was the founder of Hogwarts portraits. They all looked to be a sleep though so I didn’t say anything to them. 

I finished looking around the first floor to go to the second. On the second floor was were the bed and bath was. There was a wall to block them off from each other. The bath had a traditional shower on one side, then there was the bath in the middle of the room. The sink and the toilet were on opposite sides from each other. The bathroom was ver spacious. Back in the bedroom, the bed sat in the center of the room with two small tables on either side. On the far wall, furthest away from the stair case sat two dressers and the last thing in this room was the whole view of the common room down below. There was railing that would protect anyone from falling down to the bottom floor, which was good. 

“Thank you professor for helping me out.”

“Your welcome Mr. Potter. Now I would like to remind you I will not let your secrets escape from me and I advise you to listen to what I said. Now I will let you get ready for bed so goodnight and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning for your timetable.”

I walked her to the door and then put my own locks for more protection. I found that all my things had already been put away, even my special box and the other box with the horcrux were both put into my side tables drawers. I was pretty tired today to I took a bath and went to bed.


	5. New Wonderful Disasters

I felt three pairs of hands all over my body. Touching and caressing, slowly running up and down my body. One pair of hands ran though my hair, massaging my scalp, another pair played with my nipples, pinching and rubbing teasingly, while the last pair slowly trailed down my legs to settle near my knees. Those hands began to push my legs up and apart so that my mates could see pink twitching and gushing hole and my hard penis. One of my mates hands ran down my leg, over my thighs, to my center to slowly caress my hole. I could feel a finger slowly push in, rubbing and searching for my sweet spot. That one finger teased over the bundle of nerves and pulled out. I looked to my mates and said “Stop teasing me and hurry up already.” All I got was deep chuckles. One of my mates reached down to kiss my head, while another kissed the nipple that he happened to be teasing. The last mate looked down at me with his deep black eyes, grinned at me, and leaned down to softly lick at my hole. 

BEEP BEEP BEEEEPPPP

I growled because I never got to finish these dreams and it was frustrating. I always woke up horny and in need of relief which I couldn’t get from my mates. I looked at my alarm and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning and moaned some more. It was so early, I didn’t have class until at least 8 this morning. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. As I walked around my erection had not gone away any and only seemed to get harder. I looked down at it and turned back to my room, walked to my side table and opened the drawer to pull out my box that Tonks gave me. 

In the box I pulled out one of the dildos. It was about 7 inches and looked very realistic. It even felt realistic. It was tan with a reddish tip and had a knot at the base so I knew that this was one of my toys to use for when I went into heat. I smiled and went back to the bathroom with my dildo and placed it on the chair by the tub. While I filled the tub with water, I grabbed my wand and cast cleaning charges on myself so that I wouldn’t get my toy dirty. It was so much easier to be a wizard that muggle at times like these. Once the tub was filled with water and bubbles got into the tub. I first quickly washed myself off before I got to playing with myself. Once I was done cleaning and bathing I rinsed myself off and drained the water. I than put more water into the tub but only about 6 inches of water into the tub so that it would’t hold me down. 

I began stretching myself to get myself ready. I first teased myself with one finger. As I got used to the feeling I put in one more and then another until I was up to three fingers. After this I felt like that was enough and grabbed my dildo. The dildo had a suction cup on the bottom so I placed it on the bottom of the tub. Once it was good and secure I slowly shuffled on my knees until I was right over the toy and slowly sat down on the dildo. I used one hand to guide the toy inside myself while the other help me stay steady by holing onto the side of the tub. Once I was sitting all the way down of the toy, I let go of the tub and set both hands in front on me so that I could balance better. 

I slowly pushed myself up and down the toy allowing myself to enjoy the feeling of being stretched. I reached over to my wand to tap the dildo so that it would start moving side to side and vibrating. With the feeling of the toy and vibrations against my prostate I got closer and closer to coming. I was about to reach for my penis but decided against it because I wanted to come with only the feelings of pleasure coming from my hole. As I bounced harder and faster on my toy I could feel the pressure in my lower stomach starting to build up letting me know that I was about to cum. I pushed even harder on the toy to where I started to even feel the knot start expanding. The moment the knot started catching into the outer rim of my hole I ended up coming. I blacking out and the last thing I heard had been the loud keening noise from pleasure that came from my mouth. 

I came to, to see that I had gotten cum all over my chest and the bathtub. I tried to sit up but I had come so hard that it was almost impossible. I felt like I had been hit with the locomotor wibbly also know as the jelly-legs curse. I could hardly stand up, but was finally able to pull myself out of the tub. I dried myself off with my fluffy towels and then walked slowly to my dresser. I pulled out one of my black silk laced panties and slid them up my legs until they covered me. I really liked that they made my butt look fantastic and seemed to hold my penis snuggly. I than grabbed some shorts and one of my crop tops. I put those on than put my socks and shoes on. I grabbed my school robe put it on, grabbed my bag with all my classes summer work, and headed to breakfast. 

I walked to my rooms front door, poked my head out into the hall, saw that no-one was in the hallway, and walked out. I closed my door, warded the hall to make sure people wouldn’t even think of going down there, and started walking to the Great Hall. I saw a lot of Slytherin students walking to the great hall too so I casted a notice me not charm to I could blend in with the crowd. I noticed that I was surrounded by mostly younger years so I didn’t really mind walking with these students. When we all arrived to the Hall I headed right over to my table. I was the first of my friends to arrive for breakfast.

As I began filling up my plate I looked over to the Slytherin table to see once again Draco and that little girl hanging all over my mate. I growled a little and glared holes into Draco’s head. He was still ignoring me and hadn’t gotten back to my letter. He seemed to notice that someone was looking at him. I watched him first look at the head table where his father and the other two professors were all talking. He saw that they were talking amongst themselves so he kept looking around until his eyes fell onto me. I glared at him and he looked back at me with a blank look on his face. He then mouthed ‘I’m Sorry,’ which made me mad. If that was all he was going to say and expected me to forgive him, he had another thing coming. I glared and spelled his juice so that it exploded onto him and that girl hanging all over him. The girl let out a scream while everyone else in the hall laughed. 

I smirked a little feeling a lot better and went back to eating. Ron, Will, and Hermione came rushing to the table. Ron and Will were laughing loudly while Hermione shook her head at me. Ron said “I saw what you just did Harry and it was absolutely bloody brilliant. What with Malfoy acting like an ass these past few days to you I think he one hundred percent deserved that.”

I smiled at them all and waited for Professor McGonagall to bring the class schedules to us. I could see her at the front of the table handing out the schedules and slowly making her way down to us. I finished my food and made a cup of tea so that I could wash it all down. I looked at Will, Ron, and Hermione and said “So why were you guys late getting here. Usually you would have been here before me?” 

I watched as Hermione’s face got a pink tent to it, while Ron began stuttering, and Will just smirked and winked at me. I laughed and then said “Its ok, you guys don’t have to tell me you are mates, I’m cool with not knowing. Especially if you guys are having sex, I do not want to know anything.” At this statement Ron and Hermione’s faces became to shade of the Weasley red hair. I, with Will, ended up laughing harder at this. 

“Ha-Ha-Harry, what are you talking about?”

“We aren’t having sex!!”

Hermione and Ron had both said this at the same time which made me say “Then why are you guys blushing so hard. Do you guys know that magical creatures have a higher sensitivity to their senses which scents happen to be a part of. So that means I can smell the scents of sex on you or really anyone who has been masturbating or having sex with someone.” I smiled at them and watched at Ron and Hermione seemed to loose the will to breath. 

I giggled and watched as Will shook his head and said “Harry stop teasing them, and second of all you can’t say anything. Don’t think I don’t know what you did this morning, which is something I did not want to have to discuss because ewww, you are my baby brother and twin. So don’t tease me or my mates and I won’t tease you or yours.”

I once again smirked at them all and told them I wouldn’t talk about or tease them anymore. By this time the professor was right beside us with our schedules. She gave us all of our schedules and I looked at mine and compared to the others. On my schedule it stated:

Harry Potter Class Schedule:

Astronomy- Th/F 11:00pm-1:00am  
Charms- T/TH 1:00pm - 3:00pm  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- M/W 8:00am-9:30am -11 double D  
Herbology T/TH 3:30pm-5:30pm  
History of Magic-M/W 5:30 pm-6:30pm  
Potions-M/W 1:00pm-3:00pm 5-double P  
Transfiguration-T/F 8:00am 9:30am -11 double T  
Care for Magical Creatures -T/TH T 6:00pm-7:30pm Th 8:00am-9:30am  
Ancient Runes- W/F 7:00pm-8:pm

All classes that have times for double classes will occur every other week starting with the double classes this week. 

My schedule didn’t seem that difficult this year but I would’t really know until the year got started.  
I noticed that my harder classes were also my doubled up classes so that was nice. I looked over at Hermione’s to see that we had classes together and was happy to find that we did. We had almost all the same classes except she had dropped Care for Magical Creature to only have two extracurricular classes. Ron and Will had one less class than me and Hermione because they were trying for the quidditch team this year. Will for sure would get on the team once more but I really hoped Ron would so that he wouldn’t complain like he did second and third year. I liked quidditch but I never had tried out because I would have rather done other things and I didn’t have time in my schedule for a sport. I did always think it was cool that Will had made it as seeker our first year but now that he got his inheritance and is bulkier and taller he doesn’t really fit that role anymore so I am excited to see what he gets this year. 

I smiled at the others and we all got up to head to our first class of the day. I wonder how the class would go what with it being Malfoy Sr. and also one of my mates teaching the class. I do wonder if they know I am their submissive mate because Draco did. Draco did say that Lucius Malfoy was a Veela also but I'm not sure what the others were. Before we could get out of the Great Hall Will told me that the three of them had to go back to the common room because they forgot their bags. I told them I would save them some seats. 

I arrived to the classroom first and found that the door was unlocked. When I walked through the door I thought that the room reminded me a lot of how Remus had the classroom set up. It was very inviting and almost cozy which really surprised me because I thought for sure it would have been set up like how the Mad Eye-Moody imposter had the room. I walked around the room and looking at the shelves to see what was on them. There were many books on curses, dark artifacts, light artifacts, books on protection charms, and history books about both muggle and magical bad guys like Hitler and Grindelwald. There was a lot more interesting things on the walls and hanging up from the ceiling like skeletons and jarred teeth, wings, insects, and much more. It was all very fascinating. As I was bent over one of the shelves reading a book spine I felt someone come stand right behind me. 

I could smell the scent of roses and just knew that it was Lucius Malfoy standing right behind me. I felt him put his hands on my waist while he bent down and said “Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Potter?”

I gasped softly and nodded my head. I softly said “You have very interesting things around the room Professor, from what I have looked at so far it makes me think that this year is going to be very interesting. . . . . . among other things. ”

I could feel his chest against my upper back. It was broad, secure, and safe. I slowly turned around and rubbed my face into his chest, getting his scent onto me. I loved the feeling of his arms being around me so much that it caused a high whimper/ moan to fall from my lips. It felt great to have one of my mates by my side, showing me they cared. I heard a soft soothing rumble and then he said “Go sit down Mr. Potter class is going to begin soon.”

I reluctantly let him go and the moment I got to my chair the other members of my class began to fill in. As Will got closer to me he raised one of his eyebrows and breathed a little deeper. He was letting me know that I smelt like our teacher which caused me to purr and blush a little. From behind me I heard I low growl which could only be from Draco. I turned around and saw him glaring at his father, who was starting his speech. 

“I am Professor Lucius Malfoy. You can call me either Mr. Malfoy or Professor Malfoy, I will not respond to anything other than those two names. I expect many things from you all. I expect that everyone will pay attention and not fool around while in my class. If you do act like little fools than I will assign detentions to any of the students to occur with Filch and take 50 point from each student that misbehaves. I expect you to work well with the other students from al houses. Now that I have said that, I have heard from the headmaster and from your other professors about some of the past professors you have had these past few years so therefore for the first hour you will be taking a quiz that I have made for you all, to see what you guys know. Then I will give you a 10 minute break before you start onto the physical part of the test which will include partners and dueling.”

As he was talking, test began to fly to our tables facing down so that people wouldn’t start until he say we could. I was in the front of the classroom waiting for the test to begin. I saw Professor Malfoy go to his desk and bring back a hourglass. He set it on the small table at the front of the class, yelled go, and flicked him wand to have the countdown begin. 

All of us students flipped the sheets over and with the sound of scratching quills, all of us students began writing our answers. As I read through the questions many of them were things that we had discussed in Remus and in Barty Crouch Jr. class. Some of it was from first and second year but there was a good portion of questions that I had no idea about. Some where a little familiar so I think I had read them in some text books from the library. 

For instance on the paper it asked what a smoke screen spell was and when, why, and how would I use it. I know I have heard of it to use it for protection but I can’t remember what all the uses this spell is for. Then there are other questions about some monsters I have never heard of. All in all I think I had most of the questions finished with accurate answers but there were a few that I was iffy on. I was just glad that I liked to read and gain knowledge and was able to retain it compared to some of the other students in the class. After I finished the first part of the quiz I turned in my paper to the from desk. I walked to hallway were I saw a few of my other classmates waiting for the quiz to end. There was about twenty minutes before time was up. 

I saw Hermione and Will sitting on the ground on the opposite wall talking to each other so I walked over to them and said “Hey, I will be back. I have to go to the restroom.”

After that, I began my walk ti the restroom. The halls were fairly quiet because class was in session but there were a few older years walking around the halls talking amongst themselves. I did see a few older students doing some things that made me blush but I walked on before they could notice me. When I reached the male bathroom there was a sign that said out of order. How could the bathroom be out of order we had magic to fix this as well as Filch who was pretty much the handy man/ custodian around here. I peaked my head into the room and saw a whole lot of rat like beast that spit fire running around the bathroom. One got close to the door which made me squeak and slams the door shut. I looked around the hall again because I really had to go and saw that the females was right down the hall. As I got closer to the restroom I realized this was the bathroom that Moaning Myrtle occupied. I huffed a little, looked around me, saw no-one, and walked in.

At first nothing happened but than I heard I loud squeal and plopping noise that came from a stall down the row. I huffed a little and said “Hello Myrtle. Sorry for intruding but the boys bathroom is closed right now, so if you don’t mind I would like to have some privacy so that I could do my business.”

She looked at me for a few seconds than floated off to outside the bathroom. I went into a stall and peed. I always found it embarrassing to go to the bathroom with others in the room, but I think that has to do wit going up at the Dursley’s. There had been a few timed when I had had a few potty accidents when growing up and my cousin had bullied me for it when my aunt wasn’t telling him to ignore us. I just had;t gotten over it yet but I was getting better about it. After I was done, I flushed and washed my hands. I looked in the mirror and studied my reflection. 

I looked around, saw that Myrtle was still gone and there was not anyone else in the bathroom so I cast a quick locking spell on the door and then took my robe and shirt off. I saw that I had about 10 minutes until the test would be over but than we would have another 10 minutes of a promised break so over all 20 to do what ever. I let my wings come out and I slowly moved them around. As I stretched my wings I could tell that I needed to do this more often because I could feel a few of the muscles were stiff. 

I moved them back and forth until they didn't hurt anymore. I saw that I needed to be getting back to the classroom soon so I put my wings away and went to pick up mu shirt. As I was doing that I heard a small shuffle come from my right from behind me. I grabbed my wand and was about to cast a spell when I felt arms go around my waist. I was about to scream until pale blond hair came into my view. 

“Shhh Shhh, its ok Harry, its just me Draco. You need to calm down I would never hurt you.” Draco said this to me as he slowly let me go. 

I glared at him and quickly put on my shirt. “What do you want. As you can see I am busy.”

He looked at me for a moment than said “Harry I am sorry for how I have been treating you these past few days. I found out that my mother and father are getting a divorce. Mother decided that she could not deal with hiding who she was anymore, which I guess is beneficial to father because he is in the similar boat as she is. My mother is, as the muggle say, a lesbian and she has had a girlfriend for the past 4 years. I guess they plan to get married this Winter holiday and want me to be a part of the wedding. Than there is father who is not only an Alpha Veela, but also one that never met his mate, which he thinks is male, because that is his preference of the sexes. Mother and Father had only married for political alliances between the Black and Malfoy families but now that both of my grandfathers gone and there being me - the Malfoy heir, they have decided that it is time to separate. I had no warning of this and just felt like the world was falling apart. I know what I did was unacceptable, but I want you to know that you mean everything to me. You are my mate. I should not have acted like that to you and I swear that it will not happen again.”

I looked at him with the glare still on my face and said “What about that little blonde baby that has been hanging off of you for the past few days? What has she got to do with all of this, because very time I see you, you don’t seem to be pushing her away?” 

Draco had started to shake his head and said “No, that girl is Astoria Greengrass. She seems too think that we are going to get married but we are never going to. I love you and only you. I have informed her that she will never have a chance but she wont get over it. I am asking you to trust me that nothing is or will ever happen between me and her. I would like to start fresh and hopefully talk about our mate ship and the other mates you talked about in your letter to me. I would like to discuss if you have found out who they are and figure out how this bond will work out.”

I stared at him for a moment and then said “We moved into that relationship to fast on the train so I think we should take it slow and start out as friend. Maybe after the next few months to a year we could start a relationship but I need to know that you will act like an adult that you alphas claim to be. If you want to be my mate than I need to know that you will be by my side and be supportive of me like I will be of you and my other mates. I will protect you and so I expect the same in return. I need you to grow up and when you do come find me.” With that statement I grabbed my robe, took down the locking charm, and walked to class. I want to believe that he was being truthful but I will not have a mate who will treat me lovingly one minute than ice cold the next. That isn’t fair to me, especially because I would never to that to them. 

I walked back to the classroom with a weight off my shoulders. I was able to finally talk to Draco and get an answer from him. Now all I really needed to worry about was getting through my heats without a mate, try to talk to the mates I have here at Hogwarts, and try not die by Voldemort’s hand this year. When I arrived at the class door and I saw that everyone was heading into the room again. Hermione looked at me with a questioning look in her eye and I mouth to her the word ‘later.’ 

I saw that she had some questions for me but I didn’t want to think about all my probable stuff right now. I just wanted to get through the rest of my classes and go relax in the woods at the small pond I found the other day. When I walked into the classroom I saw that Professor Malfoy had set up multiple dueling stations around the room. I went to wait on one side of the class waiting for directions of what to do. 

“For the next part of the test I will be partnering you up into groups of four and you will dual with each of your group members at least once. While dueling you will be demonstrating that you can both defend yourself and be able to attack. I expect for everyone to try even if you aren’t the best duelist. Now then I will not tolerate any spells that can cause permanent damage but anything that can be fixed by the Medi -witch will be acceptable. I will not tolerate the Unforgivable Curses to be cast, if any student does cast them that I will personally see that you are expelled from Hogwarts and that you will never be able to get a job in wizarding Britain. The winner of this duel will be decided on who can get their opponent on the ground first, see that as the equivalent of you dying. Now than I will start putting you into groups.”

The professor made six groups of four. I was assigned with Neville, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass. Will and Hermione were with Draco and a quiet Slytherin I had never met before. Ron was stuck with Seamus, and the two dunderheaded Slytherin that always hung out in Draco’s group. I laughed and sort of felt bad for him but at least this would be easy for Ron, but maybe later Will, Hermione, or I could give him some real practice. 

I looked back at my group to watch Neville and Daphne battle against each other. It was pretty exciting to watch, Neville was holding him own well. I had always thought that Neville needed to come into himself and get some confidence to help his self esteem and from the looks of it he did achieve this. I smirked a little when Neville was able to get a winning shot in that sent his opponent flying to his back. Daphne let out a small grumble but walked off the stage to stand by my first opponent Blaise Zabini. As Neville walked over to me I clapped him on the back in congratulations and went to stands on the platform to get ready for my duel against Zabini. 

I watched as he got ready to duel. I stood at the ready and waited for the go. At the sound, Zabini was the first to cast a spell so I took up a defensive stance. As the spell came toward me I heard that it was a stinging hex, so I planned for my next spell that I wanted to send. The moment I saw my chance I cast the rictusempra charm also known as the tickle charm. It hit Zabini right in the chest which cause him to fall to the ground laughing. I grinned and turned around to leave the station but before I could get to the ground I heard the spell bombarda yelled at me. I felt the charm hit me full force in the back which caused me to fly straight into the wall in front of me. The air on was knocked right out of me.

As I lay on the ground trying to dizzy and sick feeling to get up. My chest hurt, it was hard to breath, and my back felt like it was on fire. I could hear three loud growls coming from behind me. I soon felt someone fall at the right side of my body. Through my blurry vision I could see that it was Hermione sitting beside me. I slowly breathed in and tried to ask her what was going on but before I could get a word out she said “Shh Shh Harry, Will and Draco attacked Zabini so Professor Malfoy had to get them both off of Zabini, but I think he deserves it for what he did to you. Neville was told to go get Madam Pomfrey so he should be back any minute right now. Just rest you are going to be alright.”

I could hear in her voice some trembling so I knew I must have been hurt really bad for her to act like this. I tried to stay awake but the pain was getting to much for me. As I began to go in and out of consciousness I finally heard the sound of the medi witch yelling for everyone to get out of the way.


	6. Beginning Of Mate Recognition

The first thing I noticed as I came to was the hushed whispering off to the right of me. From where I was, I could make out what was being said in the conversation. 

“ . . . . . . . Keep our mate protected. I don’t care if you don’t need or want him, I have waited my entire life to meet him. I suffered under my Father’s prejudice about the creature blood flowing in my veins for far too long to give this up. For Merlin’s sake even Narcissa is getting married to the person she loves. So I have decided I will be taking and being a part of my mates life because I have the chance to now. I will be able to have a family out of love instead of political motivation now.”

“How could I ever mate with Harry bloody Potter. He is the son of Lily. I was her friend . . . I cannot do this. It would be like a slap to her face if I mated the boy. For god's sake he is as I just said, a boy, he is your sons age Lucius so how could you possible be ok with mating him. It makes it even worse that he is also your sons mate, too.”

“I can accept that he is my mate because I will live for hundreds if not a thousand years because of the Veela blood that runs through my veins. Even though Draco is my son by blood, the moment our creatures realized we had the same mate it stopped being a father/son relationship. I felt the shift both in my magic and from my creature. Everything is ok with us being mates now because magic has and will continue to help keep any children we have with Harry from being infected by the close blood types. I’m betting if I tested Draco’s blood right now it would be closer to the Black and French Malfoy Veela blood than the English Veela blood lines, which is important because that Veela blood has almost a thousand years difference. The first Malfoy to arrive in Britain, as you know, was my ancestor Armand Malfoy, who founded the family estate Malfoy Manor on land obtained from King William I in the year 1066. Therefore this family that we will be building has nothing to worry about. Another thing is Lily Potter would have wanted you to be happy and if that meant her son was going to be your mate than she would have been ecstatic for this mate ship because you would now be a part of her family, which is all she wanted. She would have wanted you to take care of Harry, that is all that would have mattered to her. And if she was still around today she would also have told you to get over James’s treatment of you, you both bullied each other so you cannot continue to bully Harry now for the pranks that James pulled on you when we were children. Plus, why do you keep assigning Harry detentions with you when you say you don’t like him?”

Before anymore was said I decided it was time for myself to make some noise because this was getting into a discussion that I don’t think that the Professor’s would be to happy about me hearing. I let out a loud moan as I stretched and rolled over onto my side from my stomach. I heard some shuffling and then the curtain was moved to the side to reveal both Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy standing by my bed. They both looked at me with blank stares on their faces. Before I could say anything Snape spoke up with a sneer in his voice “Mr. Potter, it is so good of you to finally wake up. Your friends would not stop bugging me about coming to see you. I heard you had quite a nasty fall, what a shame you got hurt. You would probably like to know that you have been in the hospital wing for the whole day. It is now 9:47 pm so you also missed your first night of detention, that will just be moved to this Saturday and seeing how Pomfrey will want you to stay the next day here too, you will most likely be missing tomorrow’s detention so Sunday will cover that.” 

That was all that Snape said to me before walking out of the hospital wing. I looked to Mr. Malfoy and waited to see if he had anything to say, which he did.

“Harry, I am happy to see that you are awake and don’t mind Severus, he is happy you have woken up also. I was able to get your summer homework turned into to your other teachers for you and the rest of today’s and tomorrow’s homework and notes for you to work on while here tomorrow so that you won’t be behind. I know your friends and Draco will be coming to see you tomorrow so they will probably want to be the ones to explain what all occurred today to you, so I won’t say anything about that. I do want you to know that Professor Toby Robin said that he hoped you felt better and if you wanted to talk to come see him which is something you can always do with me too. Now than I will let you get some more rest. . . Oh yeah there is a pain relief potion and glass of water for you.”

With that Lucius Malfoy softly kissed the palm that he had picked up and walked out of the hospital wing, leaving me to sleep. Before I went to sleep I took the potion, drank the water, and went back to bed. I was able to fall asleep pretty fast because my back and chest were not hurting anymore.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I could feel the morning sun shining on to me. I cracked my eyes open to see Hermione sitting in a chair beside me reading a book. I slowly reached my hand out to her and touched her knee. Her looked up at me and smiled.

“Harry, I am so glad to see you awake, Will and Ron went to get some breakfast for us all, they were going to cast a hearing charm on your but seeing as how you are awake it will be fine. I told them to grab something light because you probably won’t feel like eating anything to heavy this morning. How are you feeling?” 

I smiled at her to show her my appreciation and said “I am good. Professor Snape and Malfoy were here last night. Professor Malfoy said that you guys were going to explain what happen in class yesterday to me.” 

Hermione nodded her head and said “We will, so let’s just wait for Ron and Will to show up so that they can explain some of the things that occurred after you passed out.” 

We sat in silence for a few more minutes until the hospital wing doors opened to reveal Ron and Will. 

“Harry!! You are awake. You gave us a right fright back in the classroom you know.”

I watched as Ron and Will walked over to Hermione and me with four plates of food and four cups of tea floating on a couple trays behind them. Ron went and sat down by Hermione while Will came up to me. He kissed my head softly while grabbing one of my hands while he took his own seat on the opposite side from Hermione and Ron. 

“Harry, I thought I almost lost you. I wanted to kill Zabini for what he did to you. I almost did to be honest. From now on I don’t want you to go near him or the other Slytherins unless you have me or someone else that I trust with you. We now need to do the buddy system for wherever we go. I also told most of the other Gryffindors last night.”

I told him I would listen to him. There was no point in arguing with him. I sat up a little more so that I could get my food while the others started eating theirs. We all ate in silence until we were done. I was to first to finish my food so I placed my try on the table at my side and waited for the others to get done. Slowly everyone finished up eating and Hermione began speaking.

“As you know Harry, Zabini is a sore loser and hit you with a spell that sent you here to the hospital wing. What you don’t know was what happened after. While Ron and I were trying to get you stable and checked over, Will and . . . . . . both Draco and Lucius Malfoy attacked Zabini. To be honest it was a very scary sight to see. First of all, because of the spell cast, it sent you flying in to the wall. That itself had been so forceful that it cracked the wall a little. I can only really say the only reason you are still even alive is because the inheritance you had caused your magic to wrap around you to form a cocoon. That helped absorb a lot of the pressure from hitting the wall. It did not help with being hit by the spell though. Your back had been all torn up. When I sat beside you to help I could see that it was very bloody. I started casting a healing charm on you to try to slow down the blood flow I had read from a book about magic doctors and spells they have created. It is a very interesting book and I recommend reading it, but anyways while I was helping you that was when Will and the Malfoy's attacked Zabini.”

Hermione stopped talking and looked to Will to finish explaining. 

“The moment I saw you get thrown across the classroom something in me told me I had to protect you. I assume it was the fae instincts telling me to protect kin. All I really remember was growling and then drawing my wand and casting a lot of curses and other spells. I had been so angry I ended up breaking his leg and I think a few ribs. Before I could do anymore damage Ron was able to get my wand and myself away from Zabini. After I came out of my murderous rage I do remember seeing both Malfoy’s grab the other Slytherin and dragged him out of the classroom. We don't know what occurred between that moment and when he appeared again but we do know that whatever the Malfoy’s did it really messed up the bastard. He was dragged to the hospital room not to long after you had gotten here.”

Ron let out a laugh and began speaking. “Zabini was all broken up. His face was all bloody, he had pretty big gashes on his face and from what I could see also on his legs and torso. His arms looked to be broken just like his leg. I think his jaw had been broken too. Anyways he had been dragged in by the Malfoy’s and Professors Snape and Robin walking right behind them. Those four men had all been quiet with scowls on their faces. We had watched as the Malfoy’s drag Zabini to one of the beds and leave the hospital wing once more. They themselves also looked a mess. From head to toe they were covered in blood. When Madam Pomfrey saw Zabini she had let out a scream of fright. She started taking care of him to get him back to health. We don’t know what happened to the Professors and younger Malfoy but seeing how they are still here I assume nothing really happened, I’m just surprised that the toad women hadn’t gotten them fired or sent to Azkaban. We did hear that Zabini does have detention for the rest of the year, he lost his right to go to Hogsmeade, and if he messes up one for time in anyway while attending Hogwarts he will be expelled. ”

Before I could speak again, Will interrupted me and said, “I took a look at your wings and they are fine. There isn’t any scares, I think your magic helped to protect them, that why your back was all torn up.”

I was quiet throughout the entire rundown of what happened yesterday. I finally spoke up and said “Thank you guys for helping me understand what happened yesterday. I now have a lot to think about and also think it's time for you guys to get to class. I will be working on my homework from yesterday and today. I get to go back to classes tomorrow so that also means I will be going back to my room tomorrow also. I guess I could probably just get one of the professors like McGonagall to walk me back tomorrow night after my detention with Snape.”

They looked at me, smiled, and left. Will had kissed my head one more time while Hermione kissed my cheek and Ron pat me on the shoulder and then they all left for their classes. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As time passed through the morning, I had another check up with Pomfrey. She told me that the cuts and burns were all healed as were the bones in my chest. She said it was interesting that my wounds had healed a lot faster than she expected but she was releasing me earlier because of it. I assume it is the extra magic and creature blood running through my veins now that helped heal me faster than regular wizards with just magic as their aid. It’s really nice that I’m getting out of the hospital wing early. I hadn’t been able to talk with Draco yet, but I would try to find him later today. I didn’t feel like going to class right now especially since I already finished the classwork this morning so I decided to go for a walk.

As I walked the corridors I didn’t see a lot of people so I guess they were either in the library, in class, or outside. I saw that it was nice outside so I opted to go to the lake. Before I did that I went to my dorm got my firebolt and a bag of things to keep me occupied, than went to the kitchen and got a picnic basket from one of the elves to bring with me. I walked to the front doors of Hogwarts, than walked to the side of the school and flew off to find a place at the lake.

I ended up finding a spot not to far from the school but far enough away the no-one would want to walk over here. The spot I chose was on the other side of the lake from Hogwarts, where a pebbled beach went into the water. There were trees behind me that was part of the Forbidden Forest but I didn’t think anything would be bothering me. I began to set everything up for my afternoon fun. I set out the blanket that I found in the basket and put it on the ground. I sat down on it, got comfortable, and began sifting through my bag that I brought. In my bag I had the paper that was about the horcruxes and once again began thinking about what all I needed to find. 

I began to meditate, thinking because I have one horcrux in me already than maybe I could find the others through the connection. As I delved deeper into my mind scape I arrived to the threads of my mates that connected us together. I focused on the one that I knew was Tom Riddle’s and looked at it closer. I could see the one that connected in me and the one that connected to the diadem. I saw that one of the threads was a lot thicker than all the others so I guess that means that one is the main soul piece of Tom Riddle. I wouldn’t bother that one until I have all the other one’s I could get. I don’t think I would ever be able to get the snake but I knew there was a chance that I could get the others. 

I began to slowly stroke some of the soul threads trying to get them to respond to me. Some sent back warmth but that was about it until the smallest thread sent me an almost teasing and wanting feeling back. I giggled softly and began petting that thread harder trying it get it to respond more. As if knowing what I wanted the soul sent me a message. The next thing I saw was a young Tom Riddle, a few years older than the diary’s horcrux, walking around the countryside that seemed very familiar. I could see a village nestled between two steep hills. There was a church and graveyard that was clearly visible. The one thing that looked the most familiar to me was this handsome manor that seemed to overlook the village. It began to come back to me, why this place looked to familiar. The one trip that Will and I actually went on with the Dursleys had taken us through this town. I remember the reason we even went on this trip was because our babysitter couldn’t watch us because she was going to a funeral for a family member so the Dursley’s had to take us. We had stopped in a village called Little Hangleton for some gas before we went on our way to Hayling Island for our cousins birthday weekend. 

Now that I knew where this town was that also meant I knew where to go to collect one of the pieces of my mates soul. I finished watching the vision of Tom going to his family home and hide a ring there. So that must be the Horcrux I am to find.

I came back to myself and flopped back onto the ground to lay there. I needed to make a plan on how to get to that house. I mean I could probably sneak out over winter break saying I needed to go shopping while in London then I could sneak off with my broom. I mean that didn’t sound that bad of a plan so for now I will stick with that. Not a lot of time had passed between the image and me thinking of a plan so I got some food from my basket, ate it, and began to strip. 

I got down to my panties and and walked to the water's edge. The water wasn't that cold surprisingly so I walked deeper in until I was about waist deep. I could see my feet in the bottom of the lake so I knew and hoped that nothing could sneak up on me. I began splashing around and swimming in the lake. It was so exhilarating and fun, well until I heard a snap of a branch come from the forest. That made me freeze and watch the shore closely. I watched as Professor Robin walked out of the forest to stop at the edge of the lake. From the small breeze that came from the woods I could smell sea salt air coming from there. I knew that my mate was here. 

“Mr. Potter, I see that you are doing better. Are you having fun skipping class?”

“I-I-I I’m not skipping class, I was given the day off and I already finished yesterdays and todays homework so its not like I will be behind. I didn’t want to bother any of the other students so I came out here to be by myself.”

As I talked to the Professor, I began to get self conscious because I was undressed in front of him. I was unsure of what to do, cause I knew that I would not be getting out of this water unless I was dragged out, if I had to walk out myself I think I would die from embarrassment. I looked down in the water for a moment and that was when I saw a big orange tentacle flowing toward me. I squealed in fright and ran to the waters edge. As I stepped out pf the water I felt the tentacle grab at my foot but it didn’t really seem to pull me. I wasn’t going to take any chance though, so I hightailed it to my stuff, which was where Professor Robin was standing. I ended up running him over. 

As I became aware of my surroundings I realized I was straddling the Professor. I felt a blush form from the top of my head go all the way down to my shoulders. I began to squirm around trying to get my feet under me, only to be stopped by two large, calloused hands grabbing my waist and holding me in place. I looked down at the Professor to see that both of my hands were placed on his chest while I was straddling his lap. I could feel a hardness underneath my butt which caused my to release a small moan. His scent was even more divine up close. To get a better smell of it I bent down and stuffed my face into the side of his neck. 

Against my own restraint I began rutting against Professor Robin. I moaned into his ear and said   
“I’m sorry, Professor, you just smell so good.” I began purring and rubbing onto him even more. His hands tried to hold me in place but I reached for one of his hands and placed it on my arse. I felt some of the tension leave his body as he relaxed and started massaging me. I breathed out little puffs of air onto his cheek as I ground harder against his erection. I heard his growl loudly and then felt us flip around until I was laying on my back. I could now feel the blanket against the flushed skin of my back and Mr. Robin against my front.

“Mr. Potter, I have to say that I am very surprised by your behavior. Have you done this with anyone else, maybe another mate?”

I gasped both out of ecstasy and from surprise. I looked up at him with big eyes as he grinned back at me with ice blue glowing eyes. I watched as a pair of wings fold over me. As I looked at his wings I could see a mix of different blues on the scales. The next thing I felt was cool breath on my lips as he leaned over me. I leant my head up and softly kissed him. After I kissed him my head seemed to clear up a little. 

“I have done this with one of the other mates, but we moved to fast just like we are moving to fast now. I told him that I wanted to take it slow, so I also want you to listen to this. I want to get to know all of you first before we get into a physical relationship.”

He looked down at me and softly said ok to me. He helped me sit up and I looked around for my clothes. I pulled on my clothes and grabbed my wand to pack up all of my other stuff. As I was packing all of my things up I could feel my erection going away. I looked to the Professor and saw that he had straightened himself up again. Before I could get caught by him I turned back to watching all of my stuff pack up.

Once everything was back together, I began getting ready to fly back to the school. I looked to the Professor and said “Sir, so you don’t have to walk all the way back to the school you can get onto the back of my broom.”

He looked at me, shook his head, and said “I will just fly back with you. Its good to stretch my wings every now and then.”

I understood what he was saying but I didn’t have the guts to fly freely like he did. As we took off to the school we flew in silence. We were half way across the lake when the professor asked me “So why aren’t you flying and stretching your wings? It would probably feel good, what with you being a fairy. Have you been using your powers as well, testing them out and everything?”

I stared at him with wide eyes and asked “How do you know that I am a fairy? I haven’t told anyone other than my friends?” 

I looked at him with a look of suspicion on my face, unsure on what to do with him.

“We creatures know many things, especially those that have been on this earth for a long time, Mr. Potter. Now why do you hide yourself away, we have nothing to be ashamed of, for we are more powerful than all others. We are far more superior than the muggle or regular wizards. There is nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“I hide my wings because I don’t want any one knowing that I am a creature until I tell the world on my own terms. And there are many that I don’t trust, because if they got wind of my secret then they could use it against me. I have many things that I want to change in the Wizarding World and if I get interrupted by these wizards and witches in my way than my plans won’t work out.” 

‘Oh, and what type of plans do you have?”

I could hear surprise, sarcasm, and amusement in his voice which caused me to huff a little. “Well Mr. Robin, I want to change how Pureblood’s views halfbloods, muggleborns, creatures, and so much more. Sure the Wizarding community has come a long way with some things, but with a lot of other stuff they have such backwards thinking. Some of the stuff that the Purebloods believe in is so disgusting, for instance the belief of having pureblooded children, so they only marry other purebloods. And its not even other wizards or witches from around the world either, its all mostly Pureblooded wizards and witches from the U.K. So there are very few families left that haven’t married into each other. We are loosing the founding magical U.K. families because of the inbreeding. I do thing all that magic from those families have are important to our community because that magic and families bring and keep the traditions alive that has been with us for centuries.”

I had to take a breath in between my rants before I finished. I looked over to the Professor to see him smirking, which caused my to roll my eyes. 

“Because the purebloods always complain about how muggleborns and halfbloods don’t know anything about the wizarding world then we should start making things that will help those that are new to this world, like a primary school for muggleborns and halfbloods that don’t know anything about the wizarding world but they could also include the purebloods so that it doesn’t cause a split in the society and make class restrictions. To me all purebloods should also have to take muggle studies classes as a required class here because there is so many fascinating things about the muggle world that they don’t know about. I think the wizarding world should also have exchange programs for the schools around the world so that we get to learn about the magical communities because I know that I have no idea what the other countries are like unless my friends tell me about a small part of their family travels from over the summer.”

Before I could say anymore, we were already landing by Hagrid’s hut and the professor was helping me get ready to walk back to the school. Before I could get any further than from where we landed, the professor grabbed my hand to stop me and said “Mr. Potter, you have given me a lot to think about. If you like I would like to discuss this more with you and if possible could I have Professor’s Snape and Malfoy, as well as Draco, join us because I think they would find these conversations educational and interesting too.” 

“I think that I would be ok with that. When would we want to meet for these discussions and where?”

“We could meet every Sunday for these discussions, it would be a way for us to get to know each other better. I will discuss location with the other professors and send you and Draco letters and time of where to meet. Now than Mr. Potter I have some things I have to do before tomorrow class so if you could excuse me.” 

“Of course Professor, I look forward to your letter.”

Professor Robin kissed my hand and started walking around the school to, what it looked like, Hogsmeade. I watched him walk for a few seconds before I turned around to go to my dorm to shower. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I got to the front doors of the school to find the halls to still be empty. I cast the tempus spell to see what time it was to only discover it was four in the afternoon. I thought it was later but that was probably only because I was so tired from my swim and then the attack by the giant squid. There was also the fact that I had gotten pretty close to having sex with Toby Robin but cut it short and now I have horny as hell. I just needed to know that my mates were with me and would stay before I had anymore sexual activity with any of them. I mean how hard could it be to restrain myself?

As I walked to my room I saw that most of the students not in class were younger years so they were playing in the halls. I could hear some first and second year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs daring each other to go down to the dungeons which was funny. I walked up behind the group of 15 students and whispered boo. They all let out little screams and started to scatter. I started giggling and tried to get them to to stop running around but they all just took off scared. 

I heard behind me a soft deep chuckle which made me jump and turn around fast. The person standing behind me was one of my only mates that really didn’t seem to like me, Severus Snape. I know I had heard a laugh but as I looked at him, Snape had a sneer on his face and one eyebrow pulled up while looking at me. 

“Mr. Potter I see that you are having a lot of fun. If you were released from the Hospital Wing why are you not in class? I think another detention and 30 points taken for skipping class.” 

I stared at him and decided I would not argue with him so I nodded my head and walked to the dungeons. That was when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and Snape speak up again.

“Mr. Potter, why are you heading to the dungeons? I know for a fact that you do not have class with me and seeing how you are not a Slytherin what other reason do you have to go down there?”

I could feel my eyebrow start to twitch in annoyance. I had decided that I would not let anyone bully anymore that included my mates. I looked at him and stepped close until our chest were almost touching. I stood on my toes and softly kissed him before he could realize what was happened. I stepped back and looked at his face. He had lost the sneer and now seemed to have an angry look on his face. 

“Alpha, I think you know what I am and so that allowed me to get my own dorm, so if you would excuse me I need to go shower and get ready for class tomorrow. Oh and I hope next time we kiss it would be you to initiate it.”

I left him standing there in the corridor, cast a silence charm on my feet and ran to my room. I don’t know if he saw where I went but I was ok if he did. They would find out sooner or later anyways. I headed up to the bedroom, got some clean clothed this time just sweatpants and a graphic t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. Even though I loved my panties, I found I really liked going naked underneath my pants. Plus I wasn’t doing any other strenuous activities that would require underwear for the rest of the day.

I turned on the shower until the water was hot and stepped in. For a few minutes I just stood under the water letting it loosen up my muscles and began to get my body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. I grabbed my wand and cast a charm to remove all the hair from my legs, arms, and private parts so the the only place with hair was on my hair. As a submissive I didn’t grow a lost of hair on my body and I could not grow a beard. I didn’t like the hair on my body though so that is why I would get rid of it, plus with no hair my skin now felt baby smooth. 

I started to use the body wash that smelt like coconut and cinnamon to scrub all over myself. I washed myself quickly and then moved on to my hair. I used the shampoo that smelt like apples because it always mixed well with my natural scent. I finished up in the shower and got out and dressed. I had a few hours before dinner so I went and took a nap. 

I woke up to my alarm going off and and big blaring red numbers saying it was 6:30 pm and just in time for me to head down to the Great Hall to eat supper. I rolled out of bed to put my unicorn slippers on and grabbed my school cloak, wand, and headed to the door. I had thought about changing into more presentable clothes but decided I didn’t want to do that because I didn’t want to dirty any more clothes up for the day. I have to say that I really enjoy the freeness that I felt under my sweatpants, especially because the inside of my pants were so soft against my penis and arse. 

I made my way down my private hall to see most of the Slytherin and a few older Ravenclaw students heading to the Great Hall to eat. I waited until it was mostly all younger students than started walking behind them so that the older students wouldn't try to pick on me. I wasn’t scared of them but being the only Gryffindor around without backup, the Slytherins might try something against me, so I was just being cautious. 

I was bumped into from behind by someone taller than me which caused me to stumble forward. Another hand had softly caught me before I fell flat on my face. I looked to see that Malfoy Senior and Robin were walking together behind me, Malfoy being the one to catch me, and Snape in front of me with his robes billowing out around him, like a dungeon bat. I glared at his back and righted myself with the help of Professor Malfoy.

“Harry, what ever you did really pissed him off. I wanted to say good job and keep doing it.”

I looked at Toby Robin with a looked of surprise on my face. I took him to be a very serious man and for him to praise me for my prank made me wonder if there was more to this man than what he showed everyone. I smiled blindingly at Lucius Malfoy and him than raced off to the Gryffindor table to sit with my friends. 

I let out a small giggle while I sat down beside my brother. He looked over to me and grinned, while wrapping and arm around me to give me a side hug. I smiled back at him and began making my dinner. Ron and Hermione hadn’t said anything to me yet but the was probably because the two were having an argument over homework from the sounds of it. I looked to the left of me to see Neville eating quietly. I turned to face him so that I could talk to him. 

“Hey Neville, how have you been so far?”

“Hi, Harry. I have been doing great. Nan has gotten of my back and stopped comparing me to my dad. I’m happy about that for once, but now she had been comparing me to my mother so I’m unsure on what to think about that. Over the summer I was gifted a plant by her so I atlas know that she has been paying attention to the things that I find interesting. I have been growing a new plant hoping to grow it by winter break. It tends to do better in the summer. I was talking to Professor Sprout over the summer trying to get the plant from Assyria. Mimbulus mimbletonia, the plant, is kept up in the dorm right now. It needs sunlight and is usually found in very dry and arid regions. I made your old bed into a miniature desert. I probably wont be able to show you the plant, but it is a small grey cactus, we are unsure of the plants uses but we the Professor, some other Herbologist, and I believe that the plant has very important uses because it is all but extinct now. It does excrete this jelly like substance that smells very rotten, though, so that is why we are so unsure of what it was and can be used for.”

I smiled at Neville, glad to know that he was enjoying his time here at Hogwarts because he was so shy still. He had grown into himself and to be honest had grown quite tall this past summer. It makes me wonder if he himself had an inheritance. He had lost the buck teeth and now had straight rows of teeth. He has become leaner, loosing the baby fat, and a little broader. He looked nice and I would have to say a little more confident in himself. 

“Thats very interesting Neville. Have you guys been testing the liquid on anything.”

“We have but so far have reached a stalemate right now. Professor Sprout said to wait for it to grow some more to see what more is produced from the plant before we do anymore testing on it.”

“Well keep working on it, I think you guys will find an answer soon.”  
Neville and I both turned back to our food to finish up eating. When I finished eating I turned to Hermione, Will, and Ron only to discover that they weren’t at the table anymore. I shrugged mu shoulders and got up to leave the Great Hall also. I started to head to my room but before I could turn down my corridor I kept walking. The reason I did was because maybe I could get Snape to let me do one of my detentions tonight. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I arrived to the potions class door and stood outside of it unsure if I really wanted to go in. I mean when I had last seen Snape I had kissed him and ran off. I took a deep breath and went into the classroom. When I walked into the classroom Snape was sitting at his desk working on Summer papers from the looks of it. I shuffled from one foot to the other unsure of what to do.

“Mr. Potter, what do you want. As you can see I an very busy right now and don’t have time for your dunderheaded activities. So if you could hurry up, say want you wanted, and get out I would greatly appreciate it.”

“I-um wanted to know if could serve one of my detentions tonight since I was released from the Hospital Wing today. I already finished yesterdays and todays homework and don’t have anything else tonight either, sir.”

He watched me for a few minutes before standing up. I watched as Professor Snape walked over to the sink and hit his wand against the sink. I saw all of the dirty cauldrons fly into the sink and knew that I would be scrubbing them for the detention.

“Get to work Mr. Potter, but know that if any of them are dirty than you will be serving another detention with me.”

I nodded to him and walked over to the sink. I watched as Snape went back to grading the papers. I turned to the sink, took my robe off, and got to work with cleaning the cauldrons. Neither of us talked anymore to each other. I worked hard on making sure that the cauldrons were clean. Some of the tougher ones I let soak in scolding water before washing them. I was over half way done when I decided to take a short break. I cast a tempus to see the time and saw that it was almost 9:30 which gave me only 25 minutes to finish the cleaning unless I wanted to be out past curfew without having my invisibility cloak. I stood back up, stretched, and went back to the sink. I finished cleaning the rest of the cauldrons and began distributing them to all the tables in the class. I paused and looked the the Professor before I could get any farther. 

“Sir, how many cauldrons should be put at each desk for the first class?”

I watched as Snape squinted his eyes at me as he said “Put two cauldrons for each desk, seeing how its a first year class, the students wont be working together until later in the semester.”

I finished up my work and started putting on my rode so that I could leave. I was already thirty minutes over curfew so I needed to hurry to my rooms and not let any Slytherin prefects catch me out unless I wanted another detention. Before I could go Snape called me to his desk.

“Mr. Potter since you did the cauldrons correctly and helped set them out for the first class of the day tomorrow I will give you a pass so that you can get back to your dorm without getting into anymore trouble. The moment you reach your room, the parchment with burst into flame which will let me know that you aren’t messing around anywhere else in the school. Oh and Mr. Potter before you leave. . .”

At this the professor softly grabbed me and the next thing I knew was that there was a soft pair of lips against mine. As it began to turn into a deeper kiss, I felt a hand slide down my back to cup my arse and squeeze. My breath hitched and I let out a moan, but before anything else could occur I was being pushed back. I looked up at Snape trying to catch my breath while he just smirked down at me. 

“Mr. Potter, you should know not to tease a Slytherin, much less your alpha mate cause we will always retaliate and not back down from a confrontation for we are always waiting to pay it back. Now I advise you to get back to your dorm.”

I raced back to my room with my head swimming with what just happened. The cold and reclusive Professor Snape just kissed me. The man that pretty much hates my guts for being my fathers son. The man that has caused my life a living hell for that past four years while here at Hogwarts. But then against this man was also one of my mates. Someone who is suppose to love, protect, and fight with me. A mate that would help me to bring our children into the world. I just could not believe that he actually did it, he kissed me.

I laughed because this was the third mate to kiss me, which I was ok with. I wonder what else is to occur this year, I just know that it will be as exciting as the last few years. I went up stair, stripped my clothes, brushed my teeth, and got into bed sort of excited for the rest of the year to come.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Snape Pov:

I walked into my room to see that two men were sitting on the love chair in front of the fire with two glasses of whiskey and a third on the table for me. I walked over to the chair and let one of the men, Lucius, pull me down onto their laps. I took a long sip of my drink before I finally spoke up. 

“I kissed him. He had come to the class, asking if he could do one of his detentions tonight so I let him. At first I just ignored him, but then his scent just became to distracting what with it just being the two of us in the classroom. As I watched him I saw that he was only in swears and a t-shirt. I could also see and hear how he wasn’t wearing any underpants which just made me want to claim him. I was able to hold myself back from the tempting body until the very end of the detention. He set up the cauldrons for the first years class tomorrow and was about to leave when I had him stop. For a split second I forgot myself and asked him to come up so that I could give him a pass to his dorms. With his so close to me I got a giant whiff of his scent and that caused me to grab him and kiss him. After that I sent him on his way.”

Both men just chucked at me and then the dark hair man said “Well we all know that we cannot resist out little mate. He sings to up all, asking up to come get him, but we are all respecting his boundaries. But it is interesting to watch, especially with realizing even though he seems very smart he still hasn’t realized just who I am and how that could affect the mating between us all.”

“Oh, Tom, please! Like you could ever think of hurting our mate now that we can have him. If you really want to win the war, just mold him into the perfect solder for you. Though with what you were telling us, it won’t be that difficult for Potter to see our ways, maybe not about the muggles but there were many things that I could agree with.”

“Sev, Tom, Harry is our mate. He is to be our equal. Another thing is why do we need to start war now. We know that prophecy was fake, it was just that bat Trelawney trying to get taken seriously for once in her life. We all now know that she had lost her power long ago for what she did against mother magic. She is pretty much a squid now, which is why she is so depended on this war to come. If anything we should be attacking her not the other ‘light’ wizards and witches. Sure Dumbledore believes in the prophesy but when we let out that she is a fraud over Winter break all will be fine. All we really need to do is get a hold of the ministry to make our plans known and pushed out. Also I see that you are excepting that Harry is our mate Sev.”

I listened to what Lucy and Tom had to say. What Lucy said did make since. Tom was just a little out of his mind still but we were working on it, but it was getting frustrating with his Horcrux not being here for us to put back into him and the diary being destroyed. I looked at them, finished my glass, and grabbed their hands. I pulled them to my bedroom so that we could get ready and sleep. All I knew was that it was going to be a long year, with between getting Tom’s Horcruxs and finally excepting that Harry Potter was my mate, the submissive I have been waiting for for what feels like forever. I just knew that is would not take as long as I thought it would be to get comfortable with the little tease as my mate as it would have been if I hadn’t accepted him already.

We all laid in bed and spooned together, dreaming about our little mate and the many things we wanted to do to him.


	7. Preparing For The Year

Harry Pov:

I woke up with a content moan while stretching my muscles out. I felt very rested after having a goodnights sleep. I looked at the time to see that I had over two hours before breakfast so because I didn’t shower last night, I decided to go to the bathroom to relax in a bath before class today. 

I made myself a bubble bath and got in. I sat relaxing and thinking about all that I had to do today. I needed to turn in the class assignments that were due, I needed to serve my detention, tell Ron, Hermione, and Will about having those meet ups with my mates, and maybe find a time to talk to Draco. 

I hurried to finish washing before getting dressed. I wanted to try to catch Draco before breakfast started. I wanted to be comfortably dressed so I grabbed my Scooby Doo t-shirt, shorts, silk underwear, and my white knee high socks and black converse. I put that outfit on, grabbed my outer robe, and school bag before racing out the door. 

I cast a notice-me-not onto myself as I walked slowly down my corridor until I got to the main dungeon hallway. I could hear many Slytherin students heading my way so I stood at the entrance of my corridor by the suit of armor until I saw Draco. 

I slowly reached out for him, until I got a hold of his cloak. I pulled him until he was out of the way of the entrance of the corridor so that the spell would still work and extent to Draco. I looked up at him and found him looking down back at me with a soft expression on his face. I smiled back at him.

“Hello Draco. Did you know you are a hard man to get alone? Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something. As you know I have found a few of my other mates and we have decided to meet up on Sunday’s for a few hours to talk and get to know each other better. I haven’t gotten a letter yet so I’m not positive of where or when the meet up will be but when I do I hope to see you there at the meetings.”

As I was talking to Draco he had been nodding his head in agreement with the things I was saying to him.  
That made me happy that he was trying to work with the boundaries I had made so far.

“Harry, I look forward to being able to meet with you and the other alphas that will each hold a piece of your heart. Hopefully the meeting won’t be during Sunday mornings because that is when Slytherin practices are.”

I laughed and smirked a little at him. “No matter how hard you guys practice this year Gryffindor is still going to get the house cup.”

“Oh you really believe that Potter, I’ll have you now that the Slytherin team has some tricks up our sleeves this year that just might put you Gryffindorks to shame.”

“Yeah right, maybe some cheating. Thats the only skills you snakes seem to know and have.”

I was grinning at Draco, because this banter was a lot more fun than how we used to act. It was more relaxed and friendly, which made me really believe that we might just work out as mates after all.

I said my goodbye to Draco and raced to the Great Hall for breakfast. The only seat that was open was by the first years which was ok, because that just made me want to baby them. As I was eating a school owl landed on my shoulder with its leg sticking out for me to grab the letter addressed to me. 

Dear Mr. Potter,

I have talked to Professor’s Snape and Malfoy and we have come to the conclusion that on Sunday’s from 8pm to 9:30 pm we can have our meetings. In the fourth hall of the dungeons please show up to the portrait of the Callanish Standing Stones on time and tap two times to the right on the stone wall and three timed to the left on the wall. Once we hear the knock who ever is there (There should be one of use there at any time) will open the door to let you in. 

Thank you,  
Professor T. R.

P.S. Because you told the younger Malfoy, could you tell him of the meeting place, please do so. 

I softly laughed at the letter and put it way in my bag before getting one of the anonymous note papers out to send to Draco. I wrote the time and place of the meet up with my initials on the paper, tapped it and said Draco Malfoy and watched it disappear from my lap and appear in Draco’s. He read the note, looked back at me, nodded his head in understanding, and burned the note so that no one else could read it. 

I finished my breakfast and made my way to my first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hoped this class went a lot better that Monday’s had. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I, with the rest of the 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin class, were sitting in the classroom waiting for Professor Malfoy to get here. When he walked in, so did the pink toad lady known as Umbridge. Not only from the things that Hermione had told me but also from looking at her made my skin crawl. I wanted to attack her but also get as far away from her as possible. 

Lucius went to the head of the class and grabbed a chair for and put it in the corner of the room for Umbridge who just sat down with a smuggle and disgustingly flirty smile on her face. I, and I’m pretty sure most of the class, gagged a little. The Professor having heard some of the responses from the class coughed and started on his lesson for the day.

“The first thing I would like you all to do is get out your homework and pass it up to the front of the class and then to the left. Lavender when you have gotten all of the homework please put it on my desk in the box labeled for this class. Next I will like to discuss the things that happen on Monday. As you all are aware another student attacked the other when he was not prepared or ready. This caused the student, Mr. Potter to end up in the Hospital wing. This kind of behavior is not excepted in this class or at this school. I am telling you this so that all of you will know and think about your actions before you decide to do anything. Mr. Zabini in on academic expulsion and is facing a hearing with the school board to decide if he is allowed back at this school. All of you students are here to learn and get the best magical education you can get before being released into the world.We teachers as well as all of your parents expect you students to behave while here, learn all that you can, and when you leave this institution either take apprenticeships, go on to a secondary education, or take up jobs else where as respectable adults. You guys are 15 and 16 years old this year. The way that all of you have been acting is repugnant and down right disappointing especially when you all are suppose to leave this institution in under three years. ” 

Because of the third degree we were all getting from the Elder Malfoy, many of the students could be seen squirming in their seats as if trying to somehow hope that a troll or some other thing would appear to take the attention off of us for once. I myself wanted to whimper and try to sooth Lucius’s anger.

“Because of how the houses have been so divided the past few decades, the staff and Board of Education have decided that we will be changing how schedules are for the four houses. Because Gryffindor and Slytherin has the most animosity between all the houses you students will stick together the most. We have matched schedules together so that all Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students will have the same schedules while all Gryffindor and Slytherin schedules will be sharing classes. All of your classes are still the same so do not worry about that, this just means that the classes you would have shared with another house has been switched with the house matches I have just stated. The time will be different for some of the students to keep you all matched up. If there is a break in your schedule because you aren’t taking a class at that time then you will still be allowed to go wherever you hang out at as long as it is not the Forbidden Forest, but us teachers would like to see you interacting with other students from the other houses and grades. The last thing that we have decided to do is allow all students to be able to sit anywhere they want while in the Great Hall. This is suppose to help you get to know your classmates and hopefully allow you all to make lasting relationships.If you have a new schedule than it will be given to you at lunch.”

As I processed the news I looked over to Draco to see what he thought about all this. His face showed some announce but not to the extent that he would have had in the previous years. He looked at his father and then leaned over to speak to some of his Slytherin housemates. I looked back at my brother and his mates to see what their thoughts were. Ron seems disgruntled, Will seemed nonchalant, and Hermione seemed pleased. I myself was pleased and astonished because I knew that there was probably going to be many fights for the next couple months before we started to make any headway into becoming comfortable with the whole situation.

“Now that I have told you what is to happen, I will be pairing you all with a partner. When I call your name go sit with your partner.”

Everyone around me groaned in anger and got up from our seats. I don’t mind so much, but I do hope that Lucius shows some favoritism and puts me with a good partner, preferably Draco. That would help us get to know each other quicker. 

“Ron Weasley and Vincent Crabbe, Will Potter and Thomas McGruder, Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas and Gregory Goyle, Seamus Finnigan and Sally Perks , Lavender Brown and Millicent Bulstrode, and lastly Parvati Patil, Daphne Greengrass, and Francis Scumber. Once you are all sitting in your new seats we will begin the lesson for today. Because you all got a taste of what dueling is like we will start our lesson on the common defensive theories and their derivation. We will look at spells that will help defend you and we will look at counter jinxes so that you will not be stuck defenseless if you are ever in a dual.” 

By this time everyone had paper and quills out so that we could take notes while Lucius was at the head of the class telling us which spell would be good for protecting us. Because I knew he was a Death Eater, Will and I both saw him that night Voldemort came back so he could not deny it to us, I had a few questions to ask. 

“Professor, when will we be practicing these spell, because its all well in theory until we have to actually fight against something that is out there? I know that I would like to have had practice using these spells before anything bad were to happen.”

Before Lucius could answer me, everyone in the room turned to look at the corner of the room because of the loud ‘Eh Hem’ and screeching of a chair as the Pink Toad stood up. I watched as she slowly walked over to the front of the class to stand in front of my shared desk. 

“It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about. Furthermore there is nothing out there, dear! Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?”

“I don’t know, lady. Between Voldemort or other witches and wizards that want to bring people harm, we need to be able to protect ourselves. Just writing and reading about these spells wont help us any if we don’t know how to perform them.” 

By the time I was done speaking to her, I was standing before her breathing heavy in anger, ready to punch this Umbridge lady in the face. Even though I was short I still towered over this ministry worker so I had no reason to be afraid of her. Lucius came up beside my and softly pushed me back to my seat. 

“Thank you Mr. Potter that is a wonderful question. He is in fact correct, to ask this question because you never know what could be lurking out there. We will first be learning the theories, the benefits, and drawbacks of these spells I will be teaching you, then after learning three or four of them I will have you all put them to the test against your partners. But do not worry at the same time you are learning these spells you will also learn a few counter jinxes so that when you dual you can practice those too. Because you have all this information that you will need to learn I want you all to write a short essay, I only expect one to two feet any more I will dock points, about what you all thought was the most important things you learned from these spells and the reason why. Now, lets get on with the lesson.”

The elder Malfoy spent the rest of the class teaching us one spell and one counter jinx so that we could do our homework on them. I would have to say that his class is very interesting and I am enjoying it a lot. Though throughout the class I could feel the icy glare on the back of my head coming from the corner of the room but I ignored it. As Lucius finished up his lecture he spoke

“That is all for today class, I would like you all to do your homework correctly and have it ready to be turned in the next class. For that class we will spend the time practicing wand movements since it is our shorter class and we will not have time to learn any other spells. Now remember students you will have class with the same house for the rest of the semester so try to get along. With this you are all dismissed to go to lunch.” 

I stood back while the rest of the class all shuffled out of the classroom. Draco had already gone ahead with his house mates while I stayed back to talk to the elder Malfoy. Once the classroom cleared out from both students and Umbridge I walked up to the desk.

“Who really decided it was a good idea to make the houses work together? Doesn’t this cause more confusion for the students?”

“Hello Harry, and it was I who spoke the the Headmaster about this because you were hurt so badly the other day. We cannot have a repeat of this happening.”

“Mhmmm and how does this effect those students that are being recruited by your leader, one Lord Voldemort? Won’t he dislike this because he does tend to recruit followers from the Slytherin House?”

After I said this statement, I knew I had said the wrong thing. I know Lucius is a follower of Voldemort's, but I did not care because he was my mate, both of the men were my mates, I just wanted to know what Voldemort was thinking right now because it has been to quiet since the end of last year. And I know Lucius is a right hand man of the Dark Lord so he would have some idea of what was going on.

“Mr. Potter, I think you shouldn’t talk about things that you have no idea of. Keep spouting nonsense and you are going to wind up hurt. I think it would be best if you leave and go to lunch.”

I tried to clear up about my meaning but Lucius kept glaring and pushing me out the door into the hallway. As I turned around to say I was sorry, the Professor took my bag, threw it at my, and slammed the door close in my face. I stood a few minutes outside the classroom waiting for the door to open again but it never did. 

I didn’t mean to make Lucius angry. I thought the question was a good one because even though Voldemort is my mate, he is still a crazed man who is for all I know hell bent on taking over the Ministry, has bad ideas about anyone lesser than a pureblood, and overall not stable. I wanted to start making plans about getting his soul back together so that I could maybe make him into a better person than he is now or has ever been. Obviously when the fates were giving me my mates, they picked out people that need help in their lives and need to have guidance on the bigger picture of whats better for the wizarding world. 

I want to be able to help and anyways it is true that Voldemort does a lot of his recruiting from Slytherin, everyone knows that so it wasn’t like it was a secret from the world. I wonder if I will still be invited to tea and to talk this weekend. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I arrived at the Great Hall for lunch to see from younger to older students sitting wherever they wanted. For the most part anyways. The majority of the fourth through seventh year Slytherin were all sitting at the Slytherin table while the first through third years were mingled in with the other houses. I went over the the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat. I guess all the students had been informed of the new changes during our first class of the day.

I didn’t really feel like talking so I listened to the conversations happening around me while I ate. I could see some of the students discussing their new schedules but it didn’t look like anything changed other than potions only being 30 minutes shorter for me so that was cool. As I got done eating and was about to leave the table I saw Lucius storm into the Great Hall with a scowl on his face. I slumped down in my seat trying to hide from his or the other two teachers stares as he told Professors Snape and Robin what was wrong. I watched as all three looked out into the sea of students to try and find me and my only thought was ‘Thank Merlin that I was sitting by tall people’ and I could hide behind them. 

“Hey guys I’m going to head to the classroom so I will see you all later.”

Before anyone could respond I quickly filed in between some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth years to get out of the Hall. Once out I started making my way to the dungeons so that I could get to my seat for potions.

I found the classroom and went to a seat in the back corner since I wasn’t sure where everyone else had sat. Snape already had my classes potion instructions and ingredients written on the blackboard so I went to the storage closet and got mine so that I could set up before class. I also wrote his instructions for the potion since Severus sometimes had better instructions than the textbook.

By the time I was done getting my table situated all the other students had started to fill in and head to their desk. I had made the right decision when I sat in the back. Many of the Slytherin students also began getting their ingredients while only a few other Gryffindor students went and got theirs. I would have thought by now these students would understand that once Snape came we only had a few minutes to get everything written down and situated before we had to start making our potions. 

Not even a minute later did Severus come storming into the classroom and starting his teachings.  
“Welcome class, I see that some of you are responsible and have begun getting ready for potions today. Today you will be making the Doxycide potion. This is not a hard potion to make but it does require a steady eye when brewing at all times because one wrong stir or one missed second could cause for the potion to be unusable for the user or cause the Doxy to become flammable rather than repelling them. Now than this should take you no more than two and a half hours to finish this potion. After you all have finished the potion I will then have you all write about the history, use, and future use of this potion. I want to know if there could be any alters to the potion that could help with other pests, what they are, and why could these alters help. The paper should be four feet long and will be due next class. Now begin.”

I looked down at my paper and compared it to the blackboard one last time before I began preparing my potion. The instructions for the potion from the book were as followed:

Juice the Bundimun. Add the Bundimun acid to the cauldron and stir quickly.  
Grind the Streeler shells and add to cauldron.  
Stir the potion then heat.  
Add chopped dragon liver and stir vigorously.  
Add a dash of hemlock essence and stir again.  
Add a glug of cowbane essence and a dash of tormentil tincture.  
Stir slowly then heat the cauldron.  
Wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion.

It looked like Snape had added five stirs clockwise and one counter at the beginning and for that last stir it was three more clockwise. Instead on chopping the dragon liver we should dice it into smaller pieces to help it dissolve faster. Other than those chances all the instructions were the same. 

I finished all my cutting and grinding of my ingredients and put them to the side. I put the first few ingredients into the cauldron and began stirring. I set the burners and let the potion heat up watching to make sure that the juice and powder were mixed and finally added the rest of the potion ingredients. I put in the dragon liver and made sure that it was finished dissolving before adding the hemlock. I stirred once added the cowbane and tormentil tincture and did my last few stirs before once more letting the potion become warm again. I looked at the black stinky potion and thought I did very well, especially since I didn’t have any Slytherins messing with me. I looked to the clock and saw I still had forty minutes left before we got to the writing portion of the class so I bottled my potion and began cleaning up. 

As I cleaned, I could see some people’s potions were a dark green instead of black or letting off this far worse pungent smell than what it was originally suppose to smell like. Most of the class seemed to be about done while others were still struggling on getting the dragon liver to dissolve before they could add the rest of the ingredients. 

I finished up cleaning my table, put my used cauldron on the back counter and finally went to hand in my potion. I walked up from the back of the room, straight to Professor Snape’s desk and put my potion in the awaited basket. 

“Mr. Potter I see that you have survived the day so far. I hope for your sake that this potion has turned out well because if not, you are not going to be passing my class this year. It only gets much more difficult after this. Now go back to your seat, I expect you know how to get there.”

“Of course Professor, also I expect you to be a little for welcoming to me, seeing how you are my alpha. If I try in this class than you have to put effort into trying to make this mate-ship work. It is a very fair trade, don’t you think.”

Before Severus could respond I walked back to my desk to begin on my written portion of the class. I began making a list of things that I knew the potion did and its history, than began looking through the potion textbook looking for any similar potions.

I couldn’t find any potions like this one I just worked on so I would try to find other similar pest. I walked to the back room where Severus had a small cabinet of useful books on potions, magical creatures, the mind and body, and much more. The cabinet itself seemed to have a spell on it to enlarge it on the inside so that many books and topics could fit in it. I began looking in the magical creatures section of the bookshelf and found a book on just magical pest. I tried reaching for it but I couldn’t get it even if I jumped. I went to go for my wand but before I could do that I pale hand reached over my head and grabbed the book for me. 

I turned around to see that it was Draco holding the book out for me. 

“Hello Harry, can I come sit with you so that I can also look at this textbook?”

I nodded my head and we walked over to my table. I set the book between us on the desk and began flipping through the text book for some pest I thought would be useful to get rid of. Before I could go to another page Draco had me stop because he picked out his. I didn’t get a good look at the name but it seemed to be a pest similar to the bedbug but if it bites wizards it takes magic from that person. 

I looked around some more and finally found the Chizpurfle. Its a magical parasite that lives in the fur or feathers of some magical creatures, and could also infect magical items. In wizard dwellings, they attack magical objects, and eat lingering drops of potions left in cauldrons. In muggle homes, they attack electrical objects, causing them to not work properly. There are potions that can get rid of them, but severe infestations require a visit from the Pest sub-division of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I would describe these as similar to muggle fleas. 

By the end of class I had a large amount more information on this parasite and now I needed to go to the library to finish up my research and start finding ingredients that could get rid of the pest. 

The majority of the class had finished the potion and had gotten a large part of the paper done. As Snape dismissed us to go to our next class, I could hear Ron in the background whining about how hard this paper was going to be. He was also worried about how his potion turned out because he really needed the class to become an auror. I think Ron was finally growing up some. 

I didn’t have History of Magic with the new professor for another hour so I started toward the kitchens because my class ran during dinner and I didn’t know if the teacher would have food for us. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When I got to the kitchen I saw any house elves working away getting ready for dinner in a few hours. I looked for Dobby and found him over by the dessert table.

“Hi Dobby, do you thing you could prepare me some sandwiches and maybe some dessert for my dinner. Could you also put a preserver charm on the food so that I can eat it later?”

“Of course Mr. Harry Potter. Is there anything else I can do for you before you leave?”

“No that is all, I will go wait at the table, and thank you Dobby.”

I walked over to the small table in the kitchen to sit down and watch Dobby make my dinner. He was a very enthusiastic little elf. And he was a great friend to have. Once my food my was done, Dobby brought it right over to me and sent me on my way saying that he had to get back to working on making dinner for the rest of the students and staff. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPPHP

I transfigured my dinner basket to be smaller so that I could fit it into my book bag before heading off to History of Magic. This would be my first time being in a class with Professor Robin and I was nervous. I haven’t heard any bad things about him from my house mates other than the fact that he hung out with Slytherins a lot. Hermione seemed to respect his so he couldn’t be all bad, but then again she did fawn over Gilderoy Lockhart in our second year. 

I know Robin is one of my mates but a swear I never dreamt of him. I have dreams about all my mates even Voldemort, but never this one, so what could that mean. Is he some mate that is suppose to be platonic and only a friend? Is he an actual mate in disguise? Oh Merlin! What if he is Voldemort. Because of our connections, both from the horcrux and from the mate bond I haven’t been feeling or getting any images from him since mid- Summer. What is he doing here? Has he come to kill me or is it Albus he is after. I haven’t been able to get all of his horcrux’s nor have I got all the potion ingredients yet. 

I was in the middle of the hall having a manic attack. I couldn’t breath. My windpipes felt like they were closing in on my throat. In a panicked state I let out a high pitched scream that sent my magic racing off to hopefully find a mate or friend. 

Within a minute of having my magic race out of me, I felt two sets of arms wrap around me, holding me securely against their chests. I could hear one soft voice by my ear whispering to me that I needed to breath. The other person was softly rubbing my back in a smooth up and down motion. 

As my vision came into focus and I got my breathing into focus, I looked to find who had been holding me. On my right side it was Severus and on my left side it was Draco. I smiled to let them know I appreciated them being here. 

“So Mr. Potter what happened? What could have scared you so bad that you ended up having a panic attack?”

“Harry, are you ok now, do you need to go to the hospital wing?”

“I’m ok now, I was just thinking about something that set me off. I can go back to class which is History of Magic so I can’t miss anymore classes already or I will really get behind.”

They both just looked at me with scrutinizing looks on their faces. I sent Draco off ahead of me so that I could talk to Snape.

“Professor, can I ask you a question?”

“What do you want, Potter?”

“I need to know something but first swear that you won’t tell anyone else what I’m about to tell you. I need your help so please don’t talk to the other professors or Dumbledore.”

“Ok Harry, I swear that any secret you ask me will not be told to anyone else. This is to only be shared between the two of us until you say I can tell anyone else.”

I watched as a his magic washed over the both of us and I knew that it was ok to speak now. Before I said anything Severus cast a privacy charm so that people wouldn’t overhear our conversation.

“I have had dreams about all of my mates. I have also found all the connections of our bonds from me to you all. One of these mates is . . . . . . . Voldemort. At first I was confused as to why his bond to me was so frayed and with so many small threads but then I found out why. He has a lot of horcruxs which are his soul fragments that he had slit apart with dark magic.”

I stopped to take a breath and to calm my fast beating heart. Severus rubbed my back in a soothing motion to get me to keep talking.

“I know about the horcruxs because one of his souls is inside my body. I have been protecting it since I was a baby. This soul piece showed me how he made the horcruxs and how to put them back together. The reason I had the panic attack was because Professor Robin is one of my mates and I have never seen him in my dreams so I concluded that he had to be one of my mates in hiding but then that got me to thinking that it has to be Voldemort because through the connection I can see images from him. About mid summer I stopped getting anything from Voldemort, then we have a new teacher all of a sudden that I haven’t ever seen before so that had to mean something, right?”

Snape digested everything I was saying and let out a long huff.

“Yes, Harry you are correct. Professor Robin is the Dark Lord. He is not planning anything as of right now so you can calm down. I also know about the horcruxs and have been trying to find them so that I could put them back together but I haven’t been so lucky. Have you found any and if so where are you keeping them?”

“I have found one and have it is a secret location that only I know so that no-one else can get to it. I also have been looking for more. I do have a question. If Voldemort, or better known as to me Tom, is here, then where is Nagini? I know she is a living horcrux so I would assume that Tom would want to keep her close.”

“Nagini is outside somewhere. Tom did bring the snake with him to the school but she didn’t want to be cooped up in the room all day so during the day she is outside while at night she roams out either the halls or stays in my room.”

“In your room? Are you all staying together without me?”

“Haha Harry that is all that you pick up from this conversation. Yes Lucy, Tom, and I all share my room while here. That is partially why the meeting on Sundays will be there. That is were the majority of your Alphas hang out. That is were we want you, but we do know that you have a room to your self somewhere around the dungeons so we are just happy that it is closer to us than surrounded by non mated young hormonal males. Now than you seem to have calmed down. Do you want to go to class? If not than you can come down to the potions lab again and help me with the second years.”

“No I think I will go to “Professor Robin’s” class today, I don’t want to get anymore behind.”

I guess Severus could still see that I was nervous about going to my history of magics class because he pulled me into a hug and softly nuzzled my head.

“Harry, we all have a front to keep up. I may act all cold to you but that is only outward. I have realized I care very much for you, just like Tom, Lucius, and Draco care for you as well. We would never intentionally hurt you. Tom is getting better about his feelings for you. A lot of head way was made this past Summer to get him to be saner but there will be times when he may relapse but all you need to do is do what you did today and one of us other mates will come to you. If I have to I will teacher you a few spells that will help incase of an emergency but we will discuss that at another time. Just know that we all are trying to make this work because this mate ship is brand new for us all, some just have a little more practice with relationships than others.”

That made me smile a little bit. At least I knew everyone was trying. I said goodbye to Severus, gave him a soft kiss on the lips, and left for my class. He has become more helpful to me and I do understand that Severus will act like an arse and all snarky to me but that is his personality and the front he has to take. 

I am prepared to help all my mates. I need to talk with Lucius again to clear up my misunderstanding and I need to try to understand what Tom Riddle my mate and the dark Lord is planning and hopefully get him to trust me quickly. I can already feel myself falling for them and I still barely know them bur I guess that is expected when they are my fated ones. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I arrived to the History of Magic’s classroom, took a deep calming breath, and walked into the class. As I looked around it looked like the only seat open was the one right beside the giant front desk where Professor Robin was sitting. The classroom had been set up into a giant circle of desk with bookcases surrounding it. It was actually pretty cool set up and looked more spacious compared to how Binns had it. 

I hurried over to my desk and sat down. It didn’t look like I had missed much because everyone looked to be writing something. I took out my ink and quill as Robin passed me a sheet of paper. On the paper it had one question at the top. It was ‘What have I learned while taking this class.’ That was easy to answer. I put down in big letters NOTHING and in smaller letters ‘I usually fell asleep in the class because for the past four years all we would learn was about the Goblin Wars.’ 

I set my quill down and looked over to Tom and saw that he had been watching me. He looked to my paper and raised one eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders. He softly shook his head with the hints of a smile on his face.

After about ten more minutes the Professor had us pass all our papers to him. He sped five minutes to look over them.

“Ok class it seems that you have not really learned anything. I understand that you all discussed the Goblin Wars but that is only a small portion to what some of the greatest things to happen in the history of magic is. On Monday I had you all work in small groups to discuss the things that you would like to learn so based on that we will plan out outline for the year. So who would like to go first in giving their samples.”

Hermione was the first to raise her hand. “Professor I would like to know where the magic that muggleborns have come from and when did they first start coming to school in the U.K. That is because I have recently found out one of my cousins who lives in the States is a witch as well and I heard from her that muggleborn witches and Wizards weren’t even recognized until about forty years ago and thats only because they kept having problems with uncontrollable magic and in some cases Obscurials. So I just wanted to know when us British magical started allowing muggleborns to come to magical schools.”

I could hear some whispering coming from the Slytherin students but I didn’t think much of them because Hermione did have a good question. How could the States only now really allow muggleborn witches and wizards into their schools? They have been here for as long magic has been around, right?

“That is a great question Ms. Granger and I do think important for the class to discuss so that will be one of the topic we will discuss this year.”

I saw on a blackboard n the corner of the room have Hermione’s statement put on it. I raised my hand to give my question. 

“Professor, why is magic classified as dark and light when it is really the wizard or witch that cast it depending on their intent? Any spell can be used in anyway but we have so many rules and regulations on certain spells that it sort of infringes on magic itself, to me.”

My question got put on the board as well. For the rest of the class both Gryffindor and Slytherin student asked questions or shared relevant statements that got put on the board for us to go over throughout the class. There was a pretty big list. Some more of them were:

Why has there been bans magical creatures?  
Is the practice of the old ways and Old magic better for Wizards and Witches or is it ok for them to be forgotten?  
Why is there so many people hellbent on having ‘pureblood’?  
Why don’t we learn about the founders of Hogwarts?

There were many more questions by then end of the class.

“Thank you class, I will get a schedule made so that we can talk about all of this before the end of the year. The homework I want you all to work on is- why has blood purity in the magical world been so important to old families? What are the consequences of not introducing new magic to the bloodline? Why and how is the interdictions of Muggleborn witches and Wizards harmful and beneficial to the magical populations. We will be discussing all of this next class so be prepared. Class is dismissed.”

I watched as the classroom cleared out and waited for the last student other than Draco to leave before I went to talk to the Professor. I did not mind that Draco was about to hear this conversation because he either already knew about this or he needs to know because he is one of my mates. 

“Professor Robin I would like to talk to you. I know that you have a secret that you have been keeping from the public but because I am your mate I demand to know.”

I watched at the Professor slowly smirked at me. 

“What secret could i possibly be keeping from the public Mr. Potter?”

“You don’t scare me, so don’t even try to. You are Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. Someone who is my mate. At first I had a panic attack over this information but I know that if you try to do anything than Severus, Lucius, and Draco will have my back if I have to fight you.”

“Ok Harry, so you found out I am Voldemort. What are you going to do with this information. Are you going to go to Dumbledore? Hide behind him?”

“No I won’t do that but I will be watching you even closer because I know what you can do. You have killed hundreds in the last war and I will not see another war within my lifetime. There is to much I care about and if that means I have to lock you up for the rest of our lives then I will Mr. Riddle. War is a waste just like I have told you before. There are other ways to getting what you want done other than killing.”

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy you are going to be late for your last class so you better go now. We will finish this conversation on Sunday at 8pm.”

Draco and I walked out of the classroom to he'd to our last class.

“Harry, how did you know that he was Voldemort? I didn’t know until father told me the other night.”

“He is one of our mates and because I am the submissive omega in this mate ship I see all the bond that connect us together. I knew that he was a mate from the sent he gave off but I could not find his bond which lead me to the conclusion that he was a mate in hiding. That was what my panic attack was about earlier. Severus said that you all cared for me and that if I ever felt like Tom was going to hurt me than all I had to do was fight and call for you guys and you would come. Severus is going to teach me some spells to help incase of any emergencies.”

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The last class of the day had gone well. It was Ancient Runes which happened to be one of my better classes because I learned a lot of cool information. Because our class is so late in the day our teacher is allowing us too either bring our own food or she will provide some for us. Because we were a fifth year student the Professor said that we will start inventing some of our own this year. That was exciting and I couldn’t wait because I already had so many ideas. I was going to be working with Draco and Hermione this since we shared the class.

I was now heading to Professor McGonagall’s classroom because Severus had to make some potions for the hospital wing since to was getting into flu season and Madam Pomfrey needed more. I arrived to the transfiguration classroom and found a giant stack of cups with all kinds of various stages of rat transfigurations on them. I looked to McGonagall to see her grading papers.

“Harry, I will have you turn all the rats back into cups and then you may go. It will be an easy night tonight for you so just hurry so you can go back to see your friends before curfew.”

I thanked the Professor, did the transfigurations quickly so that I finished in twenty minutes, said goodnight, and ran off to Gryffindor tower. 

I arrived to the tower to see that the Weasley twins had given a lot of the younger years some test treats from their new cant joke box. Hermione was yelling at them and telling Fred and George that they needed to reverse this or send the younger years to the hospital wing. I laughed and sat on one of the vacant chairs in the corner of the common room. 

“Hermione leave them alone, they never learn so just come sit down. I want to speak with you guys.”

Will, Ron, and Hermione all sat in the chair across from me. I cast a privacy charm and began telling them about who my mates were. I told them everything because I can’t hide anything from them. They are my family as well. By the time i got down telling them about my mates Ron’s face was purple, Hermione looked very pale, and Will had stood up to sit right by me with his are around me in a protective gesture. 

“Guys its ok, I have you all and I am working on getting closer to my mates. If Fate and Magic did not think I could handle them as my mates then they would not have given them to me.”

“Harry, YOU ARE MATED TO A BUNCH OF DEATH EATERS ANDTO THE BLOODY FUCKING DARK LORD. THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU.”

“Calm down Ron, I will not let anyone hurt my little brother. If they wanted to hurt Harry they would have to go through all of us and Gryffindor.”

“Guys I already know how to get Tom to be saner and calmer. I need to find all of this horcrux’s so that I can put them together. I was actually going to start this winter holiday because I already got the one here from Hogwarts.”

“Ok Harry, I will help you with that. We can go to the library this Saturday and do some more research while everyone is at the Hogsmeade. Will, Ron, you guys can either come or not but I will not let Harry do any of this alone.”

“I also have Snape helping me and he can’t tell anyone because he cast and unbreakable vow.”

“That was smart thinking Harry. Thank you for telling us everything, I know that you didn’t have to.”

I smiled at them. I then stood up and hugged Hermione, Ron, and Will before I went up to my old dorm to get to my door for my room since I didn’t want to walk all the way back through the corridor. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

After bathing I was so tired that I claimed into bed. I didn’t even bother getting dressed. It had been a long day. I found out a lot and confronted my most dangerous mate. I needed to start getting to know the mates I had here because I also thing my heat is going to be upon me soon and I don’t think I want to do that alone. But I can think about that more later. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHP

Tom’s Pov:

I easily found my little mate’s room and was able to get in. I could hear soft breathing coming from up stair. I walked up the stairs and headed over to Harry. I could see he was laying naked in the center of the big bed. I pulled the sheets up to cover him more before I took my ring off my pinky finger. I conjured a soft chain put the ring on it and slid it around Harry’s neck. 

I knew what Severus and Harry were already doing. They were trying to get all of my Horcruxs together so that they could put my soul back together and I was ok with that. After spending all that time as a disembodied soul, out of my mind, I decided that I would get my whole soul back. To do that I needed someone that loved me to put me back together and reverse the evil I have done. My mates had no reason to fear me and with Harry at the for front sowing the others that he was essentially in charge, because he was as the Submissive. In my magical creature’s history the Submissive were the ones in charge, they were they ones that had the last say in anything, it was just the Dominates that enforced what was said. Maybe that was my unmated Dominates always cause the most problems.

Before I went back to Severus’s room I kissed Harry on his scar. I walked quietly through the corridor and sent any students who I caught out of bed back to their dorms with only a few house point missing. When I got to the bedroom I could see that Severus and Lucius left the middle open for me to crawl into. I undressed and got ready for bed before going to lay down and went to sleep.


	8. Ch. 7 The Weekend Mess

Harry Pov:

I could hear this annoying sound going off from the right side of my room. I opened my blurry eyes and saw my wand flashing letting me know that it was time to get up. I had set my alarm for six in the morning so that I could have a productive today. I tried to get out of bed but it took a few minutes for me to actually wake up. Once I did though, I started to get ready for the day.

Once dressed, I headed down with my school bag to the Great Hall to get something to eat. Because it was a Sunday not many students were up and about. I did not even see all of the professors; only Severus, the headmaster, Professor Mcgonagall, the toad, and a few others. They all seemed to be minding their own business, also trying to wake up. First thing first, I needed to finish up my homework and then try to find some more information on where the horcruxs are which would require more meditation. The last two classes from the week had passed quickly. McGonagall’s class had gone well, we started learning on how to transfigure one living animal into another living animal. My classmates and I are suppose to practice on rodents and transfigure them into a just as small animal until we get a good understanding and practice on how its done. This is exciting because this magic is similar to my fae magic so I can practice that as well. I think this is the hardest homework I have, only because the others were just essays. Most of the homework has already been worked on yesterday but there is still finalization that needed to be done before I will officially done with my essays. 

I ate quickly, packed some muffins into my school bag, and left the Great Hall to go to the woods. I walked the path to the trees behind Hagrid’s hut and once there I let my wings unfold from my back. I took off and went to my secret spot in the Forbidden Forrest to start on my homework. Once I got into the groove I was able to get my homework done quickly. It was about mid-morning when I start on my transfiguration.

I found I small mouse right by the tree I was sitting under and held it in my hand. I looked at it thinking about which animal would be the easiest to change the mouse into. I think it would be best to change the animal into another animal from the muridae family rather than into a different species. I thought of what a lemming looked like, where it was from, and its differences from Scottish mice and Arctic rodents. 

A thought popped into my head of how, from the fae readings, all fairy folk were able to control the natural and some special forces. For almost all fae, we are able to have control over fire, air, water, earth, and other natural related elements. From the readings it stated that once we are able to control nature we will figure out which one we specialize in. For instance, even though my mother was able to skillfully control the four main elements, she was a master at controlling all things air related with an affinity toward wind. 

Once I (and Will) get control of and practice the basics we will then be able to practice on finding out which element we are most accustom to. The other thing that the fae are known to have are individual special powers. In a few books I read it stated that there were fairies that could see the future, or those that could take magic from others and transfer it to another- this was usually with fae that practiced medicine both human and creature/magical. Then there were others that could naturally hear and read thoughts, manipulate emotions and realities, and so more. All these extra powers didn't usually appear in a fairy until it was between their 18th-20th year of birth because it gave them time to get control over one change at a time.

Back to the mouse, I looked at it and finally focused my mind and looked into the animals eyes. I found myself being able to see a pale green glow coming off the animal and I imagine that has to be its soul and thought of how it should now look. While doing that, I said the words for the incantation and did the wand movements. I watched as the mouse changed into the lemming. I noticed that this new animal still had the pale green glow to it but now it also had a somewhat darker tent wrapped around the outside of the animal. 

I grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing all that I figured out. I find it fascinating that there was that outer dark green color which could probably mean that that was showing the magic transfiguration on the animal. Once done with my homework I started to practice doing the fairy magic. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

By the time I was done practicing the fae magic I found out that water and earth related magic came a lot easier than the fire and the air was about in the middle because sometime it would do what I wanted and other times it wouldn’t. 

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was about noon so I started to pack up my school supplies so that I could go back to the school. I flew to the border of the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts grounds, put away my wings, and began making my way back to the castle. 

On my walk I ate the muffins I had brought, jumped into the great hall for a few sandwiches, and rushed to the library. No-one was in the library other than a few upper year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I walked around the library until I was near the back where I found a stair case to another floor.I have never noticed this place before but maybe Hermione has. I walked up the stairs and found a very old looking door with cobwebs around the arch of the door. I reached out for the handle and found that it was not locked. 

Slowly I open the door to find a study of sorts that is lined with three walls with bookshelf's from floor to ceiling filled with books. I take a closer look at the bookcase by my side to see that there are many banned books in this room. I looked to the other side of the room to the last wall to see that there is a giant window. It overlooked the fields that went to the quidditch pitch and part of the forest. 

Other than the window and books there is also a desk covered with books, parchment, and tea cups. I walked over to get a closer look to see what is on the paper and saw that it was exactly what I wanted to know more about. Horcruxs! There are so many books on the topic as well as extensive notes on the matter. As I reached to grab one of the sheets, I felt a soft warm hand grab mine and pull it away.

“Mr. Potter please do not touch that. May I ask just what are you doing in here?” 

I turn around to find Lucius standing right behind me with a plate of food. I can feel my face heat up in embarrassment in both being caught as well as from how our last meeting had ended. I wasn’t able to tell the Professor that I am sorry for angering him, and it seemed that he still is. 

I softly replied “Hello Professor Malfoy, I came to the library to do some research on this artifact that I heard about. It seems that you as well are doing research on the same topic.”

Lucius lifted up one blonde eyebrow and said “Why would you be doing research on that. As far as I knew all the books to talk about it had been rounded up and put in this office or the headmasters locked away from the rest of the world. I find it interesting because this staircase was to be hidden away from all students, a spell made by the Headmaster himself, so are you to tell me that you were just able to get in here without any trouble?”

“Yes sir, I just walked up here. Maybe it has something to do with two of my mates doing research on a topic that affects both me and another of my mates.”

“Mhmm, well Mr. Potter why don't you sit and tell me more about just what you have found.”

“Yes sir.”

I sit across from Lucius, take out my parchment with the horcrux information and my sandwiches. I began to eat quietly while looking over some of the papers that were closes to me. They were mostly on potions that could put back the soul into the original body. Some of the ingredients though I had never heard of. 

“What is the problem?”

“Are some of these ingredients from other places in the world?”

“Yes a bunch of these ingredients come from Africa and East Asia. They only live in desert areas of the world that have heavy old world magic still.”

“Oh.”

I went back to looking at the parchments and then let out a long huff. I could feel Lucius staring holes into the side of my head. I watched him watch me for a few more minutes before I finally decided to tell him sorry.

“Professor, I wanted to talk to you. I-I know that I made you angry the other day with the things I said about the Slytherin house. It was unfair of me to say that because not only are four of my six mates from there but I also allowed my ignorance and childish prejudice to show. I know that war is tough on all people and we all make mistakes and hard choices that could affect everyone around us.”

Before I could say anymore Lucius held him hand up to speak. 

“Mr. Potter, . . . . Harry, I accept your apology. Yes there are many students that were recruited from Slytherins house in the first war with Voldemort as has happened in past wars like with Grindelwald. This occurs because they usually believe in the pureblood and they also see that the muggle are killing our planet. We all want someone to save us, because we don't want to have to be the hero of our stories usually. Muggle have been polluting our land, water and magic. The more they populate the worse the world gets and there is going to be a time when we can’t help anymore. We all want to live and seeing how we are magical creatures we will live a lot longer than muggle or other magical humans. It just depends on who is the one that is going to make sure we do.”

“Well just like I told Professor Robin pureblood ideology is not helping any especially here in the U.K. because it only causes for inbreeding which is not good for anyone. And another thing is that Old Magic itself gives the wizarding world muggleborns. Magic sees a problem and tries to fix it by introducing new blood and magic to the community to help fix the problems we caused. On the other hand, problems that are caused by muggles, I haven't a clue on what to do with them yet, for crying out loud we have magic at our finger tips, couldn't we just confound them enough to make them want to clean up after themselves?”

Lucius let out a deep laugh that made me squirm a little in my seat.

“Mr. Potter that was very Slytherin of you to say.”

I grinned a little and then stuck my tongue out at him. Before I could pull my tongue back into my mouth Lucius’s fingers were holding my tongue hostage. He leaned in close enough that I could feel his breath on my trapped tongue and lips.

“If you don't want to keep this Harry then keep sticking it out at me.”

I pouted a little and let my tongue slip back in my mouth, but before I did that I accidentally licked along Lucius’ fingers. I cleared my throat and leaned back. I just remembered something that I wanted to ask.

“Oh yeah, Lucius, was it you that got Zabini on academic expulsion? Because my friends had told me that he was still a student.”

“Oh yes, Mr. Zabini. I interfered with Dumbledore’s ruling because he almost killed you Harry and if it had been any other student than they would have surly been murdered. As a member of the Board of Educations for Hogwarts I can not let that slide. There is an investigation going on in the matter. I have heard from other professors that this is not the first incident that Mr. Zabini has had while attending this school. He is a violent bully and that will not be tolerated. There are pranks and teasing but trying to blow up a fellow student or in Zabini’s case also send first and second years into the Forbidden Forest alone to face the spidered, trolls, or other deadly beast is not an except able way for a student to act. So yes for now Zabini is expelled.”

I think that last time I saw Lucius this red in anger was when I released Dobby from his servitude, well other than a few days ago. I nod my head and look out the window. The sun has gone down quite a bit, showing that I have been with Lucius for some time now. I stand up, stretch, and look to my mate.

“It is getting late and I still want to go see my friends before curfew. Will I be seeing you tonight?”

I flushed as I asked Lucius this question. I didn't want to sound to eager but I was. I get to spend the night with my mates talking and getting to know each other better. As I watched Lucius, he smiled at me softly and replied.

“Yes Harry, I will see you later night at 8pm so don't be late or I might have to punish you. Oh, could you leave your parchment with the research on in. I would like to keep it with me for safe keeping, that way no-one will try to steal it.”

I handed over my research before collecting the rest of my things and rushing out of the room waving goodbye. Its not like I didn’t already remember it all, already. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I arrived at the Gryffindor tower to find all my friends sitting doing their homework. Hermione and Will seemed to be finishing up a few of their papers while Ron was complaining and scratching his head. When I laughed, Ron jumped up turning around to face me with a giant smile on his face.

“Harry!!! I’m so glad to see you. Where have you been? I have been dying to hang out with you all day.”

As he gave me a hug he thanked me for rescuing him from Hermione. I laugh once more and sit in Ron’s now abandoned spot. 

“Harry, have you finished your homework? If not I can help you catch up.”

“Thanks Hermione, but I already did my homework yesterday and finished up this morning so I came to see if you guys wanted to go to the quidditch pit before dinner? We still have a few hours of sunlight.”

“YESSSS!!! Will and I can go get changed while you help Hermione pack up the rest of the homework.”

Hermione and I watch as Ron dragged Will to the male dorms. I grinned and turned back to Hermione.  
I began packing Wills work up while Hermione huffed in anger.

“We have NEWTS this year and they are not going to pass if they keep acting like children instead of being responsible.”

“Hermione, they just want a break. I am going to assume that you have had them here almost all day. They are different from you or I. Will and especially Ron don’t like doing homework.”

I let a smirk slide across my face and say,

“You should give them reasons to want to do their homework, maybe a kiss or something else along those lines for every time they complete an assignment. Then you will finally have then trained.”

I laugh as Hermione’s face turned as red as Ron’s hair. She shook her head at me and then slap my thigh lightly in reprimand. Once finished collecting all the assignments up and putting them back into the right persons bags, I go to my old dorm. 

I walk into the dorm and yell “What is taking so long? If you don’t hurry up then we are not going to be able to play a few games.”

I had placed Ron’s bag on his bed and then turned to Will’s only to find both boys lipped locked. I blush and through Will’s bag at them to get them to stop. I watched as they both jumped apart form each other blushing as well.

“Hey, we don't have time for that so come on.”

I turn around and walk back out of the dorm. I found Hermione has changed her clothes while I was gone. She had put on loose pants and a long shirt with a coat to keep warm. In her hand is a book from one of my favorite authors- The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring by J. R. R. Tolkien. I sit down in a chair to wait for the other two boys. 

It was a few minutes later that they both came down dressed in comfortable clothes to play quidditch. Once everyone was here I led us all down to the fields.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When we got the the pitch it was filled with Slytherin students. They were all milling around, some with their brooms while others were there to just watch. An older student was the first to see us.

“Look who it is. Little, itty bitty Gryffindorks, what are you doing here? You aren’t allowed to be here.”

“I know for a fact that you don’t have today assigned for quidditch practice because the season has not even started yet so therefore we are allowed here. Only when the season starts will you guys have practice on Sunday mornings. So even if you did have practice we would still be allowed on the pitch because it is the afternoon and there is still daylight out which means curfew hasn’t set yet.”

“I didn’t ask you mudbloood. So mind your own damn business.”

“You can’t talk to her like that, arsehole. If you do I will curse you, you slimy snake.”

I watch as Ron pulled his wand out and trained it on the older students face. I tried to reach his arm but before I could I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me back. From the scent, I can tell it was Tom. Why am I only able to tell that it is him when he is right behind or before me? Also why and how is he so quiet on his feet? Maybe it has to do with what his creature is. 

“Mr. Rowle, do you want detention? Because if you do, keep fighting with the younger years. You are a seventh year student, an adult, so you need to start acting like one. And if you don’t then I will assign you detentions until you graduate just to teach you how to behave.”

With a scowl on his face the seventh year student backed away from Ron and the rest of us. I watch as he and most of the older Slytherin students start to walk away from the pitch. There were some younger years that stuck around to see what the Professor was going to do.

“Harry, Messers. Potter, Weasley, and Ms. Granger, I have concluded that wherever you go trouble always seem to follow you. I wonder why.”

“I ask myself that question everyday sir.”

I looked at Hermione with a small smirk on my face. Tom must have noticed because I then feel a light smack on my butt coming from the hand that wasn’t already wrapped around my waist. His hand stayed in place, softly rubbing in small circles, for a few seconds longer before Tom finally removed his body away from mine altogether. 

“Now then students I think it is time I take my leave, don’t forget to be inside the castle by sunset.” Tom then turned to me and whispered into my ear “Don’t forget to come over tonight. We are excited to speak with you.”

I smile one last time at Tom before turning back to my friends while he walked off with the younger years trailing behind him. It looks like Tom is the father snake with all his snakelings following him. I softly giggled before turning to look at the small group of 11 that have accumulated in front of me, meaning that the students must have followed us out or come down to the field when they saw my group walking by. 

“Ok guys lets play some quidditch!!”

We split up into groups of 6, I even got Hermione to play, and flew into the air. An older student and I had shrunk down the goal post so that the people that were inexperienced wouldn't feel troubled with being so high up off the ground. On my team is Ron, Will, Hermione, a third year Louis and a sixth year Chandler. On the opposite team there is two third year siblings Sahar and Saama, two fourth years Michael and Leon, a second year Rachel, and lastly a sixth year Harper. I took out the bludger because there were inexperienced players today and I didn’t want anyone to get hurt. 

As we take off, I fly above everyone else, just watching them play and shoot points while waiting for the snitch to appear. The other seeker is the second year Rachel, who seems to be just a little shaking on the broom but has a lot of guts. She isn’t to scared of getting hurt from some of the dives she has been practicing, but overall still very inexperienced. I fly near her, to try to talk.

“My, my, Rachel you are pretty good, are you going to try out for quidditch this year? I think that you would make a pretty good seeker with some more practice.”

“Yer- no Mr. Potter I thought that you would be playing this year like you have done that past few years.”

“No I don’t think I will be playing anymore games for Gryffindor during my school days because I don’t have time. I am already taking so many classes as well have personal reasons as to not want to play anymore, so I think its time for a new seeker to come along and help Gryffindor win the cup for the next years to come. Plus even though I am not playing for the house or even going professional, I am confident that my skills are still better than many students here on campus, so if you do decide to try out for the Gryffindor team just ask me for help if you need some practice.” 

I watch as Rachel’s face lights up with a giant smile which makes me want to cuddle her and feed her some candy and other foods until she is taken care of. She is such a cute kid and I just wanted to baby her. Before she could say anything though, the golden snitch flew in-between our faces then took off again. I look to the second year, then began a race for the snitch. At first I didn’t go as fast as I would usually go because I want to see how Rachel would do but then decided against it because I have noticed that the sun in the distance is just about to go down meaning it is getting close to dinnertime and curfew.

I race up high into the sky for the snitch until I caught the shiny gold ball in my hand. I slow the broom and look down at all my friends who look like small birds instead of regular size humans. It feels so good to be this high up in the air but I know that I have to go down. Maybe next weekend I will go out flying or even early in the morning this week if I have time. 

I land in the grass while all the other students come to congratulate me on catching the snitch. I smile at my friends and the other Gryffindor students before starting to head back to the school for dinner. I can feel Hermione come up beside me while the boys gushed about the game we just played. 

“Harry, I couldn’t help but notice Professor Robin’s arm around you earlier today. I just though it was interesting that you let him touch you for so long, especially since he is you-know-who. Have you gotten more comfortable around him or even the others in the last few days, because it seems to be moving pretty fast.”

“Hello, Hermione, you don’t beat around the Whomping Willow Tree do you? No I haven’t gotten used to them just yet. Tonight is the first meet up all of my mates, that are here, are having. We will talk and get to know each other better. I have noticed that Professor Robin seems to be more touchy than the others but I think its just because of who he is and because the past few years every time I faced him, he wasn’t able to touch me without almost dying so the Professor is now trying to get as much touch in to just show me that he has the ‘power’ to do whatever. I should probably put a stop to the public displays until I graduate because I am a minor and he is a professor, among other things.” 

“Well be careful Harry. He is still the Dark Lord and he has killed many people, so I don’t want to see you get hurt. None of us do, we care about you to much.”

“I don’t think my other mates would let him hurt me if he ever tried. If he did than I could run away to the States.”

“Why the U.S., what is there to protect you?”

“One of my other mates, I have dreams of them. Of them speaking to me and I have finally figured out both of their accents -an American and Italian. Because Italy is still fairly close to the U.K., America would be the best option to go to. Plus there are more people in that country, so it would be harder for my other mates to find me there.”

I gave Hermione a cheeky smile at that last comment. She laughed and smiled back at me.

“I guess you have been making plans just in case. That is good, but please know that if you ever have to leave please make sure that you take us along with you.”

I told her ok and continue walking in silence enjoying the cool weather. Once all of us students arrived at the entrance we headed to the Great Hall because it was time for dinner. I, with the other three members of the Golden Quartet, sat at our usually spot at the Gryffindor table. I watch as the other members of the Quidditch match went to sit by their friends and start on dinner. 

As I ate, I look around the Great Hall. There are many younger year students sitting at other tables rather than their usual. Most upper years are still reluctant to move seats. That isn’t all surprising since there is still the house prejudice going on, but since those rules for the new year have been made I don’t really notice among the younger years the hostility as much. That is good because hopefully the upper years can learn. I know that I at least am learning to tolerate the other houses. I just wish that Draco would give me more time like he said he would. I mean tonight is the first time I will have had any discussion with him outside of class, and the only time he talked to me in class is when he knows that no one else is watching. 

I am getting tired of his shit, so I am thinking of bringing this to maybe one of the others. I know that they can’t be as openly physical with me, but that does not mean that Draco can’t. Maybe talking to Lucius or Severus will help the situation. 

By the time dinner is over, I have come up with how I want to talk to Draco and the others. I finish my dessert and to the fourth hall of the dungeons to sand in front of the portrait of the Callanish Standing Stones. This dorm is not that far from my room so thats means if I am every late then I will not have a ling way to go. I do the knocks and wait to be let in. It doesn’t take that long before a door opens inwardly and Severus Snape is ushering me into the room. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

As I look around the room I see that it is a living area in the center, a small kitchen to the left and then three doors to the right. One of the doors is open so I can see that that leads to the bedroom. I peak in and find a large bed in the center with night stands on either side of the bed. Across form the bed is a closed door that must lead to the bathroom and two wardrobes next to it. I look at the other doors in the living area and wonder where those doors go. 

Severus ushers me to one of the black leather couches in the living room and has me sit down. He then stiffly turns back around to head to the kitchen to make some tea. I silently look around the room some more. In the living area there is book shelf, much like my own, two black leather recliner seats, and a center table. Between the two recliners there is a small coffee table. The room has a fairly nice setup that isn’t cramped. It gives off a very muggle feeling which makes it funny to imagine Tom and Lucius in here.

“Who’s room is this? Also where are the others?” 

“Lucius and Tom will be here is a few minuets, they went to collect Draco since you forgot to bring him. This was originally my chambers but both Tom and Lucius live here now as well. It will only be a few more minutes before the others get here so why don’t you get comfortable.”

The way that Severus said that last sentence made him pinch up his face and get a sour look. I softly laugh at his discomfort and start to get comfortable. I set my shoes and broom by the door, then go back to the couch. I tuck my feet under my body and cuddle up under a blanket I got from the back of the couch. As I open up the blanket I see that it has a large green decorated snake on it. How very Slytherin. 

The room over all looks very much like how most of us thought, like a dungeon. There are no windows, stone walls and floor, dark colors, but also very homey because of the furniture, giant fireplace, and books scattered around the room. Over all I think I will like spending my time here. 

As I settle down, the door to the room opens up and in walks Draco, Lucius, and lastly Tom. Draco, who looks very tired, makes his way over to the couch and lays beside me. He pulls the blanket up and settles under it as well leaning against me. Severus bring to other two men tea while they get relaxed in the the two recliners. Severus is the last one to sit and he sits on the other side of Draco with Draco’s feet tucked under him. For the first few minutes there is an awkward silence before I finally speak up. 

“Thank you for inviting me here and for wanting to get to know me. I know this is probably a surprise but I am ready to try to make this relationship work. I know I am the youngest with Draco only a month older but I want this to work because I don’t think that I would be able to handle loosing any of you. I think we need to set boundaries for this relationship first because I am under age, and I don’t want anyone to get into any trouble. There are some things that you need to know about me. About my inheritance and what I expect you guys to understand about what i’m willing to give you. Because I have decided that I will not take any shit from you guys or anyone else about my life anymore.”

Lucius looked surprised, Severus unsure, Draco proud, and Tom impressed. I mean business and I wanted them to know I meant everything I said. I took a deep breath before speaking again. 

“First I want you all to know that I am a Submissive Omega Fairy. I get this inheritance from my mother who was not a muggle but full fairy who was blessed with wizarding magic which is different from fairy and other magical creatures magic as you all know. My brother as well is a Fairy though a dominate Alpha one at that. He is my family and will always be, so I expect or at least want you all to try to be friendly to him and his mates. They will not be going anywhere and if you all do something against them first then I will most likely agree and stand with them. I am still learning about how to be a fae and will go through some more changes in the near and distant future. The the second that you should know is that I know that you are my mate Tom and I have excepted that, but some of your views on things need to change or I will not stick around. If I do then I will be in danger and if and when we have children I will not have then being hurt because of you.”

With that last statement, that caused for Tom to stand over me in an imitating way trying to scare me. 

“What if I just lock you up and don't let you every leave? I am the most dominate mate you have and I don’t think that any here would fight me on it because my say goes.”

I look Tom in the eyes to show him that I am not scared of him and then stand up to crowd into his space before speaking once again. 

“Just because you are more dominate than the others here does not mean you are the most powerful. I still have two other mates in the world as well as the others here. If its for my protection then I can bet you that I will fight you just like I have the past few years and they will fight with me. It is in their instincts to protect me or any young we all have to protect to the death so if that means killing a weak mate then so be it. I can still survive without a mate though it would be painful to do so.”

I could feel Tom’s breath on my lips as he breathed heavily in anger. I could see his eyes flashing from red to his glamoured eye color because of loss of control of his creature. Draco quickly jumped up and pushed between the two of us to put distance between Tom and I. 

“I should drop you over me knee now for being a disobedient mate. And it is not just for you, if I have to I will do that to everyone Harry.”

“Yeah well over my dead body will I every be spanked like a child.”

“Well, just like you pointed out earlier, you are a child so therefor if you misbehave you will be treated like one, unless you want me to treat you like one of my Death Eaters?”

“Severus and Lucius are Death Eaters, if the do something you dislike will you hurt them? Because of you do I don’t think I want to be your mate anymore.”

By this time Severus was holding back Tom and Draco had to forcibly drag me away from my oldest mate in fear that we would start casting spells.

“I think its time that we all calmed down and sit back down. Harry why don’t you come sit with me so that Tom and Severus can sit by each other on the couch?”

I stared down Tom for a few more seconds before moving from behind Draco over to Lucius. I wrapped the blanket that Lucius passes me around myself and cuddle up by his side on the recliner. I guess for our first conversation together, with everything out in the open, it could have gone worse. As I breath, trying to calm down, I look over to Draco. I watch as he finally speaks up and gets us back on track about talking about the forming relationship. 

“I think it would be best if we did a courtship. Each of us could have a day in the week starting Tuesday to Friday and still do our meet ups on Sundays that way Harry will have a break from us all two days out of the week. Harry, or anyone can always cancel the meeting if you are not feeling up to it. That way we can get to know each other on a one-on-one basis and on Sundays get together to better the bond as a group.”

“I think that is a good idea. The courtship would give us all time to get close to Harry as well as each other. We don’t have to mate until Harry is in his seventh year or feels ready. I have already waited for a long time for my mate, but I can still wait longer until you are ready.”

This was the first time that Severus has spoken to me in the past few days other than when teaching. I agree with what Draco and Severus have said. This gives me time to become accustomed to all my mates here. 

“What days will you guys be meeting me? I don’t mind what days you all go.”

“I would like to have Fridays.”

“Then I will have Tuesdays.”

“I am fine with Wednesdays.”

“That leaves you Thursdays Tom.” 

I look to Tom to see that he isn’t even looking at me because he is still angry. I roll my eyes at him before smiling at the group. I standup from my spot and began getting my things together. Once I am packed up at the door I turn back to the group to speak one last time for the night before heading to bed. 

“I am excited to begin getting to know everyone a bit better. Because this is our first meeting I knew that it was going to be complicated so I didn’t expect much to happen tonight. I am leaving early so that I can think over the things that you have told me. I hope that next weekend goes better than it did tonight. I did’t get to discuss everything I wanted to tonight so that will have to be discussed at a later time. Goodnight my Alphas and I hope things get better.”

With that last statement I walk out the door and head to my room for the night.

HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus Pov:

I sit on the couch dumbly as harry leaves the room. No-one speaks for a few minutes until Draco starts to get up as well to leave. 

“Draco, please sit down for a few more minutes. There are a few things I want to discuss.”

“Yes Lucius.”

“We need to make this work. I have waited far to long to finally find my mate so I am not about to loose him before I can even have him. Tom, Harry is right, if I have to choose then it will be Harry over you. I want this to work out and in the future see our children running around while a heavily pregnant Harry cuddles with one of us. I want that domestic life that I was not able to get. The sooner I am able to have a relationship with Harry as well as everyone else, the sooner I will be happier and my life won’t have feel wasted. So what I'm saying is don’t fuck it up for everyone else Tom. As I gave told you before you may be powerful but Harry is our submissive and what every he wanted he will get.”

I listened to what Lucius had to say. I may feel unsure about the relationship but I know that if my creature was still here then he would be clawing at me to get the chance to have Harry as ours. I may have some senses still but the over all feel of my creature is not there so that does hinder me making a strong connection to Harry. I have decided that that will not stop me from having my chance at happiness. 

“Lucius and Harry are correct in what they say. Now I think it is getting late and Draco needs to get to bed for classes are tomorrow. We can speak more about this tomorrow so goodnight Draco.”

As Draco left to the Slytherin dorms, I turned to the other two in the room. Tom had not responded to any of us since Harry had left because he was inside his head thinking. Lucius dragged him the the bedroom to get ready for bed while I went to the kitchen to gets all a stronger drink before settling down for the night.

There was much that we all had to learn about each other and one thing that us mates had to learn and respect about Harry. It was that he did not want to be treated less than us. He wanted everyone to be on equal footing and to respect each other. That would be one of the main key’s to everyone’s happiness and making sure the this mate-ship worked because of how many there are going to be in this relationship. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing, so any feedback would be awesome!!!  
> Also, I will try to load new chapters every week.


End file.
